I miss you
by Karura Hime
Summary: Te extraño.[AITAI] Sasuke no aprovecha la relacion amorosa que tiene con Sakura, la humilla y sentimentalmente la maltrata. Sakura dolida, termina con el y busca amor en otra persona. ¿Sasuke se dara cuenta de lo que ella realmente vale? サスxサク
1. Scroll: Desprecio

**_

* * *

_ **

A i t a i  
_**Capítulo 1: **Desprecio  
By: Karura_

_

* * *

_

Sakura tenía 1 año de estar comprometida con Sasuke. ¿Cómo paso aquello?

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que Sasuke se fue, había pasado un año después y regresó, pero muy mal herido, había matado a Itachi. Ese día, Sakura fue alegremente a visitarlo al hospital, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero también estaba preocupada por él. Le llevó unas flores hermosas. Ino no quiso ir, ya que no le importaba verlo más. Se había conformado con Shikamaru. Llegó al hospital aquel día. La enfermera la atendió con una sonrisa y le indicó en donde Sasuke estaba.

Corrió hasta aquel cuarto para verlo.

Entró y vio a Sasuke en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

'Está dormido...'

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió lentamente a la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Dejó las flores a un lado y tomó la silla que estaba ahí, la acercó a la cama y se sentó. Contempló el rostro de su príncipe azul y sonrió al verlo tan tranquilamente.

"Deseé verte todo este tiempo... y aquí estas... volviste..." susurró Sakura acariciando el rostro de Sasuke suavemente. "Yo..." lágrimas comenzaron a salir, mordió su labio para que no le salieran, pero no pudo y sus sentimientos le ganaron. Las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente, hasta caer en el rostro de Sasuke. Se limpió las lágrimas y secó las del rostro de su amado.

Fue cuando sintió una mano detenerla fuertemente. Sakura se heló, la mano le apretaba muy fuerte.

"Sa-Sasuke..." murmuró Sakura al ver que Sasuke había abierto los ojos. "So-soy yo... Sa-Sakura..."

Al escuchar su nombre, la soltó y vio como había cambiado su compañera de equipo, tenía el cabello más largo, sus ojos mostraban alegría aún, se había puesto más hermosa.

Sasuke también había cambiado. Su rostro se había puesto más maduro, su cabello estaba un poco largo, pero con el mismo estilo que lo caracterizaba. Se veía más guapo y atractivo.

"Oh... eres tú..." murmuró solamente.

"Me... me alegra verte... Sasuke" le dijo Sakura acercando su mano al rostro de él nuevamente. Justo cuando lo iba a tocar, Sasuke la alejó agresivamente.

"No me toques, no tienes derecho a tocarme..." le gritó enojado. Sakura nunca lo había visto así, se asustó y las lágrimas comenzaron a surgirle otra vez, pero de tristeza.

"Lo... lo siento..." se disculpó Sakura viendo para otro lado. "Sólo venía a visitarte y a... verte..." susurró volteándose. "C-creo que ya me tengo que ir... necesitas descansar..." Sakura empezó a caminar, pero al tocar la puerta, le tomaron de los brazos. Se volteó y vio a Sasuke detenerla, mirándola dudosamente y sin sentimiento.

"Sakura..." tardó en pensar que le diría. Miró para otro lado y luego dirigió su mirada a ella. "¿Quisieras... quisieras ser mi novia...?"

Estas palabras hicieron iluminar los ojos de Sakura y sonrió al escucharlo así... pero si percibió las palabras sin sentimiento, los ojos de Sasuke mostrando frialdad. Aún así, bloqueó aquello y sonrió bastante.

"Si... si quiero..." aceptó Sakura gustosa y abrazó a Sasuke, pero este no la abrazó. Sakura se separó de él y luego salió de la habitación.

----

Sakura pensó que iba todo ser como los cuentos de hadas, pero no. Sasuke no mostraba amor alguno, no mostraba sentimiento alguno al besarla, lo hacía fríamente. No quería estar mucho tiempo con ella, se la pasaba entrenando o haciendo misiones.

En veces, Sasuke no quería ni verla y cuando ella lo veía, le decía que se fuera.

Tan sólo... era tan horrible.

Era despreció por parte de él.

¿A caso no la quería?

'Sakura... él te quiere...'

Sakura se fue hartando de todo aquello.

Pasaron 2 meses desde aquello. Desde que fueron novios. Todo Konoha sabía, Ino se sentía feliz por ella, pero a la vez triste, por que notaba el comportamiento de Sasuke.

"Sakura... ¿crees estar feliz con él?" le preguntaba Ino cada día. Pero Sakura contestaba:

"Si... lo amo... y por eso no lo dejaré..."

"Pero... ¿crees que te ame realmente...?"

"No lo sé... sólo me quiere... creo..." le sonrió Sakura.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si... Ino... hoy voy a salir con Sasuke... ¿qué crees que deba ponerme?"

----

Y un año después... ubicados en el presente. Sakura estaba sentada cerca de un árbol, esperando a Sasuke, bueno... él siempre iba a entrenar en ese lugar. Sonrió al verlo llegar, esta se levantó del asiento y fue a saludarlo. Este no hizo expresión alguna.

"Hola Sasuke... ¿cómo estas?" preguntó esta abrazándolo.

"... Hn... hola... estoy bien... ya puedes soltarme" frías palabras, esta vez, Sakura no le obedeció y decidió quedarse en sus brazos.

"No... quiero estar más tiempo contigo." Sasuke la apartó bruscamente.

"Te dije que ya podías soltarme..." le susurró. Luego la miró fríamente y con desprecio. "¿Sabes?... - estoy harto de ti. De tus sonrisas, de tu amor, de todo de ti, estoy harto de ti Sakura, no sabes como te desprecio. Así de débil... no sé ni por que te pedí que fuéramos novios. No te amo... ni siquiera te quiero... sólo te odio"

"Pe-pero Sasuke... yo..."

"Nada... puedes largarte ya... déjame solo" le dijo aventándola.

"¡No seas brusco! - bastardo..." le gritó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. "Te... te..." pero silenció y mejor se fue corriendo. "Te odio Sasuke..."

----

Ino abrió la puerta de su casa, estaba siendo tocada fuertemente. Bostezó, estaba durmiendo, ya que ella dormía bastante y se despertaba de vez en cuando a las 9 de la mañana.

"¡Ino!" gritó Sakura abrazándola.

"¿Qué... qué sucede Sakura?" preguntó Ino cerrando la puerta de su casa.

"Sasuke me dijo que... que me odiaba..." estaba llorando, Ino la dirigió a la sala.

"Sakura... cálmate... ese bastardo no te merecía... te lo dije..." la consolaba Ino. "Olvídalo... mejor... búscate a otro... mírate Sakura... tras 1 año de haber estado con él... adelgazaste un poco... y casi no sonríes..."

"Pe-pero yo... yo lo amo..."

"Es mejor que lo olvides... ya no lo busques... "

"... Tienes razón Ino... lo olvidaré..."

----

Pasó un mes desde aquel incidente, Sakura no supo más de Sasuke, la Godaime le había dicho que él estaba en una misión que duraría bastante. Esto hizo poner a Sakura feliz, ya que no lo vería por más tiempo.

"Sakura... tengo una sorpresa para ti..." dijo Tsunade.

"¿Si...?" preguntó Sakura. Estaba curiosa.

"Hoy verás a dos personas importantes... ¿sabes quienes son?"

"..." Sakura abrió los ojos y luego sonrió. "Kakashi y Naruto"

"Si... van a regresar este día... según me tienen informados... quiero que los recibas tú en la puerta de Konoha."

"Si... Tsunade-Sama."

----

Sakura se dirigió a aquel lugar, esperó impacientemente a sus amigos, estaba feliz, fue cuando los vio, Naruto estaba corriendo feliz. Éste, cuando la reconoció, corrió más rápido y se abalanzó contra ella.

"¡Sakura-Chan!" saludó Naruto. "Tenía 1 año y mes sin verte... ¿cómo has estado? - mira como haz crecido.. bueno.. se me hace que te encogiste, pero mírate.. estas más hermosa cada día." el rubio no paraba de abrazarla, la quería mucho.

"Naruto... yo también estoy feliz de verte... pero volvamos a empezar... que me estas... as... asfixiando.:"

Naruto la soltó y esta vez Sakura le abrazó.

"Paso mucho tiempo desde que te vi.. este año has cambiado mucho, Naruto" dijo Sakura. "¿A dónde fueron?"

"Fuimos a varias aldeas... Ero-Sennin estaba como de costumbre y Kakashi... nah, los dos me entrenaron bien..."

"Je... ¿te has puesto muy fuerte... verdad?" preguntó Sakura guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Claro!" respondió Naruto. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Por que... el bastardo de Sasuke regresó..."

"¿Qué?"

"Si... regresó, pero esta en una misión que durará bastante..." repuso Sakura. "Llegó un día después de que tú te fuiste a viajar..."

"¿Y cómo esta?" Sakura se puso triste.

"Él está bien..." respondió tristemente.

"¿Te hizo algo ese bastardo?"

"... La verdad... no quiero hablar de eso..." respondió Sakura.

"... Mmm, bueno, ahí viene Kakashi-Sensei y el Ero-Sennin." dijo Naruto entusiasmado. Fue cuando Sakura lo vio. Vio a Kakashi estar ahí. Esta soltó a Naruto y se dirigió con Kakashi y lo abrazó.

"¿Cómo ha estado.. Kakashi-Sensei?" preguntó Sakura hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

"Bien..." dijo Kakashi. "¿Y tú?"

"Bien..."

_

* * *

_

To be continued mina...  
_つづくみな。。。_

_

* * *

_


	2. Scroll: Comienzo

**

* * *

**

**A i t a i  
_Capítulo 2: Comienzo_  
_By: Karura_**

_**

* * *

**_

Ichiraku Ramen; 2 p.m.

Sonrisas y alegrías, eso era lo que se veía en Ichiraku Ramen, en una de las esquinas, Sakura invitó a los dos a comer en aquel pequeño lugar, el cual, ya era tradicional y cada vez había más gente. Risas inevitables, bromas insoportables, pero sobre todo, la amistad invadía aquel lugar.

"Y cuéntanos Sakura-Chan... ¿cómo esta el bastardo de Sasuke?" Naruto preguntó separando los palillos chinos y acto seguido devorar su Ramen. Sakura lo miró tristemente.

"Yo... pienso... que esta bien..." contestó Sakura. (Inner Sakura: Sí, bastante amargado el infeliz... bastardo... grrr)

Kakashi notó aquello de su alumna, le molestaba verla triste... y algo en él le hizo enojar... era rabia... saber que su alumno estaba molestando a Sakura, o algo le hizo para varear. Él no pidió Ramen, tan sólo... estaba ahí, acompañando a sus alumnos.

"¿Y cómo regresó? - ¿esta más fuerte...?" Naruto insistía con las preguntas.

"Eh... sí... creo... más amargado... más fuerte en aguantar sus sentimientos... más frío..." susurró Sakura. Pero para que ambos pudieran escucharla. Naruto guardó silencio y su mirada mostraba seriedad al quedarse perdida en el plato de Ramen.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi estaba mirando a su alumna, pensando en que sufría...

"¿Qué te hizo Sasuke...?" preguntó repentinamente Kakashi, quitando el silencio. Sakura volteó a verlo tristemente, luego miró para otro lado, los ojos comenzaron a brillarle y pronto, las lágrimas cesaron. Sollozaba y luego su rostro se hundió en bastantes lágrimas. Los dos la contemplaron y se sintieron enojados y tristes a la vez. Aquel sentimiento les colmaba el corazón. Saber que Sasuke había ido lejos con su amiga, compañera y alumna, les enojaba y les llenaba el corazón de rabia. Sabían que las lágrimas no eran las mismas cuando Sasuke se fue, por que estas mostraban sufrimiento y odio a la vez.

"Sakura-Chan..." susurró Naruto, quiso abrazarla, pero era tarde, ya que salió corriendo. ".. SAKURA..."

"¡Déjenme en paz!" gritó desesperada. Naruto quiso ir por ella, pero Kakashi le detuvo.

"Tendremos que esperar a que se calmé..." aunque era una mentira por parte de él, se confundía con su preocupación, al cabo, Kakashi siempre mentía cuando llegaba tarde.

"... Sakura..."

----

Tristes lágrimas bañaban el joven rostro de la Kunoichi, se sentía incapaz de hacer algo por Sasuke, lloró y lloró, luego las lágrimas se secaron con ayuda del viento. Abrazó sus piernas.

No se había dado cuenta en donde llegó y comenzó a llorar. Levantó la mirada.

Veía borroso al principio, pero luego se acostumbró y reconoció el lugar. Donde Sasuke la había rechazado.

"Te... odio... Sasuke..." susurró Sakura, sintió una brisa fresca recorrer su fina piel y sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Sakura suspiró, reconocía aquella persona... "¿Qué hace aquí... Kakashi-Sensei?"

El Jounin sonrió bajo la mascara, se sentó a un lado de su alumna.

"¿Cómo has estado... Sakura?" miró a Sakura suspirar.

"Mal... bastardo... lo odio..." Kakashi cerró los ojos y meneó lentamente la cabeza.

"Sakura... esas palabras no se oyen bien en ti..." opinó tristemente Kakashi. Había pasado un año sin verle y era verdad que sentía algo por ella; cuando fue a entrenar a Naruto, se encontraron al Ero-Sennin... y pues, la vida le fue de cuadritos... tras los días pasaban, extrañaba estar en Konoha, ver a sus amigos, y en especial, a Sakura.

"Kakashi... es sólo que... no puedo... no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo... fue muy cruel..." las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos otra vez. "YA NO PUEDO..." gritó desesperada, la histeria le había dominado. Justo cuando iba a hacer algo, unos brazos le rodearon la espalda y la recostaron en algo cálido. Sakura guardó silencio y vio a su maestro abrazarla y recostarla en la chaqueta verde que estaba en su pecho. "...Ka... kashi..."

"... No soporto verte así Sakura..." susurró su maestro en el oído de la chica. "... No lo soporto... verte sufrir por alguien más... eso no esta bien... ¿qué te hizo?" este pensaba en algo terriblemente mal, - ¿una violación? - ¿a caso Sasuke sería tan capaz de aquello?... ¿qué le hizo a Sakura?

"... Me odia... me lo dijo... fuimos novios por un largo período... y hace un mes... me dijo de las cosas más horribles... pensé que me quería... pero solamente... me estaba usando para algo... no lo sé... ni sé por que acepté estar con él..." sollozaba Sakura mientras sus manos apretaban la tela de la chaqueta de su maestro "No sé... no sé por que me trató así... yo lo amo..." un dedo cerro los labios de Sakura, esta levantó su rostro y vio a su maestro viéndola.

"Shhh..." sin su consentimiento, levanto una de sus grandes manos y acarició el cabello rosado de Sakura. " Ya no digas más... pensé que te había hecho algo más peor que aquello..." sonrió bajo la mascara.

"S-Sensei..." sollozó Sakura rodeando a su maestro con su pequeños brazos." G-gracias..." cerró sus ojos.

Inconscientemente, Kakashi dio un beso en la frente de su alumna, tocando sus labios cubiertos de tela la frente suave de su alumna.

Y alguien observaba a estos dos desde lejos, mirando fríamente.

Una rubia también miraba, pero de otro lado, sonriendo por su amiga. Alguien la acompañaba.

"Frentuda... veo que ya encontraste a alguien para ti... jijijiji..."

"Ino... deja de reírte que pareces loca... que problemático..." espetó Shikamaru.

"Jum.. Shikamaru... pienso decirte que... tenemos que decirle a todos... que Sakura esta con alguien ya, se pondrán felices" propuso Ino feliz.

"... Tsk... será problemático decir chismes, además, yo no soy una mujer, y cosas que detesto son esas, los chismes son de mujeres..." se quejó Shikamaru.

"... Tonto..." insultó Ino de vuelta a Shikamaru, dándole un golpe de paso.

----

Sakura murmuró algo. Se dio la vuelta.

'Aaaaah... que delicia, que camita tan más suave... '

Rodó más...

'Huele bastante a Kakashi...Sensei...' tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no por mucho tiempo... de golpe pensó otra vez. '¿Desde cuándo mi cama huele a Kakashi y esta más suavecita y grande?' abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama más grande que la de ella, para dos personas, luego inspeccionó el lugar. ¡Esa no era su casa!

Luego la reconoció... era la de Kakashi. Buscó a su maestro, aún era de noche... al parecer... "¿Me quedé dormida?" se preguntó, bajó de la cama, no tenía sus ropas, si no la ropa de dormir Kakashi. Sonrió, le quedaba algo grande, pero que importaba, respiró el aroma de la camiseta.

Y no había rastro de él... oh...

"Kakashi..." susurró Sakura al ver a su maestro en el sillón, apenas cabían en el pequeño lugar, la escena era algo... conmovedora y graciosa a la vez, ver a Kakashi dormir en el sillón como podía, los pies tocando el mueble de a lado y su cabeza recostada en uno de los extremos del pequeño sillón. Este tenía sus piyamas puestas y trataba de taparse con algo... ¿tenía frío?

Sakura se paró, no sabiendo que hacer. "Ka-Kakashi..." Sakura movió a su maestro, luego trató de despertarlo tranquilamente. "Kakashi..." volvió a repetir el nombre.

"Mmm... "

"Kakashi... despierte..." pero sólo recibió un inoportuno abrazo que la dejó caer en el suelo, Kakashi murmuraba algo.

"Hueles... a ... Saku... ra..."

"Es por que soy Sakura" dijo simplemente, esto hizo despertar a su maestro y quitársele de encima. "¿Sa-Sakura? - ejejeje...- ¿desde cuándo estas despierta?"

"Desde que usted trataba de taparse con las cobijas invisibles..." contestó Sakura con cierto tono de burla. "Kakashi, se veía gracioso en ese estado..." una risita escapó de los labios de Sakura.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Kakashi sentándose en el sillón, curiosidad en sus ojos.

"... murmurando bastantes incoherencias... además en como estaba acostado..." rió Sakura, pero luego los brazos de Kakashi le silenciaron otra vez.

"Pues..." susurró en el oído de la pequeña Kunoichi, aquel susurro le envió escalofríos a su espalda, nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca de ella, tan cariñoso, tan cálido... "... no me estaría riendo en estos momentos por que cierta damita necesitaba una cama... por que se quedó dormida en mis brazos.. jejeje.."

"Jum... bueno... vamos a dormir..." propuso Sakura sonriéndole a Kakashi, este sonrió y miró el reloj de pared, era la 1:39 a.m.

"Esta bien, buenas noches.." dijo Kakashi soltando a Sakura, esta se dirigió a la cama y se recostó en ella, se tapó con las cobijas... pero luego volvió a levantarse, viendo a su maestro acomodándose en el pequeño sillón. Sonrió. "Kakashi... ¿qué hace ahí?"

"Pues voy a dormirme, como dijiste..." contestó simplemente el Jounin.

"Yo no me refería a eso. Decía que nos fuéramos a dormir, hay BASTANTE espacio en su cama, para que lo ocupe usted también, lo necesita, además, ese sillón esta muy... muy... chiquito." dijo Sakura.

":... Está bien..." dijo Kakashi acostándose de golpe en la suave, esponjosa y cómoda camita...

"Ahora si, buenas noches, Kakashi Sensei"

"...buenas noches... Sakura..."

El silencio reinó otra vez... y un nuevo comienzo estaría por suceder.

_

* * *

_

To be continued mina...  
つづくみな。。。

* * *


	3. Scroll: Celos

**_

* * *

_**

A i t a i  
Capítulo 3: Celos  
By: Karura

* * *

Naruto llegó al puente en donde siempre esperaban a su maestro, lo que le impresionó fue que Sasuke estaba ahí, había cambiado bastante, sacó la lengua, estaba feliz de verlo, pero a la vez enojado por que el hizo sufrir una vez más a su amiga. Se acercó a su compañero-amigo.

"Hola Sasuke..." dijo Naruto, quería ocultar que estaba feliz de verlo, pero... se le escapó tantito. "¿Cómo haz estado? - me han dicho que te volviste más fuerte... ¿ya cumpliste con tu sueño?" Sasuke miró a Naruto. No sonrió.

"Mejor de lo que piensas... soy mucho más fuerte, puedo vencerte si gusto ahora mismo..." contestó sonriendo. Su vestimenta era como la de antes, sólo que esta vez tenía la camiseta de cuello grande negra y unos pantalones del mismo color.

"Mmm... ni creas, yo también me he hecho fuerte al lado de Kakashi-Sensei y el Ero-Sennin..." presumió Naruto, notó el cambio brusco de su compañero. ¿Qué dijo?

El rostro de Sasuke había tomado uno enojado y serio a la vez, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando por otro lado. Naruto se rascó la cabeza... Sakura tenía razón. Este tipo estaba cada vez mal...

"Bueno, no es para que te enojes... sé que soy mucho mejor que tú... ¿quién te dio entrenamiento?.. ah, ya recuerdo, ese Sannin traidor... ¡pero a mi me dio entrenamiento el mejor Jounin de Konoha y el Ero-Sennin!..."

'¿Mejor Jounin de Konoha...? - ja... traidor...'

"... además de que me dieron entrenamientos especiales, en un año me volví más fuerte... ah, es cierto - ¿mataste a Itachi?"

"Sí... sí lo mate, no estuviera aquí si aún no me hubiera vengado"

"... ¿por qué andas tan amargado? - no te hice nada, estoy feliz de verte y pareciera que no existí nunca para ti, dijiste que era tu mejor amigo¡mi trasero!" se burló Naruto.

"Por cierto... ¿dónde está Sakura-Chan...? se supone que ella llega antes que yo..." Naruto buscó a su compañera de equipo, pero no estaba por ningún lugar. "Ah.. es cierto... yo como estaba acostumbrado a eso de venir aquí como el antiguo equipo..."

"Como sea..."

----

Sakura despertó de su sueño de bella durmiente. Kakashi ya no estaba en la cama. Esta se puso triste al no ver a alguien a su lado, suspiró, se sentía cansada y triste a la vez. Con desgana, bajó lentamente de la cama, tocando el frío piso con sus pies descalzos. "¿Dónde habrá dejado mis ropas ese Kakashi?" y luego aquello le sorprendió, anoche no le había importado que Kakashi la hubiera cambiado, pero en esos momentos aquel pensamiento la hizo ruborizar. ¿Qué tal si el mendigo pervertido se atrevería a tocar su cuerpo mientras estaba dormida e indefensa? le daba coraje pensar aquello.

Trató de quitarse el rubor de las mejillas, que se estaba apoderando más de todo su rostro. Comenzó a buscar y en eso se encontró en el baño. Mientras pasaba por cualquier rincón del baño en busca de sus ropas, el espejo se le atravesó en el camino. Como no, un espejo pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande como para poder contemplarse en el. Se miró en el, aquella camiseta de Kakashi Sensei estaba muy grande y cubría más de sus piernas, la camiseta de Kakashi... Sakura se ruborizó por segunda vez, le agradaba que su maestro se preocupará por ella.

"Y si Kakashi... está..." murmuró, no, no puede ser, él nunca se enamoraría de ella, - ¿o sí?- tomó parte de la tela y la alzó, para que pudiera quedar a su altura, acercó su pequeña nariz a la suave tela. Olía a su maestro y el perfume de ella, pero predominaba el aroma de Kakashi en ella, acarició su rostro en tan suave tela, tan simplemente le relajaba aquel momento, tan simplemente era único. No se había percatado de que alguien estaba recargado en la puerta del baño, observando con detenimiento cada movimiento que la pequeña Haruno hacía. Lo volvía loco, su cabello largo caer grácilmente sobre sus hombros y espalda, su piel nívea resaltaba con aquella camiseta oscura, su cabello rosa era bastante llamativo y aquella frente, era grande pero no importaba con la belleza de ella.

Y sintiéndose observada, la Kunoichi dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su maestro observándola. Tenía su mascara puesta como costumbre, estaba vestido con su traje de Jounin. Suspiró. También tenía que vestirse, ya que tendría que ir con Tsunade-Sama para que la entrenase. Kakashi sonrió bajo aquella tela que cubría su rostro y dirigió una ultima mirada a la chica. Rió e hizo que esta volteará a verle una vez más, curiosa de que lo había hecho reír. "Nunca pensé que te encariñarías con mi camiseta que uso como pijama... puedes quedártela si quieres, peeeeeroooo... me gustaría poder quedarme con algo tuyo a cambio de aquello... " La Kunoichi se ruborizó y parecía un tomate. Kakashi se acercó a ella, cosa que hizo que esta se pusiera nerviosa y emocionada. Estaba solo a unos escasos centímetros de ella, los dos cuerpos mostrando la diferencia de estatura, apenas ella le llegaba a los hombros. La abrazó y esta se dejo; dejándose llevar por aquella dulzura y calidez.

Kakashi se inclinó hacía su alumna, quedando a la misma estatura que esta. El rostro de su maestro se acercó lentamente al otro, Sakura cerró los ojos. 'Me va a besar... me va a besar...' se repetía la Kunoichi. Los labios de la pequeña se entre abrieron para poder respirar, ya que se había acelerado su respiración, sus mejillas ya no podían ponerse más rojas. Inner-Sakura: "¡Shannaro, que delicia sería probar los labios del maestro!" dándose cuenta de lo que había pensado, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrar con un rostro algo indeciso y mirando con preocupación. Sakura notó el error que había hecho y rápidamente cerró sus labios y los apretó entre sí.

"... Sakura... podrías quedarte con aquello... a cambio de un be..." Sakura se aceleró, quería estar en los brazos de su maestro, necesitaba alguien con quien compartir amor... pero... había olvidado por que estaba ahí... había olvidado repentinamente a Sasuke, pero volvería el dolor, tan sólo era un momento que no se podía perder. Esta vez se lanzó a su maestro sin su consentimiento y terminó abrazándolo. "...neficio..." terminó de completar Kakashi, sorprendido por la reacción de su alumna. Esta rodeó lentamente el cuerpo de este, quedando en un abrazo cálido, este también la rodeó con los brazos y recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Sintió las lagrimas en su chaqueta y escuchó los sollozos de esta.

"Sasuke... es un... es un..." pero volvió a silenciarla con un dedo en los labios, - ¿qué haría por ella en estos momentos de angustia y presión? - haría bastantes cosas, pero no sabía si dar un paso en frente, - ¿qué tal si todo se arruinaba por aquello?- contarle a una alumna que se le quiere no era muy normal en Konoha y menos los que se llevaban por bastante edad. Pero era normal el amor y era normal la relación que llevaban. Quizás... quizás tendrían una oportunidad. ¿Qué no haría con ella? La pregunta era. Pero no podía hacer en estos momentos lo que el quería sobre todo. La quería, la quería o más que eso, quería sentir su pequeño cuerpo sobre el de él, repetirle que le quería a él también.

Quizás habría esperanza.

Quizás...

----

Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en un restaurante cercando, el rubio estaba emocionado contándole todo lo que había pasado a sus maestros cuando entrenaban, pero en realidad el rubio quería que su amigo le contará al menos algo de su vida, parecía perdido en aquellos momentos, no escuchando a su compañero que contaba entusiasmadamente cualquier dato, eso sí, su enojo se había esfumado. Estar con su mejor amigo que se había 'perdido' había sido un momento único y que no se tenía que perder. El tiempo es oro, como se tiene que remarcar. Mientras seguía contando cualquier detalle, y el tiempo pasaba y las ordenes que pidieron a los meseros tardaban un poco, el prodigio del Clan Uchiha pudo darse cuenta que habían entrado dos personas a aquel restaurante y se sentaban lejos de donde estaba. Pero no era cualquier persona. No eran un cualquiera. No. Era Sakura y Kakashi, sí, su maestro y su ex-novia, ella... se veía... ¿feliz?.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ellos? Kakashi estaba abrazando a su alumna hasta que llegaron a la mesa más alejada y el lugar más tranquilo para empezar. Había algo raro, su maestro no estaba vestido como anteriormente lo estaba, tenía un suéter de cuello de tortuga gris, que combinaba y resaltaba su figura (y como si Sasuke le importará... pero lo explico para las lectoras -Wink-) el en cuello estaba bordado de un extremo el símbolo de Konoha, claro que llevaba su estúpida mascara que cubría su cara, hacía frío, era cierto, las manos blancas del maestro tomaban las pequeñas de la Kunoichi y caballerosamente hacia que tomará asiento. El prodigio Uchiha se dio cuenta de que al momento de que Kakashi la dejará en la mesa, los ojos de ella mostraban una alegría y brillo que antes el no había visto en él.

¿Estarían saliendo? No... no era posible... pero pudo haber pasado de todo mientras el no estaba aquellos días que fueron como más de un mes en Konoha. ¿Pero que no el rubio había mencionado que apenas habían llegado? - ¿así como el había llegado unas horas después de su misión?. Miró con detenimiento cada escena, el rubio no se daba cuenta de lo que Sasuke miraba, mejor decidió dormir mientras esperaban su orden. Había mucha gente en aquel restaurante, pero había tranquilidad y silencio casi a la vez. Tan rico y exquisito lugar, el cual, tenía un hermoso tatami como decoración del suelo y seguido por unas mesas no muy caras pero que eran cubiertas por un mantel algo elegante pero con un toque de sencillez, la atmósfera era tranquila y combinaba con el lugar en donde todos se encontraban, las paredes estaban tapizadas de un rojo carmín con adornos dorados como líneas formar un hermoso estilo y flores estampadas. Había retratos que adornaban el lugar y lo hacían confortable, en el techo estaban las llamadas pantallas que cubrían los focos que iluminaban el lugar, estos hacían que la luz no fuera tan fuerte y dejaba el lugar un poco oscuro.

Luego fue cuando comenzó a alarmarse, como su sangre comenzó a hervir, Hatake estaba encerrando las manos de la pequeña en las suyas. Tan tiernamente. ¿Quién no quisiera estar en aquella situación?. Ella buscaba con su mirada los ojos de este y se perdía en ellos. ¿Era el comienzo de un nuevo amor? Lentamente, el Jounin alzó una de sus manos y la colocó debajo de la barbilla de la chica, alzándola. ¿Sería posible que los dos estuvieran enamorados? - ¿sería?- además... para ser un maestro y alumna no parecía que eso fuera... no parecía... era una relación amorosa a la perspectiva. Y el Uchiha apretó sus manos, enterrando sus uñas en su nívea piel. Su mirada mostraba peligro. Sakura comenzó a cerrar los ojos cuando Kakashi se acercaba lentamente a su rostro y la mano desocupada de este se dirigía lentamente a su mascará, bajándola. No soportó más. ¡Iban a besarse! Se sintió enojado. Muy enojado.

Se levantó bruscamente de su lugar y dejó al rubio con la baba en sueños, la mesera ya había traído la orden y se inquietó al ver que el rubio estaba dormido y faltaba alguien. Sasuke. El Uchiha se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba Sakura y sin darse cuenta de sus actos, tocó el hombro de Kakashi, interrumpiendo el beso que se iba a dar con Sakura. Sakura abrió los ojos para ver a un Sasuke con rostro frío y confuso y a Kakashi sonreír bajo la mascara tímidamente. Y luego comprendió. Inner-Sakura: "Sasuke te voy a mataaaaaaaaaaaar" Los había interrumpido.

"Yo.. Sasuke-Kun... ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? - ¿cómo has estado buen muchacho?" saludó el Jounin mayor con una gran amistad y seguridad. Uchiha le miró con ojos amenazadores, algo le decía que se había metido en su territorio. No le respondió el saludo. Volteó a ver a la Kunoichi de cabello rosa, quien lo veía como enojada. Quería que ella le saludará. "¿Te comió la lengua el gato?"

Sakura le miró a Sasuke, esta vez el estaba vestido como aquellos tiempos cuando Sasuke se fue a entrenar con Kakashi para participar en la última prueba de los exámenes Chunin, aquel traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, sólo que esta vez era un conjunto de dos y no uno. Era negro. No le dijo nada, quería que se fuera, Sasuke le miraba, pero no a los ojos.

"...Hola..." este saludo lo dirigió a la Kunoichi, quien, no captó lo que había escuchado. Sasuke vio que ella no le había respondido a su saludo. "... quiero... quiero hablar contigo..." este la tomó del brazo, su tacto era frío. Aquel contacto que hicieron ambos le mando escalofríos en la espalda. Ella no asintió pero se la llevó y salieron de aquel lugar. Sasuke no soltó el brazo de ella. No pronuncio palabra alguna.

"¿Cómo has estado... Uchiha?" Sakura trató de tomar una voz seria y fría. Él la miró, sorprendido de como le había llamado... por su apellido, no por su nombre, como si ya no fuera nada importante. No quiso admitirlo, pero se sintió enojado. "¿Qué me quería decir?"

Sasuke mordió su labio, a comparación de Sakura que cruzó los brazos esperando para que le contestaran.

"No tengo tu tiempo niño bonito..." espetó Sakura mirándose las uñas con esmalte rosa.

"... he estado bien... ¿cómo... cómo has estado tú...?" le miró, esta vez quería perderse en los ojos esmeraldas de ella, más sin amargó, ella no cruzó su mirada con la de él.

"... Creo que perfectamente... sólo por una cuanta basurilla por ahí..." el Inner estaba tomando control de ella. Se dio la vuelta y planeó dejar a Sasuke ahí, regresar con Kakashi al restaurante y concluir con la comida, pero no. Un brazo le detuvo. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Sakura de espaldas, no viéndole. "No tengo tu tiempo..."

"Sakura... ¿qué te pasa?... ¿por qué estas así?"

"¿Todavía lo preguntas? - ¿después de que me despreciaste? - me haces reír Uchiha, me haces reír... " fue lo último que le dijo, después de entrar ella... entró él, buscó con su mirada a Sakura, pero... ya no estaba, al igual que su maestro.

¿Qué paso?

¿A que horas salieron del restaurante?

Gruñó y dejó a su amigo en ese lugar.

Cuando se sentía pisoteado nada lo hacía parar hasta dar venganza... nada...

_

* * *

_

To be continued mina...  
_つづくみな。。。_

* * *


	4. Scroll: Venganza

**

* * *

**

A i t a i  
_Capítulo 4: Venganza_  
_By: Karura_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke caminó por las calles oscuras de Konoha, ya había anochecido desde que se fue al lugar de entrenamiento y se la pasó ahí entrenando, queriendo olvidar. Se lo merecía... se lo merecía sufrir. Gruñó. Se sentía traicionado... pareciera que Sakura estaba tomando una buena venganza en él. Dirigió su mano a su rostro y apartó uno que otro cabello que le cubría e impedía ver. Se sentía extraño y algo le quemaba en el estómago y corazón. ¿Sería que le dolía el que Sakura se olvidará de él?

"Bah... como si me importará tanto, de todos modos ya me había hartado... conseguiré a otra..." murmuró para si... fue cuando sintió una presencia acércasele a él. Aún había gente a los alrededores, algunas salían del conocido y pequeño bar y otras de restaurantes y tiendas de comida.

Le tocaron el hombro y rápido reaccionó, apartando bruscamente la mano de 'quien quiera que sea'.

"Ah... Sasuke-Kun... ¿qué haces por estos rumbos?" preguntó una voz masculina. El prodigio Uchiha se percató de quien era. Era su maestro.

"..." la furia le surgió otra vez. Sabia que era, pero no aceptaba. No aceptaba que se sentía celoso.

"Ya que estas por aquí... quiero hablar contigo. ¿Qué te parecen unas copas en el bar?" propuso el Jounin hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Hn..." típica frase de su diccionario.

"No me contestes con un 'hn' Sasuke, -¿si o no?-" le volvió a proponer.

"Como sea, espero que sea rápido 'Sensei' " espetó Sasuke.

"Oy, oy, no es para que me contestes así Sasuke, sólo quiero hablar contigo, no creo que me tarde mucho, unos 10 minutos o 15 dale tiempo a tu maestro y a las 'cosas' que importan." Sasuke gruñó. Los dos se dirigieron al bar más cercano.

Para comentar principalmente... Sasuke ya había entrado a un bar, pero había sido hace mucho y recordó que el ambiente era tranquilo pero tenía mucho olor a cigarro o licor. Escogieron una de las mesas al fondo que estaba muy tranquila y no había personas alrededor, el ambiente era sombrío, pero lo iluminaba una que otra lucecita.

"No me haga perder el tiempo y váyase al grano, - ¿de que quiere hablar?" Sasuke se veía impaciente y no le agradaba estar cerca de su maestro. Sentía que quería partirle la cara en cualquier momento.

"Bueno... principalmente sobre Sakura..." y ahí va otra vez aquella Kunoichi que le hacía la vida imposible. Sasuke gruñó. "... ya sé lo que pasó entre ustedes dos... pero... ¿por qué quisiste que fuera 'parte' de ti si no la amas y mucho menos quieres? Sakura no se merece lo que le hiciste..." comentó el Jounin mirando a Sasuke.

El chico del Sharingan le miró para matar. Luego sonrió. Iba a decir la verdad y no con pausas y mentiras. Pero era un error lo que había hecho.

"Simplemente 'no' la 'quiero' Kakashi, mi primer OBJETIVO era matar a Itachi, el segundo restaurar mi clan ¿y qué se necesita para poder reproducir en mi caso? una mujer y aquella mujer fue Sakura, decidí por que me parecería perfecto, además sería como tener un plato listo." contestó Sasuke cerrando los ojos. "Además, ya casi me la llevaba a la cama, si no hubiera sido por que me salí de control..."

Kakashi le miró feo, ahora él se sintió furioso. Mordió su labio bajo la mascara.

"Pero de todos modos buscaré a otra, hay bastantes en Konoha."

"Ay Sasuke-Chan... si supieras cuanto te odian aquí... cuanto... por que ella era la única que tenías, era la única que siguió creyendo en ti... era la única que verdaderamente 'te' amaba... 'era' Sasuke... 'era'..." suspiró y se levantó de aquel asiento, listo para marcharse. "Pero... las cosas cambian, la despreciaste, eres un arrogante bastardo que sólo piensa en si mismo y no le da privilegios a otros... no pensaste que todo te saliera mal... ¿verdad? Mira que hasta las prostitutas ni siquiera quieren tener sexo con alguien como tú... je... pero ahora... yo tomaré venganza... será para hacerla feliz... ¡COMO A TI TE ALEGRÓ MATAR A ITACHI! esta es la última oportunidad de verla... comienza a tratarla bien o... ya no la tendrás... te aseguro que te será difícil... ya que no dejaré que cumplas mucho... sé que estoy siendo un bastardo en estos momentos, pero es por el bien de ella. 'Cuídate'." y dicho esto último dejó sólo al Uchiha, dejándolo en sus pensamientos.

----

El Uchiha llegó furioso a su departamento, golpeó la pared más cercana a la entrada y en esta dejó un gran hoyo, pateó lo que encontraba cercanamente y luego se dejó caer en el sillón, bufando. Maldiciendo. Gruñendo. Cerró los ojos. Sakura era la única y era cierto. Ahora ya no le dejarían salir de Konoha, ya no.

"Ni siquiera una corriente prostituta quiere tener sexo conmigo, ja... ya me la creo Kakashi..." siempre el Uchiha era así. No aceptaba... no aceptaba que le ganaran. Rodó a su izquierda. Tomó el control remoto. Prendió el televisor, había pasado más de 1 mes que no lo usaba.

En las noticias se hablaba que las fuerzas especiales de Ninjas policías de ANBU habían atrapado a varios ninjas de la niebla que habían tratado de atacar a Konoha. Al escuchar 'ANBU' lo hizo enojar. Le recordó a Kakashi. "Bah, maldito bastardo de profesor que tengo..." le cambió el canal y vio un anuncio del Icha Icha de nuevo volumen, en el comercial aparecía Jiraiya como autor orgulloso de que a varias personas les gustase el libro. Al escuchar que en el Icha Icha se anunciaban nuevas estrategias para coquetear y varias cosas más y que la película y que se sabe tanto más, el Uchiha imaginó a Sakura estar en la cama con Kakashi... Gruñó. Ver la televisión no le haría nada bueno.

Apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina y vio algo que Sakura le había regalado... una toalla de cocina que estaba bordada al final con un te quiero. Se mordió el labio... aún estaba enojado pero se sentía 'traicionado' por que su ex- lo había 'dejado' por Kakashi. Y como el niño chiquito que una vez fue... tomó la toalla y la abrazó.. era una de las pocas cosas que se quedó de ella. ¿Por qué decía tantas cosas malas de ella? - ¿por qué su corazón era tan frío y decía cosas que hacían sentir mal?

El Uchiha tampoco se entendía... nunca había aprendido a amar y se sentía mal... no quería decir cosas hirientes pero no sabía como expresarse... más que con rudeza. Dejó la toalla en su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto, ahí, tirado, estaba una camiseta de ella que se ensucio con un entrenamiento que tuvo con él y ella se fue a bañar a su casa... cosa que molestó bastante al Uchiha pero la dejó de todos modos. Tomó la pieza, ya no tenía el olor de Sakura, ya no, olía a sucio por que estaba en el suelo y aparte el polvo le había cubierto.

Sacudió la prenda y se dirigió a su cama, esa y la toalla eran las únicas cosas que tenía de ella. ¿Por qué en estos últimos momentos comenzaba a apreciar por lo menos una prenda de ella? - ¿por qué no fue antes? Quien lo entiende. Se levantó de ahí... no se dejaría vencer rápidamente... Kakashi y Sakura no tendrían la venganza.

----

Sakura estaba en el cuarto de Kakashi, aún este no llegaba. Se sintió algo triste, pero su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, el saber que el la dejó otra noche en su casa le ponía feliz. Empacó para otro día. Suspiró. Tomó aire y quiso bajar el rubor que cubrían sus mejillas. Se dirigió al baño no sin antes traerse unas ropas de ella para dormir y la camiseta de Kakashi. 'No creo que le importe...' cerró la puerta con seguro tras de si. Las cortinas del cuarto estaban abiertas y se veía un bonito paisaje de la noche.

Incluso las cortinas de la puerta del balcón que era de vidrio.

Después de tomar el relajante baño, salió con la camiseta de Kakashi puesta y notó que alguien ya estaba ahí. Era Kakashi que aún estaba con su traje de Jounin.

"Kakashi... em... tomé un baño... espero que no te moleste..." le sonrió, Kakashi volteó a verle y también hizo lo mismo. Se veía tan pura en aquel estado, su cabello húmedo y sus mejillas rosadas por el baño. Sus grandes ojos verdes esmeralda le reflejaban calidez.

'Kakashi... cuenta hasta diez... no lo hagas... no lo hagas...'

Sakura se sentó en la cama y sacó un libro, iba comenzar a leer, las luces del cuarto estaban prendidas. El Jounin se quitó la chaqueta y se metió al baño. Pasaron 10 minutos y este salio bañado y con una camiseta negra y pantalones de dormir. Se dirigió con Sakura y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"¿Qué lees Sakura?" preguntó este con curiosidad.

Ella volteó a verle y le sonrió.

"No tiene... importancia..." contestó y luego miró a su maestro... aún con aquella mascara pero sin el Hitai-ate "¿Se baña con la mascara?"

"Jejeje... claro que no, sólo que me la puse después." a Sakura le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

"¿Y por qué no se la quita?" preguntó Sakura acercándose a él. "¿Qué quiere ocultar?"

"Mi hermoso rostro... jejejeje..." bromeó Kakashi y luego notó la aproximación que estaba haciendo Sakura. Este comenzó a inclinarse, estaba deseando ese momento. Sakura llevó una mano al rostro de Kakashi y hundió su dedo en la entre la tela y su piel, comenzó a bajar la tela lentamente. Kakashi llevó una mano a la cintura de Sakura, el libro cayó al suelo haciendo un TUD de sonido. Finalmente Sakura pudo bajar la tela aquella y vio el hermoso rostro de su maestro.

'Y NO ESTABA BROMEANDO... es tan... guapo y esta BUENISIMO' sin pensarlo ni una vez, se acercó a él y le plantó un besó, el cual fue adquiriendo caricias. Los dos fueron recostándose en la cama, ella quedando en el suave colchón y este quedando sobre ella.

Las piernas de Sakura encerraron las de Kakashi y las acariciaba con las de ella. El beso había sido bastante largo y aún no terminaban, se necesitaban, una mano de Kakashi se dirigió al brazo de Sakura y fue bajando mientras tocaba la piel de su alumna, luego bajó más, llegando a la cintura y dirigiéndose a la pierna, en la cual tuvo éxito de acariciar... justo cuando su mano iba a acariciar un muslo y la mano de Sakura se introducía debajo de la camiseta de Kakashi para removerla se escuchó un sonido en la puerta del balcón, como si la hubieran golpeado con algo. Se separaron lentamente. Kakashi se levantó y se dirigió a la gran puerta de vidrio. La abrió y sintió el frío del clima, vio que a lo lejos una figura le miraba enojado y se apartaba de aquel lugar con las habilidades ninjas. Miró para abajo y se encontró con una piedra.

'¿Así que el Uchiha está celoso?' tiró la piedra y volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta con seguro y moviendo las cortinas para cubrir las puertas. 'Es incomprensible... incluso viene y molesta para vengarse...'

Sakura estaba ruborizada, había besado a su maestro y casi... casi iban a tener una relación sexual. Maldito quien haya interrumpido.

"¿Q-qué pasó?" preguntó ella.

"Ah... sólo una piedra..." contestó simplemente Kakashi dirigiéndose con su alumna como si nada pasó, no se colocó esta vez la mascara y se hecho en la cama, dándole de espaldas a Sakura. Esta no sabía que hacer... si abrazarle o... dejarle así... "adelante Sakura... claro que puedes.." y sorprendiéndose de aquello, sonrió y abrazó la espalda de su maestro, cerrando los ojos.

----

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó temprano y se dirigió al lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban siempre, queriendo encontrar a Sakura y amigos ahí. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ahí, se enojó y se dirigió a él.

"¡HEY BASTARDO! ayer me dejaste plantado en el restaurante con tu orden y adivina que, ese dinero que tuve que pagar era para mi plato de Ramen para hoy... ¡VOY A COMER UN PLATO DE RAMEN MENOS! Sasuke, págame aquello..." pero el Uchiha no le hacía caso... estaba mirando para otro lado... a un lado de Naruto... "¿Uh... qué.. qué es interesante?" preguntó el rubio mirando hacía atrás y vio a Sakura con el libro Icha Icha cerrado, se sorprendió tanto. "¡AH SAKURA CHANNNNN! - ¿qué haces con el libro del pervertido de Kakashi?" Sakura lo miró y sonrió.

"Oh... ¿esto?... veras... es un regalo que le compré esta mañana... con trabajos me lo vendieron..." lo y en efecto, tenía un pequeño moñito y una de las esquinas.

"Oh... ya me había asustado... por cierto, -¿hoy es su cumpleaños o qué?"

"No.. no nada de eso... es que... quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi..." contestó Sakura ruborizándose. Naruto cerró los ojos y alargó la boca. De repente abrió los ojos.

"¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON KAKASHI Y ERES SU NOVIA!" gritó histérico.

"Bueno... creo que no soy su novia... pero... estoy saliendo con él..." le sonrió a Naruto ocultando su con el libro.

"Oh... ¿te lavó el cerebro o qué?" Naruto fue a tentar la frente de Sakura.

"No, no, no, nada de eso Naruto" Sakura apartó el libro de su ruborizada cara, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba intensamente, enojada dejó de verle no sin antes hacerle un Juump.

"... hn.." fue lo único que gimió Sasuke.

"Mmm... bueno, parece que el aire esta caliente, bueno Sakura-chan... el pervertido aún no llega, voy al baño que me ando orinando"

Sakura y Sasuke quedaron solos. Ninguno cruzó palabra alguna. Sakura comenzó a irse.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó de la nada Sasuke.

"A un lugar que no te interesa..." contestó simplemente Sakura.".. voy a buscar a Ka..." pero no puedo terminar por que se sintió presionada fuertemente con un árbol.

"¿Vas a ir a buscar con el que te la pasas en la cama?" susurró en el oído de esta el Uchiha.

"¿D-de qué hablas?" espetó esta enojada, tratando de zafarse. "Suéltame que me lastimas."

"¿Crees poder dejarme así solamente?" le susurró otra vez, mandándole escalofríos... luego sintió como la mejilla de este rozaba con la de ella y unos brazos le abrazaban.

Era su imaginación o Sasuke la estaba abrazando...

El chillido alegre de Naruto la salvó y se apartó de Sasuke, no sin antes enviarle una mirada fulminante.

'No creas que te saldrás con la tuya Kakashi... Sakura sólo esta confundida...'

_

* * *

_

To be continued mina...  
つづくみな。。。

* * *


	5. Scroll: Cita

**

* * *

**

A i t a i  
_Capítulo 5: Cita_  
_By: Karura_

_

* * *

_

Todos estaban callados, nadie hablaba después de que Naruto regresó del baño... Sakura miraba para otra parte, no quería cruzarse con la mirada de Sasuke. El Uchiha gruñó y gruñó. Naruto estaba tratando de arrancarle las patas a una araña.

Pooooof

El sonido de su maestro llegando los sacó a todos de los pensamientos.

"¡Kakashi Sensei, llega tarde!" grita Naruto, esta vez Sakura no le acompaña, si no que esta se adelanta al maestro.

"Llega tarde... Kakashi..." musita ella ruborizándose.

"Pero no tan tarde como siempre... ahora me adelante para verte, Sakura-Chan..." le murmuró sonriéndole luego algo en su mirada le cautivó, un nuevo número del Icha Icha se le estaba posando en frente.

"Le... le compré esto como muestra de mi gratitud... gracias..." murmuró Sakura entregándoselo y él lo tomó, sonriendo y también sorprendido por el acto de la pequeña Sakura.

"Gracias, Sakura-Chan." le agradeció el maestro acariciándole el rostro. El rubio miraba con una gran sonrisa todo lo que pasaba, mientras que el Uchiha estaba que le hervía la sangre de coraje.

"Ya váyanse besando" propuso el rubio emocionado.

"Y dejar que veas mi bello rostro, no Naruto... sólo Sakura-chan me lo ha visto..." contestó este guardando el libro en su bolsa trasera. El rubio abrió los ojos a más no poder.

"¡En serio! - ¿c-cómo es Sakura-Chan? - ¿tiene labios de pescado o dientes de conejo o..." Sakura le silencio con un dedo.

"No... es un rostro normal... y es... es muy guapo... a parte de que parece muy joven..." le susurró. Naruto cerró los ojos al estilo Kitsune (zorro) y comenzó a murmurar ciertas cosas incomprensibles como que el no tenía suerte y ella sí.

'Ja... su rostro de mierda, no me hagas enojar más, Kakashi...' gruñía Sasuke mentalmente, apartando la mirada de aquel lado.

"Anden, bésense y demuestren que son la mejor pareja" provocó Naruto para poder ver el rostro de su maestro. "Sakura me dijo que salían, háganlo"

"Bueno... si eso quieres Naruto y a mi me apetecería volver a besar los labios de Sakura" esto último lo susurró pero Sasuke pudo escucharlo bien y el rubio no. La sangre le hervía al prodigio.

'No te dejes vencer por tus celos... no... no te dejes vencer...'

Y fueron los gritos de emoción de Naruto que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos al ver que Kakashi no tenía mascará y que no era lo que parecía, la noche anterior no lo había distinguido bien, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba bien conservado... y tenía un rostro juvenil y no de viejo ruco que el había pensado. Y los gritos de emoción de Naruto incrementaron cuando el maestro y alumna juntaron sus labios para un nuevo beso, el cual llevó a más de apasionado y habían durado un buen tiempo besándose y acariciándose que olvidaron a los otros dos.

Y eso hizo enfurecer más al Uchiha, que sin su consentimiento se lanzó a los dos tórtolos que se estaban quedando sin aire para separarlos y ponerle fin a aquello. Apartó a Kakashi de Sakura y lo tumbó en el suelo, Sakura gritó desesperada para que le dejará, pero el Uchiha la ignoraba y torcía el brazo del maestro casi para dislocárselo.

"¡Sasuke, deja a Kakashi!" gritó ella.

Y Sasuke no se contuvo... con toda su fuerza dobló el brazo de Kakashi a la espalda.

CRACKKKK

Lo había roto.

"Kyaaaaaaa" gritó Sakura soltando lágrimas, pero fueron detenidas al ver que el cuerpo que estaba retorciéndose de dolor desapareció con un POOF y se transformó en un tronco.

Kakashi apareció detrás del Uchiha.

"Tienes que controlarte..." le susurró y luego lo soltó, saltando lejos del poseedor del Sharingan cabreado.

"Kakashi, - ¿esta bien?" preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

"Aa.." contestó Kakashi.

"Eso esta bien..." ella se limpio las lágrimas.." Me estaba preguntando... si después de esto... bueno... ¿una cita?"

"Claro..."

----

El día había pasado hasta el mediodía, en el cual, Kakashi les dijo a todos sus alumnos cansados que se podían ir, el Uchiha desapareció sin hablarle a los demás.

Mientras Sakura caminaba abrazada por Kakashi, no se dieron cuenta de que Kurenai miraba a los dos con sorpresa.

"Ka-Kakashi" le llamó la Jounin, Kakashi y Sakura voltearon a verle y Sakura quiso despegarse del Jounin pero este no la dejó.

"Ejejeje... ¿qué sucede Kurenai..?"

"¿Qué son ustedes? por Dios, no me digan que son una pareja ya, KAKASHI ERES UN Pervertido ¿cómo te atreves ligarte a tu estudiante?" le espetó la Jounin.

"Pues... ella se vino..." Y Kurenai miró a Sakura con sorpresa, la cual se ruborizó mucho y miró feo a su maestro.

"Cla-claro que no, él empezó todo, el empezó a coquetearme..." corrigió Sakura enojada.

"Aa..."

"Bueno, si nos disculpas Kurenai... me voy con mi chica, jajajaja" y se retiraron caminando lentamente.

"... quien los entiende... ese ruco..." susurró Kurenai.

En eso... el ambiente se puso tenso y Kakashi se detuvo agresivamente. Kurenai comenzó a reirse nerviosamente y fue cuando Kakashi habló.

"Puedes decirme hentai, pero no puedes decirme RUCO, no estoy tan viejo para empezar..."

"Eh eh... ejejeje, claro... Kakashi-San no eres ruco... eres... joven, si eso..." corrigió Kurenai. 'Ya ni yo me la creo, recuerdo la vez que traté de quitarle la mascara en jardín de niños... y no se dejó... de seguro tiene muchas arrugas...'

----

Mientras tanto, Sasuke no aparecía por ningún lugar... y Kakashi aprovechó aquello para llevar a Sakura a un pub (bar) en el cual, ambos podrían brindar y platicar.

Los dos escogieron un lugar muy romántico para ellos, alejado de las molestias e interrupciones.

"Neh... Kakashi... he estado pensando en que... en que... bueno... yo... mmm... me gusta mucho usted..."

"Sakura, primero empieza a hablarme con el tú, no usted..."

"Bueno, me gustas mucho... pero... aún así..." Sakura miró una copa de vodka (no se me ocurrió otra cosa).

"Mmm... ¿piensas en Sasuke aún?"

"Aún me duele... "

"... Bueno... mira quien viene" y apareció en frente de ellos una mujer muy bella, rubia e imagínense ustedes lo demás...

La chica se acercó a ellos y le guiña un ojo a Sakura.

"Disculpa... pero tengo que hablar con tu prometido por unos cuantos segundos, el no tardará..." ella le sonrió dulcemente a Sakura.

"Esta... esta bien" dijo Sakura, aunque tenía celos...

"Bueno... déjame ir a hablar con Yume, no sé que quiere, pero si la conozco y sólo es una amiga Sakura" Kakashi le sonrió bajo la mascara y soltó la risita que parece de Goofy.

"..." Yume y Kakashi salieron de aquel bar.

Sakura pensó que iba a esperar mucho, pero en un minuto Kakashi volvió a entrar, pero ahora no estaba Yume.

"Nah... esa mujer..." susurró Kakashi y luego Sakura volteó a mirarle.

"¿Qué sucede Kakashi-Sensei?" preguntó ella.

"No es nada... bueno... hn... "

Sakura se extrañó al ver aquel comportamiento.

"... Sakura... ¿quieres brindar conmigo?" propuso de la nada Kakashi. "... ¿de qué vas a estar conmigo para toda la vida... y?" pero no pudo terminar ya que Sakura lo interrumpió con la botella de vodka enfrente de él.

"Claro, a brindar." y ella puso en frente de el la copa, el también se llenó una copa y los dos brindaron. Sakura llevó aquel liquido a sus labios y le gustó, sin saber por que, comenzó a tomar más y Kakashi no la detenía. Comenzó a ponerse borracha hasta el limite en donde ya balbuceabas incoherencias.

"hic... que mala vida... pero lo bueno que te conocí..." comenzaba a susurrar Sakura.

"Si..." asintió Kakashi.

"Bueno... hic... dame otra copita..." y Kakashi le dio otra copita, pero cuando iba a tomar otra, él la detuvo. "¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa?"

"Mmm... bueno... creo hic c-reo que ya es hic mucho... ven hic..." y Kakashi se la llevó en los brazos, no sin antes pagar.

----

Sakura estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba. No le importó tocar el piso, quería tocar la cama y dormir, no distinguió bien el lugar al principio pero luego comenzó a tener forma para ella, aunque aún así no captaba nada con la borrachera que tenía, aún así... el lugar no era la casa de Kakashi... era diferente... le reconocía el lugar...

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que sintió como la recargaban en la pared y sus brazos los dejaban inmóviles con otros, pero los presionaban suavemente, fue cuando sintió unos labios acercarse a los de ella y aquella sensación que les dio a los suyos la hizo emocionar, era apasionadamente extraño.

Fue cuando él susurró su nombre...

"Sakura... mírame..." y no era la voz de Kakashi, el tacto en su rostro era diferente... no era Kakashi... él no era Kakashi.

Y se vio sonreír... pero también entristecer...

Ella no estaba en la casa de Kakashi... y estaba en la casa de la persona de en frente...

"Sasuke..."

_

* * *

_

To be continued mina...  
つづくみな。。。

* * *


	6. Scroll: Cuerpo

**

* * *

**

A i t a i  
_Capítulo 6: Cuerpo_  
_By: Karura_

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke" murmuró Sakura al verle, tenía las mejillas rosadas por el alcohol y estaba baja de defensas. "¿Qué quieres?"

Sasuke se acercó al oído de Sakura.

"Te quiero a ti" le susurró mordiéndole la pequeña oreja de la pelirosa.

"Jeje... vamos, déjame ir a casa, estoy cansada..." musitó Sakura sonriéndole.

"No, ahora que te tengo aquí..."

"... eres imposible..." la pelirosa cerró los ojos y sonreía mientras el Uchiha daba pequeños besitos en el cuello de esta.

"Vamos..." le susurró el chico plantando un beso a los labios de la Kunoichi. Ella se dejó llevar.

"Jejeje... Sasuke - ¿qué te sucede? - ¿por qué andas tan cariñoso pequeño?" Sakura le abrazó.

"Estoy así por que te quiero..."

"¿Me quieres? - ¿en... en que aspecto?"

"En varios..."

"Oh..." Sakura soltó una risita cuando Sasuke le dio un beso en el hombro. "hic... vamos a dormir... ne? tengo sueño..."

"No sin antes divertirnos..." dejó de recargarla en la pared y la tomó en brazos.

"¿A dónde vamos precioso? hic..." Sakura se acurrucó en el pecho de este.

"A mi cuarto..."

"Que bueno que eres comprensible..." musitó Haruno cerrando los ojos.

Sasuke la dejó en la cama y entre cerró la puerta. Se fue desvistiendo hasta quedar en ropa interior, se acercó a Sakura seductoramente y le besó en los labios.

"Hay... Sasuke-Chan hic... que divertido eres... ¿dónde esta ese lado oscuro? hic jijijiji" Sakura le abrazó.

El Uchiha le fue quitando la ropa, sin aprobación de ella, fue seduciéndola hasta dejarla desnuda. La colocó en una posición cómoda y tradicional y fue cuando la penetró. ( E--- ¿Ven? un Lemon muy chafa XD).

"Oh, Sasuke..."

Cuando terminaron Sasuke se separó de ella y se recostó a un lado de ella, no abrazándola y dándole la espalda, ella no comprendía que pasaba por el alcohol y tan pronto como terminó se quedó profundamente dormida.

----

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura fue la primera en abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al no verse en la casa de Kakashi o por lo menos en una habitación reconocida... esperen... esa habitación se parece a la de...

'¡Sasuke!'

Sakura dio un saltito y se vio desnuda, comenzó a alarmarse y fue cuando vio las cobijas y sabanas... ahí estaba una mancha roja... de verdad lo habían hecho y no vio a nadie en la cama.

'Que no sea Sasuke que no sea Sasuke quenoseaSasuke...' se repetía mentalmente y fue cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió mostrando a un Sasuke bien cambiado y que apenas se acababa de bañar. 'Es Sasuke...'

"Veo que te acabas de despertar..." dijo el Uchiha pasando de largo y dirigiéndose a un mueble solitario, el cual abrió y se dedicó a inspeccionarlo.

"Sasuke. ¿Qué hago aquí? - ¿qué me hiciste?" le espetó ella furiosa tapándose con una sabana.

"Querrás decir... que hicimos..." le dijo con tranquilidad sacando algo del mueble, era rosa. Ella se enfureció.

"¡Ya sé lo que hicimos! - ¡No tienes el derecho!"

"Claro que tengo por que aún soy tu novio" le dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras sacaba otras cosas de su mueble.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver ¿y desde cuándo seguimos siendo novios? - ¡QUE CÍNICO Y DESCARADO ERES!" ella buscó su ropa para poder salir de aquel lugar.

"Seguimos siendo por que yo no te pedí quebramiento, tan sólo te dije palabras horribles..."

"¿Y aún así crees que regresaré a ti? - ¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!" Sakura tomó un zapato de él y se lo lanzó, peor él lo esquivó con gran agilidad.

La miró retadoramente.

"Mmm... bueno... ayer no estabas enojada conmigo, es más, estabas muy risueña y empalagosa... tanto que me gustó como gemías y decías mi nombre..."

"No es cierto, yo no estaba así... ¡NO RECUERDO BIEN LO DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR!" mintió la Haruno volteándose por que se había puesto roja.

"Lo que digas, pero no se me olvida lo de la noche anterior... toma" él le dio un vestido rosa y unas sandalias modernas de tacón color hueso.

Ella le miró fríamente y tomó las ropas. Su mente decía que no, pero su interior decía que sí. Le sonrió a Sasuke y le lanzó la sandalia, esta vez dándole con el tacón en la tibia (es un hueso de la pierna, se sitúa entre la rodilla y el tobillo), Sasuke gimió y se sobó aquella parte, haciendo una mueca chistosa y a la vez enojada.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse de él.

"Ah jajá jajá... te vez muy raro así... jijiji" Sakura tomó la sandalia y se apartó de Sasuke. "Te mereces sufrir más, lastima que el tacón no es suficiente..."

Sakura salió de la habitación, conocía perfectamente la casa de Sasuke.

Al momento de que él ya no la sintió cerca no pudo evitar dar un grito de dolor, en serio que aquel tacón le había dado en la tibia...

----

Sakura se midió el vestido que Sasuke le había dado, era tela ligera pero con bonitos adornos, era rosa-claro y tenía bastantes estampados. Los tirantitos eran de un rosa un poco más oscuro, mientras que los bordes tenían un bonito corte. Se midió las sandalias y en efecto... le quedaron bien. Se vio en el espejo. Nada mal... debía decirle a Sasuke que al menos tenía buen gusto por ropa. Sonrió y quiso reír de él, pero mejor no, ya que no quería 'perdonarlo' aún...

Salió del baño ya bañada, peinada, limpia y vestida sencillamente pero con el toque de belleza, tenía que salir de ese lugar de una vez, se dirigió a la sala, no estaba Sasuke, eso le hacía más fácil todo, la entrada estaba al dar la vuelta, al momento de darla, unos brazos le detuvieron.

"¿A dónde vas? aún no hemos tenido la mayor diversión... Sakura..." le murmuró Sasuke alejándola un poco y viendo el cuerpo de la pequeña a la perfección, con un brazo hizo que ella volteará, miró el trasero de esta, vaya que lo tenía muy bien... ¡Basta! - ¿desde cuándo pensaba así? respuesta: desde que el Ero-Sennin le enseñó el Icha Icha.

"¿Ya me dejas ir?" le preguntó ella notando la mirada intensa de él.

"Te queda muy bien este vestido... aunque me gustaría que le rellenaras un poco este lado..." le dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en la pierna.

Sakura se enojó.

"¡OYE! - ¿qué te crees para hacer eso?- ya déjame ir, necesito ir a casa... "

"¿Te refieres con aquel traidor de Kakashi?"

"Kakashi no es un traidor y mira quien habla... Traidor fuiste tú al dejar a Konoha.." ella gruñó y de un tirón se dejó libre, dirigiéndose a la puerta enojada, recordar aquellos tiempos aún le daba amargura y más cuando ella le confesó aquel día sus sentimientos, tocó la perilla y comenzó a jugar con ella, esperando a que Sasuke le dijera algo; se mordió el labio y fue cuando abrió la puerta, dando pasos hacía enfrente.

"Aún así... con él no serás... feliz..." musitó el Uchiha.

"Creo que con él sí... pero contigo no..."

Sakura dio un portazo y se alejó molesta.

----

Sasuke gruñó y pateo la maseta que tenía una planta por morir, se echó en el sillón y reprimió un grito en el cojín.

Él no quería admitir aquel sentimiento raro... no era amor tampoco aún, ni tampoco un te quiero... sí no que se estaban creando... por el simple hecho de que ella era parte de él y que él... estaba comenzando a extrañarla...

_

* * *

_

To be continued mina...  
つづくみな。。。

* * *


	7. Scroll: Preocupación

**

* * *

**

A i t a i  
_**Capítulo 7: Preocupación**  
**By: Karura**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura entró a su casa furiosa, no había nadie. Sí, no había nadie desde hace mucho tiempo, sus padres ya no vivían y eso la mantenía alejada de su casa y por eso se la pasaba en casas de amigas. Se tumbó en el sillón, - ¿cómo pudo dejar que ambos se acostaran?. Gruñó, aún así no quería admitir que le había gustado. Maldito licor...

"No volveré a tomar más de aquello..." murmuró la pelirosa y fue cuando recordó algo... Kakashi estaba con ella... ¿qué pasó con él? Trató de recordar todo. Estaban en el bar... ¿qué había sucedido? De seguro regresó a casa, se levantó y salio. Tenía que ir a verlo.

Sakura llegó a la casa de Kakashi, tocó el timbre varias veces pero no le contestaron, se preocupó mientras se mordía el labio. Como una Kunoichi, saltó hacía el balcón donde se veía la habitación de Kakashi, si es que no estaba cubierta la puerta de vidrio por las cortinas. Estaba cerrada y no se veía nada por las cortinas. Gruñó y comenzó a tocar la puerta del balcón.

No hubo respuesta.

La preocupación comenzó a dominarla. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? o...

¡La rubia!

La rubia tenía que ver con Kakashi.

Flash back.

Estaban en el pub y todo parecía tranquilo hasta que llegó aquella rubia, Kakashi dijo que la conocía y se marchó, fue cuando regresó pero comenzó a embriagarla... ¿cómo paró hasta la casa de Sasuke? eso no lo comprendía...

End flash back

Se volvió a levantar y se dirigió al pub, tenía que encontrarlo. Cuando llegó, el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y relajante. Buscó a la rubia, la cual, no había rastro de ella. Se enojó. Se dirigió al manager (administrador).

"Di...disculpe... quisiera saber... quisiera saber si aquí trabaja una mujer de nombre Yume... la estoy buscando..." comentó Sakura. Tal vez Kakashi estaba con ella.

"Ah, señorita... sí, ella trabaja aquí." comentó el manager.

Sakura sonrió.

"Bueno- ¿está aquí?" preguntó Sakura con esperanza.

"No... ahora no trabaja" respondió.

"Este, ayer la vi, quisiera saber si regresó o le dejó algún recado" Sakura vio al administrador colocarse una mano en la barbilla.

"Mmm... sí, ayer estaba con un tipo alto y de cabello gris, el cual, no hablabla, ella comentó que se iría a su casa, pidio día libre, por cierto... el mismo tipo estaba contigo ayer... antes de irse con la rubia y después que tú te fueras..."

Sakura abrió a más no poder los ojos, todo parecía un embrollo, pero no sabía como acomodar cada cosa.

Primero estaba ella con él en el pub, dispuestos a brindar o hablar, luego viene la rubia y Kakashi sale, pero luego entra al pub sin Yume y regresa con ella para brindar. Recuerda que salen y estaba muy ebria, fue cuando estaba en la casa de Sasuke y ocurrió todo aquello, pero... ¿cómo fue que Kakashi cambio por Sasuke? al menos que Sasuke lo halla atacado. ¡NO! no debes de pensar en eso Sakura...

Luego aquello le cruzó en la mente. Mmm... sí, ayer estaba con un tipo alto y de cabello gris, el cual, no hablaba, ella comentó que se iría a su casa, pidio día libre, por cierto... el mismo tipo estaba contigo ayer... antes de irse con la rubia y después que tú te fueras... aquello podía significar varias cosas. Se intrigó. Si Kakashi se fue con la rubia... entonces... Sasuke se había transformado en Kakashi y logró engañarla... pero... ¿desde dónde se transformó en él?

Abrió los ojos. Desde que apareció Yume. ¿Acaso Yume se había aliado a Sasuke para poder entretener a Kakashi? Tal vez... eso era lo más próximo a resolver. Kakashi comenzó a comportarse extraño desde que se fue con Yume y 'regresó'

"Nah... esa mujer..." susurró Kakashi y luego Sakura volteó a mirarle.

"¿Qué sucede Kakashi-Sensei?" preguntó ella.

"No es nada... bueno... hn... "

'Hn' no se encontraba casi en su vocabulario y no era tan serio y no era amargado para ella. Fue desde aquel entonces, Sasuke la engañó y emborrachó.

Si eso pasó... ella se marchó con 'Kakashi' el cual, el asistente dijo: por cierto... el mismo tipo estaba contigo ayer... antes de irse con la rubia y después que tú te fueras... Eso significaba que cuando ella se fue... el verdadero Kakashi entró otra vez pero con Yume... ¿a caso la olvidó? - ¿por qué no fue a buscarla?

Sintió dolor y mordió su labio.

"Bueno... ¿po-podría darme la dirección de la casa de Yume?" preguntó Sakura sintiendo lo peor.

"Mmm... no vive en casa pero si en departamento, aquí está el número y dirección." el manager le dio un papelito en donde estaban los datos.

"Gracias..." dijo Sakura tomando el papelito y luego salió del pub con los ojos brillosos. 'Cálmate Sakura... no va a pasar nada...'

Inner-Sakura: Vamos Sakura... sabes que él no te quiere.

'Claro que me quiere... '

Inner-Sakura: Yo me conformó con Sasuke.

'Y yo con Kakashi'

---

Llegó al número del departamento. Las piernas le temblaban. No quería saber que había pasado pero quería saber si Kakashi estaba bien. Tragó saliva y entró a aquel lugar para buscar el departamento. _Número 20_decía la puerta en donde se había parado. Levantó la mano y la cerró en forma para poder tocarla, cuando apenas la tocó, no se oyó nada, pero se abrió.

"Ho...hola... ¿Yume?" musitó Sakura, pero no le contestaron.

Inner-Sakura: Entra a la puta casa de una vez.

'Pero es invadir propiedad...'

Inner-Sakura: Entra y encuentra al creador de tus preocupaciones en este día.

'Bueno..."

Inner-Sakura: Nada de bueno, entra de una re-maldita vez.

Sakura entró a la casa e inspeccionó, la cocina era lo primero a ver, habían cosas tiradas, como platos, había una canasta de fresas la cual, casi estaba vacía, muchas cosas tiradas.

Inner-Sakura: Me recuerda al desmadre de gallinero de Naruto.

Suspiró, muchas cosas tiradas, pero no Kakashi o Yume.

Siguió buscando y vio la sala, no había nada, estaba perfectamente ordenada.

Inner-Sakura: La cocina será un desastre... pero esto esta súper.

El baño había sido usado. Se entristeció, le recordaba al baño que una vez Sasuke usó y destrozó... olvidó aquel recuerdo y siguió buscando, hasta que llegó al ultimo cuarto, no quería abrirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Inner-Sakura: Ábrelo de una..

'Cállate, tú no eres así'

Inner-Sakura: ... tienes razón...

"Esta bien..." musitó Sakura abriendo la perilla.

----

Sasuke estaba en el Ichiraku Ramen, siendo acompañado de Naruto, por una parte se sentía victorioso el cabrón, pero por otra se sentía extraño. En la parte victoriosa aún no sabía si funcionaria. Y la extraña es la preocupación que es por Sakura, quien no ha aparecido ni siquiera con su maestro.

"Ne, Sasuke, parece ser que Sakura se quedó dormida al igual que Kakashi Sensei... aunque no me extraña que no aparezca el... siempre llega tarde... tal vez Sakura se le este pegando por juntarse mucho con él... ¿no crees?" hablaba el rubio animadamente mientras tomaba el 5 plato de Ramen.

"Vamos Sasuke, habla... ¿qué tienes cabrón? te noto muy serio..."

"No es nada..." musitó el Uchiha.

"¿Qué dijistes?"

Sasuke rió por la falta de su amigo al hablar. Sonrió, una sonrisa de amistad, aquella palabra le había vuelto a la vida.

"Naruto... se dice dijiste..." comentó el Uchiha, Naruto sonrió.

"Ya lo sé, tenía que hacerte despertar, y era la única forma... señor perfección..." Naruto siguió comiendo.

"Mmmm... bueno... sobre lo de Sakura y Kakashi pues... mal por ella pero no sé... ya no me cae bien el estúpido..."

"¿Te refieres a Kakashi? - ¿por qué?"

"... Está con Sakura..." Sasuke ocultó medio rostro en su gran cuello de camiseta.

"¿Y eso qué?"

"... No me agrada..."

"¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por ella?" preguntó Naruto terminando su plato de Ramen.

"Desde que quiero..."

Naruto abrió los ojos y comenzó a comprender todo. Sonrió pícaramente y a la vez burlona.

"¿A caso Sasuke-Chan extraña a su ex...?"

Sasuke volteó a verle sorprendido y a la vez frustrado.

"Debes de comprender que una vez que se 'usa' y lo tiras, ya no se recupera esa misma cosa como antes..." dijo Naruto con aire de sabelotodo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que usaste a Sakura-Chan, no sé para que propósito, pero la usaste y la hiciste sentir mal, la despreciaste, la tiraste y aún la quieres... ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Naruto vio seriamente a su amigo. "Tendría que romperte la cara 'bonita' que tienes, pero como sé que ella te estima aún -no sé si aún te ama- no puedo, además de que eres mi amigo... y no quiero nuevos pleitos... como dice el del grupo de los idiotas 'Que problemático'... "

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Todo aquello era cierto. De verdad... ¿qué pasaba con él? Si quería recuperar a Sakura tenía que ser desde el principio a fin, pero no sabía como empezar, por que no sabía en donde estaba el principio...

"Sasuke... quiero que seas sincero... para que quisiste a Sakura de novia..." el rubio tomó otro plato de Ramen y se lo terminó, pero lo dejó en sus manos.

"... P-para restaurar mi clan..." y fue cuando el Uchiha sintió un dolor en el rostro. Naruto le había estrellado el plato de Ramen.

----

Sakura abrió la perilla. El ambiente era tenso. Fue cuando lo que vio en la habitación, no le gustó para nada...

_

* * *

_

To be continued mina...  
つづくみな。。。

* * *


	8. Scroll: Sangre

**

* * *

**

A i t a i  
_**Capítulo 1: Desprecio**_  
_**By: Karura**_

* * *

Sus ojos miraron sorprendida lo que estaba en aquel cuarto. Sangre en las paredes y sobre todo, el cuerpo de la rubia oxigenada en el piso, no tenía ropa y sobre todo, lo que más impactó fue que no tenía cabeza. Era un escenario repulsivo. Se puso amarilla del susto y presión y vomitó en la alfombra manchada de sangre. El ambiente olía demasiado asqueroso. Esto no era obra de alguien que conocía. Y luego, más preocupación le vino. ¿Dónde estaba Kakashi?

Buscó por la habitación, tambaleándose por el mareo. Se sentía mal al oler y ver aquella habitación, no había rastro de Kakashi. ¿Pero dónde estaría? Se mordió el labio inferior en busca de su amado de cabello gris. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza. Se acercó a lo que quedaba de Yume. ¿Y la cabeza? Buscó de nuevo. Esta vez encontró la cabeza en la cama. Buscó y se dio cuenta de que estaba una chamarra verde.

"Es de Kakashi..." murmuró Sakura tomándola. Estaba sucia por la sangre de la cabeza de la rubia Oxigenada. "No... no pudieron haberlo secuestrado, no..."

Se llevó la chaqueta y salió de aquel departamento. Tenía que reportarlo a la torre de Godaime-sama inmediatamente.

Corriendo, en su mente pasó la imagen de Kakashi, sonriéndole sin la máscara en el cuarto en que estaban una de esas noches que fue difícil para ella. Sí, el cuarto de Kakashi.

'¿Y si ya está en su casa?'

'Inner: Tenemos que ir a reportar...'

'Pero...'

'Inner: Has lo que quieras... por mi es lo mismo...'

Sakura se dirigió a la casa de Kakashi, tocó varias veces hasta que escuchó la perilla de la puerta abrirse, de ahí salió Kakashi con una toalla en los hombros y una camiseta blanca larga que le cubría parte de sus formados muslos. Miró con sorpresa a Sakura. Y ella supuso que él se había terminado de bañar.

La chica sonrió.

"¡Kakashi!" se le lanzó y abrazó. "Tenía mucho miedo... aquel departamento... t-todo..."

Kakashi la apartó.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sakura.

"Yo..."

Sakura le miró extrañada.

"Fui un estúpido al dejar que Sasuke me controlará... ¿Qué te hizo?" la dejó entrar. Ella se quitó las bonitas sandalias. La chica trató de sonreír.

"Él no me hizo nada... yo dejé que lo hiciera..." ella se sentó en la cama del Jounin.

"..." Kakashi comenzó a secarse el cabello con la toalla.

"...hicimos el amor..."

"Lo sé... era lo más probable..." confesó Kakashi.

"¿No... estas enojado conmigo?" preguntó la pelirosa buscando la mirada de su maestro.

"¿Por qué debería estarlo? Tú lo elegiste como tu primero. Además, yo de idiota dejé que mi alumno me controlará para separarme de ti." Kakashi se sentó a un lado de Sakura.

Ella mecía sus pies descalzos mientras que con los dedos hacía sonidos pequeños.

"¿Aún lo quieres?" le preguntó el Jounin no mirándola.

"N-no..." tartamudeó Sakura.

Kakashi tomó las manos de Sakura en las suyas y le miró a los ojos.

"¿Aún lo quieres?" volvió a preguntar. Sakura seguía mirando los ojos de Kakashi. Con él no se podía mentir. Asintió con el silencio. "Debí suponerlo..."

"Ka-Kakashi... yo también te quiero..."

"Pero no más que Sasuke..."

"No es cierto, yo no lo quiero tanto como tú... tú eres... más especial que él..." sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y como se sentían calientes. "... no sé por que... pero también lo quiero... aún por lo que me hizo..."

Kakashi la abrazó.

"Yo también te quiero... y bastante..." le murmuró, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la pelirosa.

La chica cerró los ojos... y luego la imagen de Yume degollada apareció como un flash.

"Y-Yume.." la nombró. Kakashi reconoció el nombre y la separó de él.

"¿Qué hay con ella?" preguntó el hombre. Sakura se secó una de las lágrimas que salieron.

"La encontré muerta en su departamento... te estaba buscando, así que me fui al pub otra vez, le pregunté si te habías ido con ella y me dijo que sí... luego me dio la dirección de la casa de la rubia. Investigué la casa, era un desorden en algunas partes... y luego... en su cuarto... Era una escena horrible. La cabeza de Yume estaba en la cama... al igual que esto." Sakura mostró la chaqueta de Kakashi, este abrió los ojos. "el cuerpo de la chica estaba en el suelo... las paredes llenas de sangre... era... era horrible... y lo que me pregunto... ¿qué hacía tu chaqueta en el cuarto de ella?"

Kakashi se quedó sin habla.

"¿Kakashi?"

Kakashi se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del balcón.

"¿Kakashi?"

No hubo respuesta, la chica se inquieto y justo cuando iba a pronunciar su nombre otra vez, el contestó:

"Me fui a su casa, cenamos juntos, vimos la televisión... pensaba que eras tú... pero era una simple ilusión. Tome un baño en lo que pensé que era tu casa, luego la chica uno me senté en la cama y deje mi chaqueta en ese lugar. Me acosté y cerré los ojos. Dormí, cuando desperté, no había nadie y me di cuenta de que no era tu casa. Yume estaba en el sofá y me despedí de ella en duda. Después, caminé por Konoha... después de 30 minutos me regresé a mi casa. Tomé un baño y aquí me tienes." explicó Kakashi.

"El problema es que está manchada de sangre... eso significa que cuando te fuiste la asesinaron... tenemos que reportarlo con Godaime-Sama..."

"Lo sé... déjame cambiarme y vamos a ir..."

Ella sonrió.

----

Sasuke y Naruto estaban caminando juntos. Sasuke tenía roja la cara y Naruto iba semi-enojado.

"No puedo creer que para ese estúpido propósito la hallas elegido, cabrón" le dijo levantando las manos y moviéndolas enojado. El rubio le había estrellado el plato de Ramen a Sasuke por tal estúpida respuesta.

"... Lo siento. Le dije cosas horribles. Lo peor del caso es que la EXTRAÑO."

"Mmm... ¿la has visto?"

"Sí... hoy y anoche..." respondió Sasuke.

"¿Anoche? - ¿para qué?"

"...H-hicimos el amor..." confesó Sasuke en susurró.

Naruto abrió los ojos, luego comenzó a reírse.

"Esa no te la creo Sasuke-Chan, -¿tú con Sakura? Por favor, se me hace que ni 'huevos' tienes." siguió riéndose.

"Es la verdad"

"Ya, dilo Sasuke, -¿de verdad?"

"De verdad"

"Lo juras"

"Lo juro."

"Mmm... ¿y qué, que te dijo Sakura?"

"Se fue de la casa indignada..."

"¿Sólo eso?"

"Sí..."

"¿No te dio ni besito de despedida?"

"Sólo unas palabras..."

"Entonces tuviste que hacer algo para que ella se dejará... tienes que decírmelo... cabrón..."

Sasuke suspiró. Ahora él lo había soltado y tenía que explicarlo todo, se fueron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en una banca.

"La noche anterior, ella y Kakashi habían salido, así que controle a una rubia, que es la amiga de Kakashi, hice que le llamará a Kakashi, así no controle y ya no supe más de él. Me transformé en Kakashi, emborrache a Sakura y fue cuando me la llevé a mi casa, ahí fue donde regrese a mi forma y pues pasó..."

"¿Te pronuncio a ti o a Kakashi?"

"A mi..."

"Eso si que es nuevo... Con que te sigue queriendo ¿eh?... "

"De seguro en estos momentos esta con el estúpido de Kakashi..." murmuró enojado Sasuke.

"¿Y... era virgen?" preguntó el rubio ruborizándose.

"Sí.." respondió Sasuke.

"ERES UN BASTARDO CABRÓN" le espetó Naruto. "Aún que la insultas y todo, le quitas su virginidad y resulta que te sigue queriendo... pero estas celoso por que Kakashi está ganando puntos con ella... Ugh, nadie te entiende... ni siquiera yo que soy tu mejor amigo"

"Lo sé... pero el tiempo que pase sin ella... me hizo reflexionar... con ella es la que tengo que tener mis hijos..."

Naruto sonrió burlón.

"Sasuke-Chan, haz olvidado algo... tú no tienes sexo masculino..." le tarareó.

"Naruto, deja de provocarme, que luego te vas a arrepentir." le advirtió el prodigio.

"Bah, como si fuera a arrepentirme..."

"Hmp..."

"Pero te voy a ayudar a que ella te vuelva a querer como antes y que Kakashi... pues... quien sabe... puede que te de oportunidad... ejejejeje..." le dijo Naruto.

"Está bien..."

----

Sakura y Kakashi iban pasando por el parque, el Jounin vestido con la ropa de ninja, mientras que platicaban. (Y pobre Yume que la olvidaron XD) Sasuke y Naruto los vieron pasar. El Jounin abrazándola y esta sonriendo.

Naruto volteó a ver a su compañero que tenía la cara roja de enojo y las manos en puños.

"Ese... cabrón..." murmuró Sasuke enojado.

"Sasuke, no es momento para pelear... tienes que estar con ella cuando..."

Pero Sasuke no lo escuchó y se fue hacia ellos corriendo.

"¡Sakura!" la llamó. Ella volteó a verle. Se ruborizó pero hizo cara de enojada.

"¿Qué sucede Sasuke?"

"Necesito hablar contigo..." ella le miró dudosa.

"¿De qué?"

"A solas..." Sakura se separó de Kakashi y se dirigieron a un lugar apartado, detrás de un árbol.

"¿De qué quieres hablarme? no tengo mucho tiempo..."

Naruto estaba entreteniendo a su maestro.

"Kakashi-Sensei... ¿por qué trae su chaqueta de Jounin manchada de sangre?" preguntó el rubio.

"... Oh... tenemos que ir a la torre Hokage..."

"Pues lo acompañó. No creo que Sakura y Sasuke vayan a terminar de discutir pronto... vamos..." Kakashi le miró extrañado, pero luego asintió. De todos modos Sakura era una mujer fuerte.

---

Sasuke miró como los otros dos se iban. Sonrió en sus adentros.

"Es sobre... lo que pasó anoche..."

"Ya lo sé... no tienes que decirme nada..."

"Mira, debes de saber que..."

"¿Sabes qué eh? Yo ya no tengo tu tiempo. Ya no TE QUIERO" le espetó, luego sintió como la presionó en un árbol. "Sa-Sa...suke..." murmuró sorprendida. Sintió el aliento de este cerca de su mejilla.

"Déjame enseñarte..."

Y fue cuando él presionó sus labios en los de ella. Esperando una reacción para poder seguir. Ella dejó que siguiera. El beso fue adquiriendo sensualidad. Ella colocó sus brazos en el cuello de este mientras que él colocaba una mano en la pequeña cintura de Sakura. Introdujo su lengua a la boca de ella, mordiendo su labio suavemente. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.

Cerca de ahí, pasó Ino con Shikamaru y Chouji.

"Lo veo y no lo creo..." murmuró la rubia. Jaló a sus dos compañeros y los llevó detrás de un arbusto.

Se separaron para tomar aire... Sakura daba suaves respiros. Aún tenía sus brazos en el cuello de este, fue cuando reaccionó y lo apartó bruscamente.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó ella enojada.

"No te hagas, bien que te dejaste" le dijo Sasuke. Luego ella lo bofeteó.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer..." murmuró ella. Comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, tenía que retirarse.

"Sakura..."

Ella volteó a verle.

"... quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo..."

Ella abrió los ojos.

_

* * *

_

To be continued mina...  
_つづくみな。。。_

* * *


	9. Scroll: Prueba

**

* * *

**

A i t a i  
_**Capítulo 9: Prueba**_  
_**By: Karura**_

* * *

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse. 

¿Sasuke Uchiha le estaba diciendo eso?

Por favor, el mundo tenía que haberse fumado algo...

No pudo evitar dar una risa ahogada.

"Pff...he... pff..." se tapó la boca.

El Uchiha la miró dudoso.

"Ahajajajaja, esa no me la creo de ti" ella le volteó a mirar y siguió riéndose. "¿Tú... pidiéndome eso? Por favor, -¿quién eres impostor? el Uchiha Sasuke que conocí es un bastardo mal agradecido que me dejó horriblemente destrozada del corazón. Tú debes ser otro."

Sasuke miró hacia el suelo.

"Tal vez tengas razón... no soy él..." le murmuró, pero ella lo escuchó claramente. "Pero soy... ¿un nuevo Sasuke?"

"Mira... Sa...suke, no quiero parecer amargada ni nada por el estilo, pero... ¿qué te pasa idiota? No quiero verte más. ¿No lo entiendes?"

Sasuke rió en bajito.

"¿Tú crees que andaría humillándome así sólo por alguien que en realidad quiero recuperar?" le preguntó. Sakura le miró, luego cruzó brazos.

"¿Quieres hacerme la pendeja otra vez? pues esta vez no te servirá, ya no soy la misma, Sasuke... aunque te corresponda en ciertas cosas, va a haber 'algo' que me impida estar contigo y ese tiene el 1 de recuperación... ¿qué quieres que te diga al escuchar esto? - ¿te quedó claro?"

Uchiha Sasuke guardó silencio... ese 'algo' podía ser Kakashi...no podía hacerle nada a su maestro, por más que quisiera, si podría partirle su 'mandarina' pero no matarlo. Suspiró.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Descúbrelo tú mismo... recuerda... considerado a mi perspectiva... el 1 es la oportunidad..." Haruno comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la torre.

"¿Qué tiene Kakashi que no tenga yo?" preguntó de la nada Sasuke.

"¿Aún me estas siguiendo?" Sakura dio paso rápido. (Inner-Sakura: Joder, este chico es tan cabrón...)

"¿Aún no contestas mi pregunta?"

"Sasuke, por favor, no te acerques a mi"

"Yo tengo la libertad y derecho de hacerlo, Sakura"

"Uff, está bien¿qué quieres para dejarme en paz por este rato?" propuso Sakura dejando de caminar.

"Estar contigo para recuperar el tiempo perdido"

"Ni lo sueñes. Sayonara" Sakura desapareció.

'Joder, no recordaba que la chica era buena...'

En los arbustos, Chouji, Shikamaru y sobre todo la 'simpática' Ino se encontraban espiándolos...

"¿Oyeron? - ¡Sasuke-Chan quiere estar con Sakura-frentuda!" susurró Ino a sus compañeros.

"¿Y que quieres que hagamos? déjalos..." dijo Chouji comiendo patatas fritas.

"Es muy problemático, por eso no tengo novia... ese Sasuke... ¿qué no se suponía que ella anda con Kakashi?"

"¿Quién sabe? sólo los vimos abrazados" respondió Ino.

----

En la torre, Kakashi reportaba lo que había ocurrido. Godaime-Sama estaba escuchando todo aquello atentamente.

"¿Puede que Sasuke este involucrado en eso?"

"Sobre controlar a la rubia sí, pero no en el asesinato, necesitamos testigos... según me cuentas Kakashi, Sakura-san estaba con Sasuke a la hora del asesinato aproximadamente." comentó Tsunade-sama.

Kakashi asintió.

"Bien... Shizune, tráeme al capitán más cercano de las fuerzas especiales policíacas" Shizune asintió y salió corriendo, Tonton le siguió.

"Debe de ser alguien de aquí, en Konoha..." comenzó a decir Tsunade, quien se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la ventana más cercana.

Kakashi le miró, Naruto no entendía nada.

"Ano Sa, Ano Sa... ¿qué quieren decir?" preguntó el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

"Hubo un asesinato, Naruto-Kun..." comentó Kakashi.

"Oh... ¿a quién mataron?"

"A una amiga mía..."

"¿Tienes amigas?"

"Claro... "

"¿Te gustan más que Sakura?"

Tsunade escuchó aquello y la hizo enojar.

"¿Qué tienes con mi alumna Kakashi?" le espetó esta interrogándole.

"Eh... ¿eh¿a caso no sabe? ehehehehe..." dijo estúpidamente Kakashi.

"¿Saber qué¿eh¿qué le has hecho a Sakura-Chan?" Tsunade lo acorraló en una silla.

'Tsunade Baa-Chan se ve tenebrosa cuando se enoja' pensó Naruto tragando saliva.

"No le he hecho nada..."

"Naruto dijo que te gustaba Sakura... ¿es cierto depravado?" Kakashi le miró a los ojos. Resignado y que lo cachó la Hokage, asintió. Ella sonrió... Lo tomó de los hombros... "¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? DEPRAVADO, NO METAS COSAS A SU INOCENTE MENTEEEEEEE" le espetó.

Naruto sudó frío.

Ya 'tranquilizada' la Hokage volteó sonriente a Naruto, y con una voz angelical, le preguntó:

"Naruto-Kunnnn... ¿qué sabes de Kakashi y Sakura?"

Naruto miró a su maestro, quien le hacía señas con los ojos y movía la cabeza negativamente... algo así decía como: 'No le digas, no le digas, no le digas'

"Ah... ¿qué sé yooo? Dattebayoooo no sé nada, ehehehehe... gulp" Naruto miró el suelo y comenzó a mover los pies.

"Naruto... dime la verdad... o le digo al señor del Ramen que no te venda Ramen durante todo el año..."

Naruto se sorprendió y asustó.

"Ah, ah, ah, los dos se besan y se abrazan, ya no sé másssssss, pero por favor, ya no me castigues así, buaaaaaaah" confesó el rubio. Kakashi suspiró vencido.

"¿Con qué se besan y abrazan eh? ... " miró a Kakashi sonriéndole malvadamente... alzó sus manos. "Toma desgraciadoooo"

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

Y varias bofetadas más que dejaron al Jounin con las mejillas hinchadas.

Naruto se quedó temblando.

'Ahora sé que no puedo abrazar ni besar a Sakura...'

El ANBU y Shizune llegaron, dieron gotita anime al ver tal escena.

"Ano-Sa, ano... Tsunade-baa-Chan.. ¿yo si puedo abrazar y besar a Sakura?" preguntó el próximo Hokage.

"Tú sí, Naruto-Kun... sólo que este pervertido no se pase de mano con mi alumna... me dices algo si pasa..." le guiñó el ojo a Naruto, este sonrió.

"Claro... y por cierto, el ANBU ya llegó." comentó Naruto, Kakashi estaba en las estrellas... a ver cuando regresaba...

----

En la casa de Yume, las investigaciones se estaban haciendo, los ANBU trataban de ver evidencia del culpable de haber degollado a una inocente y pobre rubia oxigenada... Aún no habían encontrado nada.

Los demás se encontraban con el cadáver de Yume.

"Esto parece haber sido cortado con Katana..." comentó un ANBU.

"Tienes razón... "

"¿Qué crees que halla tenido cómplices con alguien? no creo que la hallan matado por así... ¿tienes sus datos de historia?" mandó el primero.

"Según aquí cuentan... dice que ella era simplemente una mesera del pub Pinku no Tsubasa (alas rosas)" le respondió el segundo.

----

1 semana pasó sin que nada pasará, aún los ANBU no sabían quien había matado a Yume. Sakura suspiró. Quien halla sido el culpable no tenía que haberla matado. Era simplemente cruel (Karu: ehem... (comienza a toser) yo no fui... SOY INOCENTE).

Y comenzó a preocuparse... no sabía de Sasuke y Kakashi, durante la última semana se habían ido a una misión, que tal vez tardaría 2 semanas más.

'Kakashi... Sasuke...'

Mientras estaba acostada en su cama, el timbre de su casa sonó. Se levantó con flojera y fue a abrir. Era Ino.

"Cerdita... ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Sakura, Ino le fulminó con la mirada. "Bueno... esta bien, hola Ino-Chan.."

"Hola frentuda-Sakura, venía por que... adivina que... tengo que decirte algo... es sobre... ehem... Kiba y yo..." comenzó a decir Ino, siguiendo a Sakura hasta la sala.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Kiba contigo? me acuerdo de salías con él, pero ya no me dijiste más..." le respondió Sakura sentándose en el sillón.

"Bueno, veras... no les he dicho esto a mis padres y a mi equipo... pero estoy... ehem... embarazada..." le susurró Ino.

Sakura se quitó la cerilla de las orejas.

"¿Qué estas embarrada?" preguntó Sakura.

"Dije embarazada..." le dijo Ino.

Sakura abrió los ojos.

"¿DE QUIÉN CABRONA?" preguntó Sakura con alegría y preocupación a la vez.

"De Kiba..."

"¿Del cara de perro?"

"No le digas así..." le amenazó. "bueno... si de él... hace 2 semanas que no me bajaba... y pues, terminé en la farmacia comprando esto..." le enseñó la cajita (ya estaba vacía).

"... ¿Y cuanto tiempo tienes?" preguntó Sakura.

"Como 3 semanas..."

"¿Ya le dijiste?"

"No"

"¿Piensas decirle?"

"Por supuesto... él también es responsable por andar de Calenturiento..."

"Ah..."

Sakura luego recordó que tampoco a ella le había bajado..

'Pero no puedo estar...'

---

Una figura delgada había entrado a su casa, se metió al baño para hacer la prueba de embarazo.

Sakura esperaba a que el líquido no tomará el color del embarazo... salió del baño ya aseada y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar una manzana. Se volvió a meter al baño y al momento de ver el líquido casi se ahoga...

_

* * *

_

To be continued mina...  
_つづくみな。。。_

* * *


	10. Scroll: Embarazo

**

* * *

**

A i t a i  
_**Capítulo 10: Embarazo**_  
_**By: Karura**_

* * *

Sakura estaba sorprendida, en aquel momento tenía ganas de desmayarse, comenzó a ver como se oscurecía todo y se ponía de otro color. Colocó una mano en su frente, sintió la sangre en las mejillas. Recargó su cuerpo en la puerta del baño. Tanto había pasado. No podía terminar así... 

Todo oscurecía y al cerrar los ojos, ya no supo más. No sintió dolor alguno.

----

'Frentuda... despierta'

La mente de la pelirosa estaba en 'blanco'... pero solo veía negro.

Los sonidos resonaban cuando caminaba.

'Sakura... ¿estas bien?'

Esa voz...

Se murmuró para sí misma Sakura.

'¿Qué tienes?'

Y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos azul cielo.

"¿Cerdita?" murmuró Sakura, moviendo la cabeza e intentando que la imagen enfrente de ella ya no estuviera borrosa.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Ino acariciando el cabello de la pelirosa.

"No sé... ¿qué me pasó?"

"Te encontré desmallada en el suelo de madera, entre afuera del baño" le respondió Ino, sentándose a un lado de Sakura.

En eso Sakura abrió los ojos.

"I-Ino... entra al baño y busca algo 'llamativo' me dices si es cierto..." le mandó temblando Sakura.

"¿De qué estas hablando Sakura?" le preguntó Ino.

"Sólo hazlo..."

Ino suspiró resignada y se dirigió al baño, buscando algo llamativo según Sakura. En eso vio lo que parecía ser la prueba de embarazo. Se limpió los ojos una y otra vez para ver si no estaba soñando. Cuando hubo aceptado lo que estaba ahí, se dirigió a Sakura.

"¿De qué color es?"

"Ehem... velo tu misma..."

"Dime... por favor... quiero saber si estoy segura."

"Sakura... estas embarazada..." le murmuró Ino.

"Oh..."

"¿Pero cómo? Yo pensé que era la única cerda" le hizo burla a Sakura, pero con cariño.

"Je... pues ya somos dos..."

Ino se sentó a un lado de Sakura y la abrazó.

"¿Y bien? - ¿de quién es tu nuevo bebé?"

"De..."

"No me digas que de Kakashi" le amenazó con tono juguetón. "Te paso a Naruto... aunque sea estúpidito, pero te lo paso"

"No, no es de Kakashi."

"¿Entonces de Naruto?" preguntó sorprendida Ino.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

"¿Entonces de quién?" Ino miró a su amiga y vio como una sonrisa triste se formó en el rostro de ella.

"¿No te lo imaginas? - ¿verdad?"

Ino negó con la cabeza.

"De Sasuke"

Hubo un silencio. Ninguna dijo nada. Luego Ino sonrió burlona.

"Debiste de haberle drogado para que se dejará" le comentó, pero Sakura se volvió enojada.

"¿Crees que quisiera tener un hijo de él?" le espetó.

Ino se recargó en la cabecera del sillón con sorpresa. No contestó, no sabía.

"Pues no. ¡Me hizo sufrir el bastardo y luego me emborracha para llevarme a su casa como si nada pasó!" gritó Sakura. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

"¿No quieres estar con Sasuke... verdad?" Ino miró a su amiga y trató de consolarla.

"Existe una pequeña parte que dice que sí... pero está Kakashi, yo... lo quiero bastante" Ino trató de sonreír.

"¿Sakura? tengo que preguntarte algo"

La pelirosa se limpio las lágrimas, luego asintió.

"Mírame a los ojos" Sakura obedeció. "¿Amas a Kakashi?"

----

El escuadrón ANBU entraba a Konohagakure lentamente. Cansados, querían ir a tomar un buen baño en la tina y luego dormir placidamente. Tenían barro y uno que otra herida, pero eran leves. Uno de ellos era Sasuke, quien iba maldiciendo al rubio de que dejará de decirle cosas pervertidas sobre él y Sakura.

Kakashi iba detrás de ellos, observándolos. Había tomado otra vez el puesto de ANBU y se sentía raro por haberlo aceptado. No sabía por que lo había hecho, pero tenía que haber una razón.

"Vamos Sasuke-Chan... ¿qué no quieres estar con ella? ehehehe, yo estaría pero mejor me quedó soltero, como próximo Hokage de Konoha tengo que estar solterito, aún no tengo que pensar en chicas" le decía el rubio. Sasuke giraba los ojos de un lado a otro.

'Sí... claro...' pensó para si mismo el Uchiha.

"Y luego... Oye Sasuke-Chan" le llamó el rubio.

"¿Qué sucede Naputo?" le contestó Sasuke enojado.

"OYE, no me digas así, cabrón" le exclamó el rubio sonrojado. Los demás ANBU se venían riendo.

"Lo que tú digas Naputo" comenzó a provocarlo.

"Sasuke-Chan..."

"Napu..." En eso los guardias le interrumpieron.

"El escuadrón ANBU regresó. ¿Cuáles son las contraseñas para poder pasar?" preguntó el guardia.

"K102P4" contestó Sasuke.

"Seré el próximo Hokage" dijo Naruto.

"912SDOG" contestó Kakashi.

"01YUYO" dijo otro ANBU

"Me cago..." contestó otro ruborizándose.

"Contraseña incorrecta" le opuso el guardia.

"¡Que me estoy cagando!" le contestó el que se apretaba el trasero.

"Contraseña"

"YOSOYFULANITODELTALHOKAGEBOLUDA" gritó entrando y corriendo al próximo baño cercano.

"En verdad le urgía..." murmuró Naruto.

----

Sakura e Ino se encontraban caminando, en varias tiendas, comprando cosas para maternidad. (Aunque aún no tenían pancita). La rubia que por cierto ella si era Narutal... digo Natural (ya me traumé con Naruto) iba diciendo un sin fin de cosas de que iba ser niño o niña y que le pusiera Sasukito y que... varias cosas.

Sakura iba asintiendo como: Sí, aja, lo que tú digas, claro... etc.

"Bien... ¿vas a casarte con Sasuke?"

"Prefiero evitarlo..." murmuró Sakura.

"Pero... entonces como vas a criar a su hijo" preguntó Ino mirando con tristeza la el suelo.

"¿Ya le dijiste a Kiba?" preguntó Sakura, sacándola del tema.

"Eh, ah sí... en cuanto podamos... le diremos a nuestros padres y nos casaremos"

"¿Mucha grasa tendrás verdad?" preguntó Sakura con malicia.

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Nada cerda"

"Hmp... de por si que tengo unos senos tan grandes, IMÁGINATE COMO SE ME VAN A PONER AHORA POR EL EMBARAZO"

" Serán la 'envidia' de todas , jejejeje" le exclamó Sakura.

"Sí claro..."

"Cochinita"

"Frentudita"

Y ambas rieron al mismo tiempo.

----

Sakura llegó a su casa, sentándose en el sillón. Dejó las bolsas a un lado suyo. Suspiró y prendió el aparato televisor. No vio nada interesante, así que lo apagó y decidió prepararse algo de comer.

"Joder, tengo tanta hambre, me la pase todo el día con la cerda..." se murmuró para si misma.

'No comas tanto que vas a engordar' le reprimió su Inner.

"Como si me importará" le contestó en mente. "De todos modos voy a aumentar de tamaño en unos meses"

'Como quieras... ¿y cómo va con Sasukito? me quiero casar con él'

"Fumada estarás"

Sakura se preparó una bandeja de comida y se volvió a dirigir a la sala, la dejó en una mesa y buscó una película por ahí, cogió una y la introdujo al VHS (por que DVD aún no tienen XD no tienen tanta tecnología o como se escriba).

Comió como cerdo y tuvo bastante sueño. Dejó los trastes ahí mismo y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación. Bostezando. La abrió, apenas atravesaba una pequeña luz, se dirigió a su cama. La puerta se cerró y sintió como alguien la presionaba en la cama. Abrió los ojos al apenas ver aquella persona...

_

* * *

_

To be continued mina...  
_つづくみな。。。_

_

* * *

_


	11. Scroll: Hermosura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Studio Karura Presents  
**Aitai**  
By: Karura  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas:** Me parto laaaaaa...! Pero si esos reviews si llegaron! Estoy super feliz! (ahora tengo que andar continuándo más rápido, jijijijiji, que cool) y es que me voy a centrar en este proyecto para poder terminarlo sin trabarme con otros. Este cáp está un poco más largito y digo, un poco, por petición de la pechocha Kire! (ya me insististe, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo n.n).

**Advertencias:** ¿Qué digo ya? si vos saber que ya todo lo 'No clasificación 'pa chamaquines' estará aquí. (No soy argentina, pero me encanta el vos chico! al igual que el joder!)

**Dedicación de Luxe:** Akishi-Chan (te quello mucho chica!) y a... (los tambores suenan) Kire-Sama (nota para Kire: Continua tu ¿Sabes? Me gustas, me dejaste pícada otra vez, kyaaaaaaaaa)

**2da Nota:** Para todos amantes del lemon (tsk, yo soy su esposa y ustedes sus amantes XD ) continué Nakushita Kotoba y llegó a su fin! leed para saberlo n.nU (Inner: Mendiga pervertida que soy XD) ah, y tengo una imagen de Itachi bañandose!

----

Sakura miró los ojos azabaches de Sasuke, quien la presionaba con suavidad en la cama. Venía vestido de ANBU y estaba algo sucio del uniforme. "Sasuke..." le nombró. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Él la miró detenidamente. Se acercó al oído de Sakura sensualmente.

"Te quiero..." le murmuró en el oído. "... otra vez..." besó la oreja de esta y la mordió con suavidad. Ella comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras...

Gimió al sentir que el Uchiha besaba apasionadamente el cuello de esta.

"¿Qué... qué haces?" preguntó ella tratándo de hacerse la sorprendida y enojada.

Él no le hizo caso.

Desabotonó con su boca la camisa de la pelirosa lentamente.

"Sasuke..."

Sintió que el Uchiha colocaba algo en la cabeza de esta. No veía nada, no sabía que le había puesto.

La luz de la luna apenas filtraba por las cortinas y veía el rostro y cuerpo de Sasuke. No sabía que hacer. Se sentía confundida, sabía sus sentimientos pero no sabía que debía hacer con él.

"Te ves hermosa hoy..." le dijo el Uchiha.

'Dilo por favor... _aquella palabra_ por favor' penso Sakura mirándo los ojos de Sasuke.

Acarició el rostro de está. Su mano bajó hasta el pecho de esta. Desprendiendo del cuerpo de esta la camisa. Acercó su rostro al de ella y besó los labios de esta, ella no correspondio al beso. Siguió intentando.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Sasuke no le decía lo que ella quería, se mordió el labio, con la esperanza de que pasará. Ella no debía poner acción, era él.

El pródigio del clan Uchiha llegó hasta las claviculas de Sakura y las beso con pasión, luego dirigiéndose al brasiere, intrudujó sus dientes al segurito y lo quitó. Pudo ver el pecho desnudo de Sakura otra vez.

Ella seguía paralizada en palabras... sus piernas seguían temblando.

Ya no pudo más.

"Basta Sasuke..." sollozó, era una suplica. Él se dio cuenta y esta vez se detuvo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? - ¿qué quería que hiciera para que pudieran estar juntos?

Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ella se sujetó el brasiere otra vez y se colocó la camisa, se sentó a un lado de Sasuke, la oscuridad los envolvía. Ella estaba nerviosa.

"Creo que... me tengo que ir..." le dijo Sasuke levantándose. Prendio la luz, el cuarto se iluminó y se pudo distinguir que era una habitación bastante ordenada.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

"Supongo..." susurró Sakura. Sasuke se acercó a ella una vez más y besó la frente de esta. Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, el frío viento entró a la habitación, Sakura vio como el Uchiha menor le miraba antes de salir con hágilidad. Ella se dirigió a la ventana y pudo ver a su enamorado saltar árbol en árbol... sonrió para si misma y cerró la ventana, al momento de hacerlo, se reflejó en el vidrio. Notó que en el cabello había una flor. ¿Entonces eso era lo que había puesto hace unos minutos?

Y entonces en el reflejo, algo se movió, dio media vuelta y vio a una persona parada en frente de ella. Su mirada era fría.

----

Sasuke llegó a su departamento, abrio la puerta y luego se metió, cerrándola detrás de si. Mientras caminaba se quitaba la armadura ANBU y la dejaba en donde caía. Tenía bastante cansancio. Toda la tarde se la había pasado buscándo a Sakura, pero no la encontró, tenía que hacerlo por que quería estar cerca lo más pronto posible. Se tiró en la cama cuando se encontró sólo en boxers. Por el momento no tenía ganas de asearse, estaba bastante cansado.

----

La mirada era fría, Sakura tragó saliva.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó ella.

Aquella figura la miraba con fríaldad.

"Se nota que eres parte de Sasuke... cumples un vínculo muy especial con él..." murmuró.

"Carajo, te he hecho una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas" le espetó la kunoichi furiosa.

"No, no... no tienes que ser tan agresiva." le provocó el ninja misterioso.

"No se te ha visto en Konoha. ¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre no es importante y estoy aquí por que tengo cuentas pendientes con el bastardo del Uchiha."

"¿Y por qué me buscas a mi si quieres tanto al bastardo ese de quien tanto hablas?" le retractó Sakura.

"Pues por que juré eliminar a los vínculos de este... tal como a la pobrecita Yume le paso..." le confesó el criminal.

"A... ¡así que tú fuiste quién la mató.!" le espetó Sakura.

"Claro... la pobrecita gritó al ver que tenía mi preciosa arma a punto de cortarle la cabeza y hubieras visto como su preciosa sangre se derramó por todo el lugar" le susurró. "Era bastante sexy que la violé... pero ¿qué crees? en frente de mis ojos veo a alguien mucho más sexy que la tal Yume esa"

Sakura comenzó a temblar.

'Ponte firme... el bastardo que está en frente de ti sólo quiere asustarte'

Inner Sakura: SHANARO! se cree el muy poderoso, - ¡No dejes que te toqué!

"Quisiera saber como sabes..."

Ella miró hacía abajo, ahí había un Kunai tirado.

"Ni te atrevas a tocarme" le murmuró Sakura.

"No servirá de nada si tomás el Kunai, cuándo lo hagas estarás muerta" le amenazó.

"¿Eso crees realmente?" le provocó Sakura, agarrándo tiempo.

"Logicamente, sí... mi velocidad es algo especial..."

La aura máligna se sentía bastante.

"Si eso crees..." Sakura lanzó algo al suelo que sonó bastante fuerte. Era como un maullido de gato al ser estrellado. Al parpadear varios ANBU se encontraban en la habitación. "¿Sorpresa? - ¿no crees?" sonrió sarcástica Sakura.

"Pero..."

"Estas arrestado..." dijeron los ANBU.

"Las investigaciones nos dieron a entender que era un asesino que perseguía a Sasuke, él tuvo algo que ver con Yume, así que la asesinaste por tener amistad con este... querías acabar con todo lo relacionado con Sasuke. ¿cierto?"

El criminal bufó.

"Los ANBU llegaron a un acuerdo de protegerme durante toda esta semana... hasta que aparecieras..." el Ninja asesino comenzó a sentirse agotado, hasta que perdió el conocimiento. "Bienvenido a nuestro mundo... Konoha..."

----

El tiempo siguió pasándo, 2 meses y medio transcurrieron y el cambio en el cuerpo de Sakura fue notable. Había adquirido un poco más de peso y se negaba a salir últimamente. Ino era la que había adquirido más peso y se notaba un poco más.

El Uchiha no entendía el cambio y comportamiento de Sakura... no hasta aquel día...

Ino caminaba feliz, cargándo su comida. El Uchiha pasó por ahí y ella sonrió.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" le llamó.

'La pesada... ¿ahora que quiere?'

"Ino... ¿qué sucede?" preguntó con cierto enojo Sasuke.

"Bueno... pues... tengo que decirte algo, es necesario... pero no le digas a Sakura que yo te lo dije..." le dijo Ino.

"Esta bien... ¿qué sucede?"

"Pues... has notado que Sakura ha aumentado de peso... y no se ve igual... ¿verdad?" comenzó a contar ella. Él asintió y luego sonrió burlón.

"Noto que anteriormente parecias anorexica... ahora estas llenita..."

"¡OYE! que este así no significa otra cosa más que estoy embarazada" le confesó de la nada Ino. Sasuke sonrió.

"¿Embarazada? - ¿y quién es el desafortunado?"

"Callate, cabrón. Te vengo a decir algo importante" Ino estaba sonrojada a más no poder. 'Joder, con razón Sakura no quiere estar con él... con las cosas que dice...'

"¿Y qué es?" Sasuke se veía curioso y esperó a que la rubia le dijera.

"Sakura está embarazada" soltó así Ino, luego se tapó la boca. "No le digas que yo fui" se escuchó.

Sasuke abrio los ojos, se ruborizó.

"¿Y te dijo quién era?" seguía ruborizándose.

"¿Crees que estaría diciéndotelo?"

"Entonces... ¿te dijo qué es mío?"

"Claro.."

Sasuke sintió que el mundo se le iba encima, Sakura iba a tener un hijo de él.

"Era necesario que supieras, aún como su mejor amiga, tenía que hacerlo..." Ino miró el suelo. "Pero quiero que la hagas feliz si lográs estar con ella, no me gustaría que terminará con Kakashi" Sasuke sonrió y estrechó la mano de Ino.

"Gracias..." le dijo Sasuke. Se fue corriéndo.

"Sasuke..." hizo una pausa. "Y NO LE DIGAS QUE FUI YO"

----

Ese día, Sakura trataba de verse más hermosa, iba a salir con Kakashi, estaba parada en el gran espejo de su cuarto y sólo con ropa interior, viéndose de pérfil. Se acariciaba el vientre en forma amorosa.

"¿Sabes? no sé que vayas a ser... pero si fueras niña... te pondría Hana... o Nadesiko" le dijo al niño o niña que estaba dentro de ella. "Y si fueras niño... te pondría... ¿Sasuke? no mejor no... Sanosuke... muy Sasuke, Bersotsuke... Kyaaaaaa, has de decir que estoy loca por que puro nombre que incluye Sasuke te quiero poner..." sonrió tiernamente. "El tiempo lo dirá..."

En eso, la ventana trasera se abrió lentamente, Sakura no se dio cuenta por que en el reflejo de si misma cubría la ventana. Sasuke entró con cuidado y con hágilidad, sin hacer ruido. Tan silenciosamente se pegó al techo juntándo chakra y se arrastró desafiándo la gravedad (sí, esta pegado al techo con la chakra XD y camina... debería caerse).

Cuando llegó con Sakura, tiró una pluma que llevaba consigo mismo, Sakura vio el suelo y luego la pluma, se agacho, Sasuke tuvo su oportunidad y bajó silenciosamente, colocándose detrás de ella. Sakura volvió a pararse, confundida de que esa pluma no era de ella. Se volivó a mirar en el reflejo.

"¡Bu!" dijo fuertemente Sasuke tocándo la cintura de esta.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" gritó Sakura asustada, empujó a Sasuke y se colocó una manta alrededor de ella. "¡No entres y me asustes así! - ¿qué no ves que estaba semi desnuda? - ¿qué tal si no hubiera tenido nada?" le reclamaba Sakura ruborizada.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a ella, rodeándo con sus brazos a Sakura.

"Lo hubiera preferido..." le susurró.

"¡Pe-pervertido!" le soltó la pelirrosa. Sasuke venía vestido de ANBU otra vez, todavía no hacía misiones, pero estaba vestido. "¿Qué-qué cres que haces?" le espetó cuando vio que el chico le quitaba la manta.

Cuando Sakura estaba otra vez con su ropita interior (que de por cierto era rosita XD). Sakura se miró en el espejo grande, Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, recargándo su cabeza en el hombro de esta, sonreía. La Kunoichi sintió como Sasuke dirigia una mano al vientre de esta.

El ANBU acariciaba el vientre de Sakura. Ella se ruborizó. Miró hacia otro lado.

"Estoy feliz de que es nuestro..." le susurró en el oído. Ella se paralizó.

"¿Có-cómo supiste?" le preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Lo suponí... y luego tú me lo aclaraste..."

Sasuke volteó el cuerpo de esta, para que quedarán rostro con rostro. Él acercó el rostro al de ella, sus labios quedaron separados por una escacez, él la miró, esperándo a ver si asentía. La kunoichi dejó que este tomará la delantera. Este besó a Sakura, ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutándo de aquel beso.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de este, mientras que él colocaba una mano en la espalda de ella y otra en la cintura.

'Por fin se deja...' penso para sí mismo.

Inner Sakura: Shannaro! Sasuke es todo mío, muahuahuahauhauhuahua, ahora precioso, ponto 'buzo caperuso' que te voy a hacer todo mío.

'No... no debo... todavía no...'

Inner Sakura¡Pero me quieres joder! lo que quieras... pero no dejaré que me quites esta oportunidad...

El Inner tomó control de Sakura. Ambos caminaron sin dejar de besarse hasta la cama, dónde ella quedó debajo de él. Este se inclinó mientras seguía besándola. Sakura dirigió sus manos al chaleco anti-balas, perdón, digo, chaleco anti-shurikens... (XD Shurikens suena: Shun lin y ken XD y ah... en Naruto no hay pistolas, lo aclaró Masashi Kishimoto n.nU).

Sakura bajó el zíper del chaleco blanco y lo removió, quedándo Sasuke sólo en la camiseta azul pegada, sin mangas y con cuello alto. Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a quitar los cascos protectores de brazos y los guantes de 3/4. Ella quitó la camisa azul mencionada anteriormente.

Vio el casi perfecto torso de Sasuke, a no ser por que tenía unas cicatrices.

Acercaron sus rostros una vez más...

TOC TOC

Tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

"¿Qué caraj...? có.. ¿cómo entraron a mi casa?" preguntó Sakura. Al inner lo volvió a encerrar.

"No sé... debiste dejar la puerta abierta..." Sasuke la miró. Esta se ruborizó y le voltó la cara indignada. '¿Y ahora que le hice? primero anda feliz y luego se enoja...'

Sasuke se levantó y fue a abrir. Se encontró a Naruto parado en la puerta.

"Lo veo y no lo creo... Sasuke-Chan estaba con mi Sakura-Chan" se burló Naruto. Entró a la habitación y vio a Sakura en ropa interior. "Ups" cerró los ojos y se acercó al oído de ella. "¿Y tiene huevos?" le preguntó en susurró pero Sasuke alcanzó a oirlo. "Por que si no sería un fraude... y no pudieran tener hijitos..."

Ella se ruborizó.

"Naputo... ¿vas a seguir con eso?" Sasuke estaba enojado.

"Pero si sólo le estaba preguntando para asegurarme... no quiero que Sakura-chan tenga un esposo impotente..."

Ambos Sasuke y Sakura se ruborizaron.

"¡NO SOY IMPOTENTE! si lo fuera, SAKURA NO ESTARÍA EMBARAZADA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DE MI" gritó Sasuke.

Naruto abrió los ojos.

"NO ME LO CREO"

Y siguieron discutiendo ambos chicos, Sakura salió de la habitación.

----

Kakashi esperaba a Sakura en un restaurante, esta llegó 10 minutos después.

"Ah, Kakashi, me retrasé, lo siento, ehehehehe. " dijo ella con una gota estilo anime en la frente.

"No hay problema, sientate, quiero hablar contigo..."

Ella asintió.

"Bueno Sakura... sé que es muy pronto todo esto... pero..." este se levantó y se arrodilló en frente de ella. "¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?"

----

**Karu:** Muahuahauhuahauhua- ¿qué le dirá? lo aceptará. ¿Sasuke no tendra? napu... digo Naruto dejará de darle carrila? eso y más en los próximos cápitulos de Aitai.

**Itachi:** Les informo que el hijo de Sakura no es de Sasuke...

**Karu:** Claro que lo es, si no de quien sería?

**Itachi:** Mio por supuesto!

**Karu:** Eres un... ehehehe... amor... pero no es tuyo... es DE SASUKE POR QUE YO MISMA VI CUANDO SE TIRABAN!

**Itachi:** Pero tu también me viste en...

**Karu:** eso fue en otro fic!

**Itachi:** ¿no estamos en Nakushita Kotoba?

**Karu:** ... no menso... pero bueno, casí queda el doble de largo... en fin, pero quedó largo y no cortito con el otro. les agradesco tantoo.

CORTO.

**STUDIO:** El estudio Karura-Chan les agradece todos los reviews que tiene, y por eso sigue con los pies y patas! bueno... la próxima actualización se dará si llegan a los 110 reviews o al críterio de Karu (si es que no se acelera y pone el otro fic antes de los 110) (denle tiempo a Karu que se está traumando con Naruto) y me queda decirles que...

**STUDIO:** Piquen este botóncito ---V


	12. Scroll: Negación

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Studio Karura Presents:

**Aitai**

By: Karura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas:** Lo siento tanto! Perdón por la tardanza... pero es que me entró otra pareja. Según esto iba a ser pará la semana pasada XP pero bueno, aquí me tienen, con mis sinceras disculpas. Hoy tuve un chat con Lonner y Jaide, siento haberlas dejado ahí solas... y también a Hinatita (la hermanita de lonner) pero bueno... se salió la )"#?" computadora y me dio flojera volver a prenderla. En fin... también estaba una amiga mía en mi casa, así que mejor la atendía a ella... como persona en persona. Otra de las tardanzas es que me la pase leyendo Sheelos fics! sipi, mi nueva pareja favorita de ToS (Tales of Symphonia) Ohhh ZELOS! (corto la nota, dirigánse hasta el final para seguir leyendola)

**Advertencias:** Como sea... ya saben lo que contiene este fic n.n y no me voy más de lanza que no quiero ponerlo en clasificación M que esta no es la cuenta de M fics XDD. En fin...

**Dedicación:** Ahora será para Lonner! Sipi! Disfruta el fic que ahora me despertaste el animo para continuar este día (tantito XDDD) además de que me daba flojera pasarlo a la laptop (ya lo tenía en mi libretita... sólo me daba flojera pasarlo -gulp- mientras tanto me sigo entreteniendo con los Sheelos XDDD.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, -¡se esperaba todo menos eso!. Kakashi sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida de esta, sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, la abrio. Sakura levantó lentamente su mano y Kakashi tomó el precioso anillo de matrimonio que estaba en aquella cajita...

Inner-Sakura: ¡Shannaro! Di que no Sakura, tú no lo quieres - su inner saba golpes y destruía Kakashis en su espacio - Dile que no, por favor, -¡niegaselo!

Todo se vio lentamente, la mano de Sakura en dirección a la de Kakashi, el anillo sería colocado en el dedo adecuado.

Ella abrio los ojos al ver la verdad.

Inner-Sakura: ¡Al que amas es a Sasuke!

Ella reaccionó esta vez y alcanzó a apartar la mano del anillo.

Kakashi carraspeó y ella miró hacia abajo.

"Lo siento... pero no puedo... espero que puedas comprender" ella se levantó, pero el la detuvo.

"¿Cuál es el porqué?"

"Sasuke..." ella se llevó la mano a su vientre "Y alguien más..."

"¿Quién es ese alguien más?"

"Mi... hijo..."

Eso dejó a Kakashi con un ahogo de palabras en su garganta. Sakura se retiró y no pudo evitar llorar a medio camino... regreso a casa. (Nota: Ojo... regreso a casa, no regresó, que viene siendo el pasado de regresar...)

----

Ella cerró la puerta de golpe y se metió en su habitación.

'No puedo creer que se lo dije... le negué... pero ¿porqué? si yo lo quiero bastante...'

Inner-Sakura: ... es mejor eso... no merecía que le dijeras que SÍ... estas embarazada de Sasuke...

'-Snif- pero si yo...'

Inner-Sakura: Hmp... mejor te dejo... al fin y al cabo nunca me escuchas... bueno... ahora parece que sí...

----

Sasuke estaba en su casa, ya había pasado bastante desde que salió de la casa de Sakura, se fue con Naruto pero lo dejó plantado en Ichiraku Ramen's Shop Pro...

Estaba en el sillón.

'¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? necesito tenerla mucho más antes... necesito...'

Prendio el televisor.

'¿Pedirle que se case conmigo? nah... me negará rápidamente...'

Cambiaba los canales sin sentido, sentado en el sillón con el control remoto en manos y picándole el botoncito para cambiar canal... no le tomaba importancia.

----

El timbre de la casa de Sakura comenzó a sonar... la pelirosa no se levantó... quería estar en su cama. El timbre siguio insistiendo.

"Puede que sea Sasuke..." se murmuró para sí misma. Luego vio la ventana. 'Si fuera Sasuke me tocaría la ventana el desesperado' se levantó y se vio en el espejo. Con rápideza tomó el peine de su tocador y alació su cabello, ya que se había acostado y le había quedado un poco desordenado.

Cuando terminó, el timbre era tocado insistentemente.

"¡Ya voy!" gritó ella con molestía. Abrio la puerta encontrándose a Ino. "Ah... Ino-cerda... ¿qué haces aquí?" Sakura se veía sorprendida, no esperaba visita de Ino...

"Bue-bueno... tengo que hablar contigo... Sakura-frentuda..."

Sakura la dejó pasar.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la pelirosa, dirigiéndose a la cocina, para preparar un té.

"Bueno... " Ino tomó asiento, sonriéndo para sí misma. "Kiba aceptó la propuesta de casarnos... y bueno... creo que va bien... pero..."

"Uf..." se quejó Sakura. "Siempre hay peros..."

"Es cierto... con todos... en fin, como te decía... aún no se lo hemos dicho a nuestra familia... no sabemos si nos negaran..."

"No te preocupes por eso, que le hará mal a tu bebé... como decías..." Sakura sonrió y se sentó al frente de Ino, para poder conversar mejor.

"Es que... o si se ponen bastante estrictos... o si no les gusto a la familia de Kiba o si Kiba no le gusta a la mía..." Sakura rió.

"No creo que le desagrade a tu familia... Inuzuka es un buen clan... Te imaginas lo que tu hijo aprenderá si se juntan los dos clanes... podría aprender a manejar las técnicas del Inuzuka... y con un perrito y luego las tuyas... Kyaaaaaaa, se vería lindo..." Sakura rió amistosamente, Ino sonrió y la acompañó.

"Tienes razón... no debo preocuparme... y bien... ¿cómo vas con tu príncipe oscuro Sasuke-kun?" Sakura se entristecio. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"No tanto... pero... ya sabe que estoy embarazada... me desagradó que lo supiera... además... Kakashi me propusó matrimonio" soltó Sakura, dirigiéndose al agua caliente.

Ino casi se caía.

"No, mientes" le dijo ella.

"No... no miento... fue esta tarde..."

"¿Y le negaste? - ¡Debiste!" le exclamó Ino, Sakura le sonrió.

"Le dije que no... por Sasuke y por el bebé..." contestó la pelirosa simplemente. Ino la miró sorprendida.

"¿Entonces aceptaras a Sasuke?" preguntó alegre Ino.

"No... aún no..." Ino entristecio.

"Pero... ¿por qué?"

"Prefiero quedarme aquello en mi boca..." contestó secamente Sakura.

"Bueno... como quieras... de todos modos es tu problema... yo diría que le dieras una oportunidad... ya ves como cambio el idiota... te quiere bastante..."

Ino sonrió al ver que su amiga servía té. Sonrió y pidio:

"Lo quiero de limón"

----

Kakashi caminaba lentamente sin dirección proporcionada. Se sentía... diferente... extraño... no sabía que hacer. Sakura le había negado... y más le dolió el que le dijera que esperaba un hijo... de Sasuke... pero tenía que pasar, de todos modos... fue también culpa de él que pasará aquello.

Le daría su merecido a Sasuke por quitarsela...

Y fue cuando vio a alguien detenerse secamente en frente de este. Sonrió retadoramente.

"Que casualidad... estaba pensando en ti..." comentó Kakashi.

Suzuko mina!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notas:** (viene desde arriba) Zeelos! (Zelostacio XDDD) en fin... -Sigh- No sé por que pero a mi me gustan todos los hombres que parecen afeminados, con cabello largo... rasgos femeninos TT.TT si no me creen, vean esta lista de los hombres que a continuación voy a dar: (ah, pero son hombres! nunca son gays XD)

**Rei Kon:** Este simpático chico viene de Beyblade... y por supuesto... tiene rasgos afeminados. Cabello largo le llega hasta las patas, perdón, digo pies (en serio) y si yo cuando lo vi, pense que era mujer T.T de ahí surgio que me gustaba el KaixRei XDDD (pero ya no me gusta) Duh... tiene ojos grandes y con pestañas largas... y se recorge el cabello en moñito rojo (en la segunda temporada).

**Lu Xun:** Este hermoso personaje viene de Dynasty Warriors y si... parece afeminado, es muy bonito también, su cabello no es largo, pero un poco (le llega hasta el cuello) lo bonito de él es que tiene un bonito gorrito rojo... y también una ropa que parece de mujer... muy hermosa XDDD en fin... he de decir que tiene una ropa (la que más me ha gustado) que se le ve el hombligo... a parte de que tiene cabello café clarito, mmmmm...

**Haku:** Este hermoso personaje viene de Naruto (si, por que hay dos Hakus, el de Spirited Away y el de Naruto XD). Y... es completamente parecido a una mujer, si no hubiera admitido que es hombre.. yo siempre hubiera pensado que era mujer. Se ganó el aprecio el bonito pechosho Haku para mi... ahora si... hasta Naruto se confundio y creo que todos también...

**Bakura:** A poco este personaje de Yugi-Oh! (aunque no es muy favorito mio el Yugioh, y tampoco tanto el personaje XD) esta muy Kawaii, si parece hombre... pero también niña... no se ofendan, en fin... si me agrada, el kawaii mode, no el matanza mode XDDD.

**Zelos:** De Tales of Symphonia (ToS) Si... tiene cabello largo y rojo, le llega hasta la cintura, lo tiene hermoso hasta las puntas que terminan enrolladas... como una mujer quisiera tener el cabello. Este se mantiene guapo para las chicas... ya que es un Playboy de marca XD (si... diciéndole a media tipa: Oye cariño... se parece a Miroku XD pero no) a parte de pervertido... gulp. Viste de rosita! También de blanco (me encantan sus pantalones XD) y de negro... se me olvidaba que también de amarillo con sus zapatos... dando una muy buena convinación. A parte que es el Chosen de Tethe'alla y se convirtió en ángel (me encantan sus alas).

**Itachi:** Que decir de este papasote de anime de Naruto (si tiene nombre de comadreja XDDD) como decía. Si parece mujer, pero es macho-macho men! Sus pestañas son lo que más sobresalen... a parte de aquel cuerpo XDDD (se pondra rimel? O.o?) Tiene cabello largo... y ... mejor ya lo dejo... que si no ahí no me la acabo...

Estos son algunos... y creo de los que más recuerdo. (también me gustó Yue de SCC) pero me da flojera poner más...

Y ya me acabe el espacio poniendo esto. En fin... hope to see ya all soon!

**Zelos:** Les mando besos a todas las mamacitas de por ahí...

**Karu:** Tú eres de Sheena cabrón!

**Zelos:** Bah... no está ella por aquí.

**Sheena:** A que no eh? (se lo lleva de la oreja)

CORTO.

**STUDIO:** El estudio Karura-Chan les agradece todos los reviews que tiene, y por eso sigue con los pies y patas! bueno... la próxima actualización se dará si llegan a los 122 reviews o al críterio de Karu (o a ver con que cosa se entretiene la mensa) y me queda decirles que...

**STUDIO:** Piquen este botóncito ---V


	13. Scroll: Enfrentamiento

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Studio Karura Presents:

**Aitai**

By: Karura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas:** Ahg! X.xU ustedes sí que quieren leer la continuación! y eso demuestra que no me dejan descanzar XDDD, bueno, aquí va... aunque un poco no inspirado por que señorita inspiración se fue de viaje! aún así... salió señorita inspiración 2 (más tarada pero bueno...) es gracias a ustedes que sigo aquí... y cuando vi en 127 reviews... dije... Uff... entonces ya deja el descansito por el momento... continuale floja.. (la segunda parte de mis chicos favoritos continua XDDD)

**Advertencias:** Bleh... ya saben... ya lo repetí 12 cápitulos... me da flojera repetirlo 13 veces XDDD.

**Dedicación:** Sheelos! (blah...) no es cierto! bueno, va dedicado a... Jaide-Chan y Tsubasa-Chan! espero que les guste!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Que casualidad... estaba pensando en ti..." comentó Kakashi.

Sasuke miró fríamente a su maestro.

"¿Qué sucede Kakashi?" preguntó Sasuke retándolo con una sonrisa. "Pensé que ibas a ponermelo todo díficil"

"¡No me vengas con cuentitos!" gritó Kakashi enfurecido. "Quiero saldar cuentas contigo, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Y yo también, Kakashi Hakate" mumuró Sasuke. Luego con una sonrisa burlona y una risa de '¿qué puedes hacer?' le dijo: "Pero haz de saber que Sakura ya espera un hijo mío y que ya no tienes remedio..."

Kakashi gruñó.

"Aún así puedo quedarme con ella..."

"¿Y cómo piensas que puedes?" Sasuke ya se creía bastante.

"Ella sabe que no puede regresar contigo... llevo la ventaja..."

"¿La ventaja de qué?" Sasuke comenzó a enfadarse.

"En que soy su primera opción si algo no sale como lo planeaba..." aún así, las palabras de Kakashi eran firmes, pero detrás de aquellas palabras, se encontraban sus sentimientos que decían: 'Por favor, -¡desahogate! sabes que lo necesitas.' pero no quería.

"..." Sasuke miró el suelo. La noche los hacía ver diferentes, sus rasgos se ocultaban...

Kakashi suspiró resignado.

"¡Sabes Sasuke! - no sé ni por que estoy así contigo... mirá... ¿qué tal si hablamos?" Kakashi trató de verse alegre. Sasuke miró a verle confundido.

"Está bien..." asintió con inseguridad. 'Tengo que cuidarme... no vaya a ser que me haga algo...'

Kakashi rió.

"Pero no creas que aún así nuestra rivalidad se esfumará... aún no dejo a Sakura... pero támpoco te voy a hacer algo..." Sasuke sonrió con díficultad. Su profesor le había leído la mente...

-----

Kakashi lo llevó cerca del lago, se detuvieron a la orilla. Sasuke miró el rostro triste de su maestro y aúnque fueran rivales por el amor de Sakura, no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

"¿Sabes? Sakura siempre me gustó desde comenze a conocerla, era una niña tan alegre... pero siempre veía que la rechazabas... cada vez que me sonreía... cada vez que me decía mentiroso... o cuando le pasaban accidentes y yo era el que tenía que ayudarla. Al principio quize creer que era amor de padre e hija... pero no era así... mis sentimientos seguían creciendo... creciendo... y ella parecía distante a mi... la ví crecer... bastante... y a ustedes también." Kakashi rió y Sasuke lo escuchó atento. "¿Pero sabes? ella nunca dejó de quererte y eso hacía que me molestará... siempre persiguiéndote... me dio rabia y coraje al enterarme de lo que le habías hecho..."

Sasuke agachó la mirada.

"Lo sieto..." murmuró Sasuke. "Pero... las cosas se salieron de control... a Sakura la veía como a una loca admiradora que me perseguía, siempre con: 'Sasuke-kun... o Sasuke sal conmigo...' pero... sentía algo especial por ella... me daban celos cuando Naruto la rescataba... yo quería _ser _el príncipe que rescataba a la princesa... pero era el dobe de Naruto... Aunque ella decía: Sasuke-Kun, lo hiciste de maravilla... me hacía sentir bien y era ella quien se preocupaba por mi... pero la verdad: Naruto hacía mejores cosas que yo..."

Aquellas palabras engancharon a Kakashi para escucharlo. Noto que a Sasuke se le humedecían los ojos y comenzaban a ponersele rojos de a lado.

"... Eso me puso a pensar... que ella estaba centrada en mi y que había algo que no la dejaba... comprendí que en realidad me quería... y más adelante... que me amaba... fuí un estúpido al rechazarla tantas veces... pero era temor... temor a perder a la persona que más quería y admitirlo... no quería perderla... pero me bastaba que me dijera aquellas palabras: 'Lo has hecho mejor que Naruto, aún así... gracias por todo...' también cuando me traía de comer para el medio día...

-'Flashback'-

_Habían terminado de entrenar aquella vez y tenían hambre, Kakashi había traído 3 estuches de comida y aunque pareciera increibe... Sasuke fue el único que no pudo obtener comida. Era como su castigo por no haber pasado una prueba que descifraron Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke se sentó cerca del lago, gruñéndo._

_Sakura llevó consigo misma comida escondida en su mochila, estaba envuelta con una tela especialmente para Sasuke... ya había pensado en él. Lo miró cerca del lago. Naruto estaba contento, comiéndo todo con rápidez._

_"Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-baka no descifró la prueba, - ¿puedes creerlo?" pero ella no le ponía atención. "Espero que por esto me des un besito que lo meresco" Naruto se puso en posición de beso. Sakura se dio cuenta y lo empujó._

_"BAKAAAAAAA, no vuelvas a hacer eso que para la próxima si te rompo la cara" le espetó Sakura enojada. Kakashi rió y desaparecio en el bosque con su comida._

_La pelirosa volvió a ver a Sasuke y se sintio triste._

_'Su orgullo de seguro ha bajado... y se siente triste... es lo más probable...' penso la kunoichi. Naruto miró a Sakura y luego vio que no estaba Kakashi._

_"Neh, Sakura-Cha, nuestro profesor Kakashi se fue con la comida... ¿lo buscamos y vemos su rostro?" preguntó Naruto riéndo._

_"No seas baka... que la otra vez salió con esa cosa de que traía otra mascara bajo aquella... no vaya a ser que esta vez tenga sus calzones" murmuró Sakura, Naruto puso cara triste, pero aún así se retiró._

_"No sabes de lo que te pierdes" le gritó. Se perdió en el bosque._

_Sakura sonrió. Vio que era el momento perfecto para que ella y Sasuke estuvieran solos. Tomó su comida que había ganado por el esfuerzo y lógica (aunque Naruto si supó de aquello) y tomó la de Sasuke. Caminó hasta él._

_"Sasuke-kun..." pero fue interrúmpida por este._

_"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó casi espetándole, en su voz había molestía._

_"Um... es sólo que... quería... quería que dijeras que lo hicieras mejor para la próxima vez... aún así te esforzaste mejor que Naruto... pero no lograste descifrar lo correcto..." Sasuke volteó a verla, tenía una mirada enojada._

_"¿Era todo lo qué querías decirme?" esta vez su tono era más calmado._

_"Bueno... yo creo que eres mejor que Naruto... no te dejes vencer por él, no me agrada cuando te vez decepcionado... o triste y enojado... no me gusta..." ella se ruborizó. Sasuke semi-sonrió y siguió viéndo el lago._

_"Gracias Sakura..." murmuró. Ella se sintió conmovida y sonrió._

_"Pero... también te traje algo para que comieras... espero que sea de tu agrado... lo preparé para ti" Sasuke volteó a ver a Sakura sorprendido. Su estomágo se escuchó. Pero no hizo nada, sólo sus mejillas se pusieron rositas, pero eran muy leves. _

_En frente de él se encontraba un topper envuelto en una tela azul cielo de cuadritos. Lo tomó y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo._

_Ella rió en bajito._

_Sasuke abrio la tela y se econtró con comida bastante apetitosa. Tomtó los palillos y los separó, los colocó en su mano en una posición adecuada y luego lo introdujó al recipiente. Se llevó aquella comida a la boca._

_Sabía bastante bien._

-'End of Flashback'-

"-Aquello era bastante real... " comentó Sasuke.

Kakashi rió.

"Espero que seas buen padre..." murmuró Kakashi. Sasuke se sorprendio y asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo seré..."

"Sakura no merece sufrir..."

'No lo merece'

_Hitotsu, hitotsu, omoidaseba subette wakkaeita_

_kiga ga shiteita noni iroaseta kotoba wa_

_boku no sugu soba ni oiteatta_

_Kotae no denai yoru to_

_Hitohira no nukomori to_

_Haruka Kanata no akogare to_

_Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi boku wa ikiteiru_

_Kono ryoute ni kakaeteiru mono toki no shizuku_

_Sotto nigirishimete_

_Wasureta Kioku_

_Nakushita Kotaba_

_Yeah, Yeah..._

_Yeah, Yeah..._

_Kono omoi wa..._

Sasuke sonrió a su maestro.

"Aún así... no estaré tan rendido Sasuke..." le dijo. Sasuke sonrió.

"Ni yo dejaré que me la ganes..."

"Cuidala..."

----

Sasuke se dirigio a su casa. Sonrió. Kakashi estaba fuera de la lista. Sakura sería toda de él... pero antes tenía que averiguar que era lo que tenía que hacer para quedarse con ella.

Llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto. Buscó algo en su cajón y vio un pergamino, sonriéndo, sacó un pincel también.

Comenzó a escribir con delicadeza.

Luego, un olor llegó a su cuarto. Sasuke se sorprendio.

'E-este olor es de... pe-pero si... ya no existe...'

Y algo tocó su hombro.

To be contined mina!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Karu:** Wiihihihihi... lo dejé en sus-pen-so! últimamente no tendré más tiempo para actualizar! (ah, Akishi, no he tenido tiempo para

platicar contigo.. y ah, pilikita, ya te agregé a mi msn! Platique Lonner Y jaide-Sama! aunque fue poquito...

**2da parte de mis bishonen favoritos:**

Primero dije que eran: Rei Kon, Haku, Itachi Uchiha, Zelos Wilder, Bakura, Lu Xun y Yue. Por cierto a cierta lectora, sip, Yuki esta bien... pero en la versión anime no me gustó, me gustó más en manga, se ve mejor... me lo imaginé con cabello amarillo clarito clarito! mejor me lo dejo a la imaginación, por que su cabello en realiadad es morado -sigh-.

**Captain Dax:** (Capitán Dax) Del juego de Mystic Heroes (no se burlen que me gustó ese juego XDDD) este papasote me encantó (más por que se parece en la ropa a Lu Xun) tiene el cabello largo y negro y a parte mirada... ambarina? bleh, ya no me acuerdo mucho... pero por ahí la tiene XDDD.

**Tsukasa:** Del anime de .Hack/Sign me encantó ese personaje! me encanta, esta muy guapoooo y también me gusta su cabellera blanca!

**Tipo de cabello blanco de .Hack:** Del videojuego de .Hack/ de 4 partes, el tipo de cabello blanco y piel medio apiñonada (el que combate hackers (el de alas)) se me hace muy cute! Aunque Kite también... pero no llega como este m.mU y no se llama tipo de cabelo blanco de .hack/ es que no me acuerdo del nombre... a ver Akishi... hazme recordar.

**Sesshoumaru:** Seeh, también me gusta este papasote! y que decir que tengo un poster de él del tamaño de mi ventana (o más grande) de mi cuarto XDDD (esta colgadito, es de tela y esta muy bien!) por mi que lo tendría en tanga... pero ya saben como son los padres y no se consiguen XDD.

**Sai:** Es Sai de Hikaru no Go... seh... también me gusto (y es como Haku... piensas que es mujer y es hombre, aunque aquí se sabe desde el principio que es hombre) sho pensé que era mujer al ver el manga TT.TT y también tiene comportación hiperativa...

**Neji:** Este es macho-macho men también XDD que me encanta este chico (aunque sólo lo pongo en esta clasificación por que tiene cabello largo y ojos grandes... si se han dado cuenta los ojos Hyuuga son muuuuuuuuy distintos a los de los demas, son grandes y el color gris-morado clariiiisimo (como lo vean) ocupan casi todo el espacio del ojos.

**Kurama:** Aunque no me guste Yuyuhakusho... me gusta un poco este personaje... sí, llamó mi atención a primera vista.

**Selkie Wolfie:** Del videojuego de Crystal Chronicles (pus de donde creen que viene Selkie XD pueden buscar más información sobre Selkie en mi profile Selkie en Sakura Haruno!) el nombre de la raza es Selkie y la clasificación Wolfie el tipo es de cabello blanco largo y ojos color acua! El selkie que aquí menciono es hombre, pero también existe la mujer con la misma clasificación de Wolfie... bueno...

**Sephiroth: ** El papasote de FFVII!

**Vincent Valentine:** Aunque tiene aspecto afeminado... no es lo que parece, está entre mis favoritos, pero como la persona y no como se transforma, puah...

----

**Karu:** Esos son todos por el momento n.nU ya no me acuerdo de más y me llevó un cuarto del fic esta vez XD.

**Itachi:** ya volví, es que estaba entreteniendo a cierta pelirosa...

**Karu:** Con que pervertido!

**Itachi:** Y ahora que te pasa loca! no me grites... la estaba entreteniendo así: Golpeaba a Sasuke.

**Karu:** (no escucha a Itachi y se imagina otra cosa).

**Itachi:** Bla bla bla bla

**Zelos:** Se supone que vengo de ToS y estoy en Naruto XDDD, en fin... ahora si que no está Sheena... les maaaaaaando muchooooos beeeeeeeeeeeeesos a todas las mamaaaaaaaa! (Sheena sale y le jala la oreja)

**Sheena:** (por cierto que Sheena se parece a Anko) Hump...! Zelos, ¿qué ibas a decir?

**Zelos:** Ehehehe... na-nada... mira como Selkie hembra mata a Itachi macho!

**Sheena:** Gulp...

CORTO

**STUDIO:** El estudio Karura-Chan les agradece todos los reviews que tiene, y por eso sigue con los pies y patas! bueno... la próxima actualización se dará si llegan a los 140 reviews o al críterio de Karu (Karu: Tengan piedad de miiiiiiiiii) y me queda decirles que...

**STUDIO:** Piquen este botóncito ---V


	14. Scroll: Secuestro

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Studio Karura Presents:

**Aitai**

By: Karura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas:** Había una vez una niña que se hizo muchacha, aunque su mentalidad sigue siendo de pervertida... cambió y se dedica a escribir fics. Su vida cambio cuando comenzó a hacer fan fiction y más cuando tenía correspondencia. Sus fans de fics se alegraban a cada continuación y otros se desilusianaban cuando la pareja no salia. En el presente, esta niñita que se cree muchachita, esta haciendo un doujinshi y está muy ocupadísima terminándo, ya que se comprometio y quiere ver su trabajo publicado y comprado por las personas que les guste el doujinshi.

**Advertencias:** Muaahuahauhuahauhua, LEMON! Nah... no es cierto, ya quisieran chamacos XDDDD. Bueno, las mismas de siempre, así que creo que quitaré advertencias... como ya se saben el cuento y es laaaaaaargo.

**Dedicaciones:** Yami no Godness, Rimi-Chan y Yokito-Chan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Por qué?

Era la pregunta que se hacía esta persona al ver a ese alguien en frente suyo. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse brillosos. _Llora_ era lo que decía su mente. _Llora_ que lo haz ganado. _Era bastante tiempo el que no se veían_. Sasuke sonrió y dejó que las lágrimas calleran. En frente de él, no sabía si era una ilusión de su mente cansada, pero olía a ella.

Olía bastante a su madre.

La mujer joven sonrió tiernamente a su hijo, quien la miraba con ternura y felicidad. Ella susurró unas palabras, pero no las oyó él. Ella volvió a hacerlo y este leyó sus labios.

_Me alegra que hayas encontrado felicidad... pero me alegra que no hayas hecho nada malo... me alegra bastante_.

¿Qué no había hecho nada malo?

Claro que lo había hecho, había matado a su hermano por venganza.

La madre tenía unas hermosas alas que se transparecían por la pureza.

_Lo siento, pero debes perdonar a tu hermano... él es tu hermano... no lo olvides..._

¿Qué quería decir?

La mujer se acercó al rostro del chico, con sus manos, lo acarició, estaban a temperatura normal, parecían vivas, y es que lo estaba. _Haz crecido bastante, estas muy guapo._

Y con un beso en la frente que él sintio calidamente, desapareció.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y al momento de abrirlos, se encontró que estaba dormido en el escritorio. Hace unos momentos estaba con su madre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de día y a parte... parecía que no había dormido pero había.

'Que extraño sueño'

Alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto y este se sobresaltó.

'¿Quién carajo es?' se preguntó el Uchiha menor enojado, de quien halla entrado a su casa y luego tocarle la puerta... se esperaba a Naruto por lo menos.

Y cuando abrio la puerta, se encontró con la figura de alguien ya difunto para él.

"Itachi..."

-----

Sakura rodó en aquella suave cama, se despertó malhumorada cuando el despertador sonó.

"¡Que coños pasa!" gritó enfurecida. "Quiero dormir cara..." silenció. "No... por favor..." y eran unos de esos ataques de hambres y antojitos que se le daban. "Esta bien, está bien, lo que tu quieras..." le dijo al pequeño ser vivo que se encontraba dentro de ella. "Comeras lo que quieras..."

Se fue a la cocina y se regresó al cuarto con bastante comida. Prendio la televisión y buscó un canal interesante. En las noticias de Konoha informaban que miembros de la Akatsuki se encontraban merodeándo por aquellos lugares.

Querían el Kyuubi...

Sakura apagó el televisor y se frotó el vientre.

'Espero que no vengan por Naruto.. y que no hagan nada malo a Konoha'

Se llevó una manzana a la boca y dejó el plato de frutas en la mesita de la sala. Se fue a la concina, el silencio era bastante perturbador.

La luz se fue.

Todo quedó oscuro.

'Mierda, -¡Ahora esto!'

Inner-Sakura: Carajo, yo que quería ver la telenovela.

Sintió como alguien respiraba detrás de ella, su aliento le llegaba al cuello y luego una mano en el abdomen.

Sakura se quedó petrificada.

Volteó pero no vio a nadie y la luz se prendio.

'Estoy alucinando, Sí... eso...'

La Kunoichi se regresó a la sala, para tomar su plato de frutas e ir a su habitación, cuando lo tomó, se dio cuenta de que faltaba una ramita de uvas.

"Yo no me comí aquello" se dijo para si misma.

Inner-Sakura: ¡Un fantasma! - ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

"Se me ha ve haber caído" Sakura se agachó y buscó debajo de la mesita.

No se dio cuenta que una sombra degra se encontraba en el sillón, observándola...

----

Aquel nombre fue escuchado perfectamente, Sasuke se tropezó al acerse para atrás, callendo de sentadas. Tenía miedo, eso lo sabía, estaba sonñando.

"¡Tú no puedes estar aquí!" gritó el Uchiha menor.

Itachi se fue acercando al cuerpo que estaba sentado-

"¡Yo te maté!" espetó. El mayor seguía acercandosele y fue cuando se incó para quedar en frente de este, el rostro bastante cerca, el mayor sonrió y se acercó al oído de Sasuke.

"Eso creiste..." luego siguió una risa algo macabra "Pero eso fue lo que vieron tus ojos"

El menor recordó las palabras de su madre:

_Me alegra que no hallas hecho nada malo_

Y era cierto, no lo había matado.

"¿Qué quieres'" preguntó Sasuke miedoso, tentando el suelo para encontrar algún objetivo con que protegerse.

"Tengo negocios que atender, por eso vine a advertirte, estúpidito..." Itachi sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Y qué quieres advertirme?"

"Venimos por el señuelo del Kyuubi"

Sasuke abrio los ojos, luego sintió como el mundo se oscurecia. Antes de perder la conciencia, susurró el nombre:

"_Sakura.._"

-----

Itachi recostó el cuerpo inconsiente de su hermano en la cama, lo miró por unos segundos y luego se dirigió al mueble, en donde había un papel. Lo examinó.

Y por primera vez volvió a sonreír...

Cálidamente...

----

Sakura se puso en pie.

'Qué raro, no encontré uvas'

La pelirosa se sentó en el sillón, viendo hacía el frente, luego volvió a tomar el control remoto.

'Mejor me quedo aquí...'

Sintió como el sillón se movía. Volteó al lado derecho y no pudo evirtar un grito.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa"

To be continued mina-san!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas:** La misma chamaquita sigue escribiendo y en estos momentos termina el fic en carreras por que lo apuntó en una libreta

ese mismo día... en que hay una boda y apenas puede.

CORTO

**STUDIO:** El estudio Karura-Chan les agradece todos los reviews que tiene, y por eso sigue con los pies y patas! bueno... la próxima actualización se dará si llegan a los 157 reviews o al críterio de Karu (Karu: Tengan piedad de miiiiiiiiii) y me queda decirles que...

**STUDIO:** Piquen este botóncito ---V


	15. Scroll: Marioneta

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Studio Karura Presents:

**Aitai**

By: Karura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas:** La niña se sintió mal al dejar tan cortito cápitulo es por eso que actualiza rápido y sin el cumplimiento de los reviews. Como es el quinceavo cápitulo, quiere festejar. Dejadle review que se alegre tanto!

**Advertencias:** Me arrepiento, no lo quito, por que va a ver semi-spoilers en este cáp, si no han leído Naruto la segunda temporada del manga (cuando ya estan grandecitos) no lean... nah, no es cierto... bueno, creo que hay por ciertas técnicas y blabla, pero sale

Sasori, el verdadero Sasori (ya saben, el que tiene cara de humano) Pus como ya leyeron el titulo del cáp. Marioneta... ya se imaginaran los que leen el manga a partir de la segunda temporada.

**Dedicaciones:** A todos los que ponen en favoritos este fic!.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todo lo veía oscuro, se sentí incomodo, no sabía si estaba viviendo.

'Pero estoy sintiendo...'

Luego sintio como caía en algo. Tocó lo que parecía el piso.

'Esta helado...'

Se fue iluminando un extremo y vio a alguien en el suelo oscuro. Sintiendo lo que parecían cadenas a su alrededor, trató de moverse, pero era bastante díficil, en su brazo parecía cargar algo duro, no, no estaba cargando, lo estaban sujetando.

Otro extremo se iluminó, era un rectángulo que se conectaba con el suelo. Por ahí entró una silueta envuelta en negro. Aquella se acercó al cuerpo que estaba en el suelo y lo levantó con una mano. Escuchó un grito conocido.

'¡SAKURA!'

Y luego vio al Akatsuki, no era su hermano, de eso estaba seguro.

Sintió como regresaba, lo negro y oscuro se iba formando en verde. Ahora estaba en un bosque pero no sintió la vida.

Fue cuando abrió los ojos y se vio en su habitación. Recargado en su escritorio.

---

La Kunoichi sintió un poco de dolor, todo estaba oscuro y sintió el frío piso. Le dolían sus huesos. Se movió un poco y se acostó de espaldas.

'¿Dónde estoy?'

Inner-Sakura: ¡Shaaaaaaaaaaaaannaroooo! Esto es bastante INCOMODO.

Sakura no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

'No... ¡NO TENGO CHAKRA!'

Y luego recordó lo último que vio...

_No pudo evitar un grito._

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaa"_

_Era un Akatsuki que no había visto, no era Itachi por que ya estaba muerto y no era Kisama por que no era azul._

_"¿Quién eres?" preguntó la pelirosa tratándo de no verse nerviosa y con miedo._

_El Akatsiki siguió acercándose a ella, lentamente._

_"Me llamo Sasori, Sakura-San" se presentó, levantándo su mano y moviéndo los dedos._

_"¿Sasori? - ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" ella siguió retrocediendo lentamente._

_"Deja de hacer preguntas inservibles, no vengo a atacarte..." él la miró de arriba hacía abajo "Veo que estas enterita, mucho mejor..."_

_"¿Qué quieres?"_

_"Vengo por el señuelo del portador del Kyuubi"_

_Ella abrio los ojos y cuando quizó retroceder mas, chocó con algo._

_"Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke..." el sonido de aquello._

_Ella fue moviendo la cabeza nerviosamente, a dirección de aquella 'cosa'._

_Habían hilos de chakra y aquellos conectados a una marioneta, la cual la rodeó fuertemente, no dejándola escapar, apretando firmemente sus cuerpo._

_"Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo..."_

_Y ella se sintió mareada._

"¿Ya dejaste de pensar?" preguntó Sasori.

"¿Qué... Qué me hiciste? - ¿por qué no tengo chajra?" gritó Sakura.

Sasori sonrió.

"Eres nuestro señuelo para atraer a Naruto-Kun, ya te lo dije..." él movió sus dedos y fue cuando ella levantó sin querer sus dos brazos.

"¡!"

Sasori siguió moviéndo los dedos.

Sakura se levantó.

"¿Qué- qué haces? - ¿cómo puedes controlarme?"

Inner-Sakura: ¡Shannaro! El cabrón me está controlando.

Sasori movió otro dedo y Sakura levantó una pierna. Fue cuando el logró que ella atacara la pared, haciéndo un gran hueco.

"¡No me controles! no sabes como está mi salud" le espetó la pelirosa, bastante asustada por ella y por alguien más.

"Es por eso que eres el señuelo perfecto" Sasori la guió hasta él

"No puedo... Yo... YO NO LO HARÉ" Sakura trataba de controlar su cuerpo, pero no servía. Todo era en vano.

"Por eso no te preocupes... yo lo haré..." la tomó del cuello y la recargó en la pared.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" se quejó la pelirosa. "¡SUELTAME!" pero sus gritos y suplicas no eran escuchadas, el Akatsuki colocó una mano en la frente de esta, de la cual salía energía azul...

"Duerme... y obedeceme..." Chakra comenzó a introducirse al cuerpo de Sakura.

----

Tocó el timbre varias veces, pero no le contestaron, comenzó a preocuparse.

Aquel sentimiento de termor comenzó a apoderarse de él otra vez. 'Pero era un sueño ¿no? Itachi murió... ya no existe, además amanecía en el escritorio y en mi sueño estaba en el suelo...'

Sasuke siguió tocándo el timbre.

"No contesta..." murmuró y gruñó después. Se sentó de golpe en las escaleras.

----

Naruto se dirigió hasta la casa de Sakura.

'¡Carajo! en estos momentos y llegan los Akatsuki, necesito advertirle'

Llegó a la casa y encontró a Sasuke en las escaleras.

"¡Ne, Sasuke-Chan!" Sasuke le miró feo "¿Dónde está Sakura?"

"No estaría afuera si supiera Narputo..."

"AAAAAAAAGH, NO ME DIGAS A..." pero el rubio fue interrumpido por un ruidoso...

¡BOOOM!

El bosque había explotado y los árboles cayeron.

"¡Los AKATSUKI!" exclamó Naruto corriéndo hacía aquella dirección.

"¡Espera Naruto, no sabemos si Sakura esta bien!" le advirtió el Uchiha.

"¡Para eso hay que buscarla!" le informó el rubio, ignorando a su compañero y siguiéndo con lo que tenía que hacer.

Llegaron a aquel lugar, ninjas estaban rodeándolo.

"Aquel Akatsuki es bastante poderoso" escucharon a un ANBU decir.

"Se mueve con gran agilidad" comentó otro.

Naruto y Sasuke vieron al Akatsuki que se encontraba enfrente de ellos. El cabello era rosa y estaba cubierto por una mascara. La capa estaba alrededor de este.

Ambos se paralizaron... no... no podía ser... que no fuera ella. El Akatsuki miró a Naruto y comenzó a avanzar hacía él. Lentamente. Todos se quedaron mirándo a Naruto y el Akatsuki.

Lentamente el Akatsuki de cabello rosa comenzó a quitarse la mascara en forma de zorro.

La piel nivea se expusó.

Los ojos verdes y sin vida también.

"Sakura..." murmuró Naruto.

La chica tiró la mascara, la cual se rompió. Avanzó hacía Naruto y se quitó la capa.

"¡ES LA DISIPULO DE TSUNADE!" comenzaron a decir los ANBU.

"¿Qué hace con los Akatsuki?"

"Es-espera..." musitó otro ANBU. "Parece no ser ella..."

La chica le hizo una seña a Naruto.

Y luego movió los labios, tratándo de hacer sonido alguno.

"Sakura..." volvió a llamarle Naruto. "¿Qué haces así?"

"..." la chica siguió moviéndo los labios.

"¡SAKURA!"

"Shaaaaaaaannaaaaaaaaroooooooo" gritó la pelirosa. Todos la siguieron viéndo, se pusieron en posición de combate.

"SAKURA RESPONDEME" el rubio la tocó y chakra repelió el ataque. "¡!"

"Hay algo que la controla..." le informó un ANBU. La chica retrocedio y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

"¡ESPERA SAKURA!" exclamó Sasuke, acercándose a ella. Cuando lo hizo ella le propinó una patada que lo mandó a volar.

"SASUKE" gritó Naruto, fue cuando la pelirosa se echó a andar. El rubio no perdió tiempo y se dispuso a seguirla.

----

Naruto siguió a Sakura y Sasuke seguía a Naruto.

Algunos ANBU los seguían.

"Es como si fuera una marioneta"

"¿Dónde quedó la dulce Sakura?"

"Esta siendo controlada, recuerdalo..."

"¡SAKURA-CHAN! alto, sé que no eres tú... ¡reacciona!" suplicaba el rubio. Pero no había reacción por parte de Sakura.

Fue cuando Sakura se detuvó bruscamente y también Naruto.

Los demás también. Ella cortó dos hilos de chakra.

Fue cuando ella volteó a verlo bruscamente.

"¡NAAAAAAARUTOOOOOOO QUITATE DE AHÍ!" alcanzó a gritar la pelirosa, pero era muy tarde, varias dagas salieron volando y se enterraron en el cuerpo del rubio, salpicando el suelo de sangre y a la pelirosa. El suelo se abrio y Naruto cayó en aquel grande hoyo. La pelirosa se resbaló..

Iba a caer...

To be continued...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Karu:** Seeeeeeeh, terminé, uf! tengo bastante carrilla con esto... bueno, lo dejó ahí por que no sé si dejar caer a Sakura para que esta este con Naruto o que no caíga (obviamente la va a salvar alguien XD) y se quede con Sasuke e ir a buscar a Naruto.

No sé, pero tengo más ganas de que caíga con Naruto.

Pero ustedes eligen... y denme un poquito de ideas si es que escogen a Sasuke para que interactue con él...

En fin hasta la próxima!

CORTO

**STUDIO:** El estudio Karura-Chan les agradece todos los reviews que tiene, y por eso sigue con los pies y patas! bueno... la próxima actualización se dará si llegan a los 170 reviews o al críterio de Karu (Karu: ó 170 - 5) y me queda decirles que...

**STUDIO:** Piquen este botóncito --V


	16. Scroll: Envenenamiento

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Studio Karura Presents:

**Aitai**

By: Karura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas:** Como me emocioné, quien sabe si han elegido a Sasuke por el momento, pero yo ya elegí a Naruto n.nU espero que eso no les moleste.

**Advertencias:** Gore, majaderías y bla bla bla

**Dedicaciones:** Pilikita y Yuffie Kisaragi

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura fue cayendo en aquel hoyo de una oscuridad profunda. El hoyo se cerró, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Sin dejar marcas en la tierra... desapareció.

Sasuke se tiró al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" gritó, tratando de abrirlo.

"Es inútil" dijo un ANBU "Esto fue un Genjutsu y Ninjutsu a la vez, creados especialmente para este tiempo y hora... los Akatsuki tienen varias formas de hacer trampas y desaparecer..."

"¿No hay forma de volver a abrirlo?" Sasuke se levantó, mirando al ANBU enmascarado.

"No capitán, aunque lo abriéramos simplemente fuera un hoyo, y no llegaría al mismo lugar, si no aquí mismo, ya que el Ninjutsu necesita tener una dirección y parece que necesitaremos buscarlos. Habría posibilidades si supiéramos en que lugar fue a dar este hoyo"

"Entiendo" satisfecho con la respuesta, Sasuke dio orden a los ANBU para que se separaran en parejas para buscar a Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke fue el único que quedó sin acompañante. Comenzó a caminar por su cuenta.

"¿Vas a algún lugar solo?" preguntó una voz a su espalda.

"Kakashi..." el prodigio Uchiha susurró su nombre.

----

Sakura se pegó a la pared mientras caía. 'No tengo tiempo, necesito concentrar Chakra en mis manos y pies' energía azul apareció en sus manos y pies 'Aaaaaaah'

La velocidad fue disminuyendo y la fricción le ayudó. Sus manos se ensuciaron y sus pies se enterraron en la pared de tierra.

"¡Naruto!" Sakura le llamó, pero su voz sólo resonó en el lugar oscuro que estaba. Bajó con cuidado y tocó el piso con sus pies "¡Naruto-Kun!" pero no hubo respuesta. "¡Mierda!" gruñó la Haruno.

Inner-Sakura: ¡FUEGO! - ¡ROAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Sakura realizó los sellos del Katon y apuntó inclinada hacía arriba.

"¡KATON! - ¡GOUKAKYUU NO GUTSU!" una gran bola de fuego prominente de su boca llenó la habitación. Las antorchas que se encontraban en las paredes se prendieron y vio a Naruto en el suelo. "¡NARUTO!"

La pelirosa se aproximó a él rápidamente. Cuando llegó se sentó en el suelo y quitó los Kunais que estaban enterrados en el cuerpo del rubio rápidamente.

Sacudió a su amigo un poco "Naruto..." susurró "... despierta..." Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Sa... ¿Sakura-Chan?" la pelirosa sonrió.

"Sí... soy yo, lo ... siento... yo no quise..." ella lo abrazó.

"Je.. je... no- no te preo-preocupes..." aquella voz tan suave y lastimada, débil... lágrimas salieron de los ojos verdes de Sakura. "No llores... Cof-cof..." Naruto siguió tosiendo y se apartó de Sakura, tosió sangre.

"¡Por Dios! - ¡Déjame cerrar tus heridas!" Sakura lo recostó en el suelo y bajó el zíper (cremallera) de la chamarra del rubio. Vio un cuerpo con varias heridas.

Comenzó a curarle, lentamente.

Las heridas sanaban rápidamente.

'Es el Kyuubi...' pensó Sakura, cuándo terminó sonrió para sí misma. "Ya estas, ven, levántate, necesitamos buscar una salida."

Ella le ayudó a levantarse y el rubio le sonrió cálidamente.

"Gracias Sakura-Chan, aún me siento mare...ado..."

"No te preocupes, se te pasará."

Sakura tomó una antorcha y Naruto la siguió.

"Vamos... no tenemos tiempo" le murmuró Sakura

"Sí...

Naruto acompañó a Sakura y ambos caminaron, saliendo de aquella habitación se encontraron un gran pasillo oscuro, con dos caminos.

"¡Ugh!..." se quejó Naruto, tirándose al suelo.

"¡¿NARUTO!" la pelirosa se hincó para saber que le pasaba.

"Me siento bastante mal..." el rubio abrazó las piernas de Sakura, recostando su cabeza en ellas y convulsionándose ahí mismo.

Y Sakura abrió los ojos.

"Los Kunai estaban envenenados..."

----

"Entonces... ¿Sabes más o menos dónde están?" preguntó Sasuke.

Ambos ninjas iban de árbol a suelo, rápidamente.

"Me tomó tiempo localizar su base temporánea, pero creo que sí están en aquel lugar" contestó Kakashi "Llegaremos en 30 minutos si es que seguimos a esta velocidad"

Sasuke miró a su maestro y luego volteó hacía el frente sonriendo.

"Gracias..."

Kakashi volteó a mirarlo sorprendido.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por permitirme estar con Sakura... Y por ayudarme en estos momentos" eran palabras sinceras.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, no tienes por que... Es muya joven para mi, además, ella te quiere más que a mi..." le volvió a recordar Kakashi. "Además que no quiero que se pierdan 3 vidas, tú sabes, tu hijo, Sakura-Chan y Naruto-Kun.

Sasuke asintió, yendo más rápido para salvar a sus compañeros e hijo próximo...

Una risita divertida y tierna resonó. Sasuke volteó a ver a su profesor, dudoso.

"¿Cuál es el chiste ahora?"

"Bueno... ¿qué nombre le pondrías si fuera varón?"

Sasuke pensó un poco.

"Sanosuke..."

"Je... Sólo le pones la 'no' para completar... Mmm... Está bien el nombre. ¿Y si fuera niña?"

"¿Algunas sugerencia? Tengo pensado que Sakura eligiera el nombre si fuera mujer y yo eligiera el nombre si fuera varón."

"Entiendo... ¿Pero aún así sin ninguna idea?"

"¿Haru? Tú sabes, su nombre significa Primavera, o Aki que es Otoño, Fuyu es Invierno... O Natsu que es Verano, luego combinar aquella estación con una flor de aquella temporada, así como el nombre de Sakura..."

"Oh..." musitó Kakashi, luego volteó a ver a Sasuke "¿Sabes?" le preguntó. Sasuke no le miró, sólo hizo un sonido de que lo escuchaba "A Sakura le gustaría que le ayudases a elegir un nombre para tu hija (Claro, si es que es mujer)"

"..."

"Sí... ¿recuerdas al gato Michiru?

"Ah... Aquel que me rasguñó"

"Pues era gata, Sakura me pidió un nombre de mujer..."

"¡¿Era una gata!"

"Sí..."

----

"¡Naruto-Kun!" lo llamó preocupada Sakura. "Resiste..."

Ella lo recargó en su espalda.

"Sa... Sakura-Chan... Se me hace... Difícil respirar..."

"No hables... " Sakura comenzó a caminar junto con éste, que estaba apoyado en el hombro de la pelirosa.

Comenzaron a oír pasos que no eran suyos.

'Kuso... A la hora de todo se viene lo malo... Grrrr...'

Sakura se movió un poco y se escondió bajo la sombra y se recargó en la pared, la cual, tenía un agujero bastante débil. Al momento de hacerse para atrás, un hoyo se abrió en el suelo y ella, junto con Naruto, cayeron.

Ninguno gritó y no se hizo ruido alguno.

"Naruto.." Susurró Sakura "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí..."

Ella lo llevó a una esquina de aquella habitación destruida, la cual estaba llena de tierra y la mitad de ella se veía el exterior de lo que parecía una cueva subterránea y un río también.

El dolor del tobillo de la pelirosa se hizo presente y esta gimió de dolor.

"¿Te... Hiciste... Daño... Cierto?"

"Sí... Shhhh.. Descansa" la pelirosa dificultosamente te recargó en la pared y recostó a Naruto en sus piernas."Trataré de quitarte el veneno... Pero no tengo antídoto alguno.. Así que aún así peligras"

Sakura tocaba el pecho de Naruto, evaporando el veneno. Así tardó 10 minutos eliminando parte del veneno.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí... Gracias..."

Sakura acarició el pálido rostro de Naruto, Este rió en bajito.

"Apuesto... a que... Sasuke... le agradaría... Estar en mis Zapatos..." Sakura se ruborizó. "Le dará envidia... al saber... que me recostaste en tus piernas... y tomaste cuidado de ... mi... Je.. Je..."

Sakura se levantó apenas. Con su Chakra sanó su tobillo lastimado.

'Utilizando mi Chakra para eliminar algo del veneno, me dejó bastante débil...'

Volteó a ver a Naruto.

"Ne, voy al río a traer agua, no me tardo..." Sakura tomó de la chamarra de Naruto un botecito de agua vacío.

----

"Entonces... ¿hay un río subterráneo?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Sí, por ahí podemos entrar a la base temporánea"

----

Sakura volvió a recostar a Naruto en su regazo. Tomó un pedazo de tela y lo humedeció con el agua del río. Limpió el rostro de su compañero.

"Gracias... Sakura-Chan"

"No hay de que, Naruto-Kun..." ella suspiró. 'Tengo que pensar en algo para poder salir de aquí o moriremos...'

La chica vio a su alrededor.

No había nada que hacer...

To be continued...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Nota:** Hola mina-San! Aquí Karura-Chan terminando el capitulo esperado. Esta vez, como se dieron cuenta, no lo dejé en suspenso, muahuahuahuahuahuahua.

Quisiera decirles que muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews!

Ehem...

CORTO

**STUDIO:** El estudio Karura-Chan les agradece todos los reviews que tiene, y por eso sigue con los pies y patas! bueno... la próxima actualización se dará si llegan a los 180 reviews o al criterio de Karu (Karu: ó 180-5) y me queda decirles que...

**STUDIO:** Piquen este botoncito --V


	17. Scroll: Chakra

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Studio Karura Presents:

**Aitai**

By: Karura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas:** We he he he he aquí tienen el próximo cápitulo, actualize Anata wa Washi Desu! Ah! quiero aclarar que este fic de escribir es más díficil que el primero... no sé... hago más largos los de AWD! Ah, por cierto, superé el record de 15 cápitulos, yeeeeeeeey.

**Advertencias:** SasoSaku? XDDD quien sabe, dependiendo... mmm... y lo mismo de siempre

**Dedicaciones:** Akishi-Chan!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Unos pasos resonaron en aquella cueva súbterranea. Sakura se paralizó.

'Mierda, también en este lugar..' pensó la Kunoichi esperando lo peor.

La sombra en el piso se movía, hasta que apareció la figura masculina que tanto esperaba.

"Sasuke-Kun..." susurró Sakura. Pero el Uchiha no escuchó aquello. "Sasuke" lo llamó Sakura. Sasuke estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, le seguía Kakashi. "Kakashi..."

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun" Kakashi se acercó hasta ellos, Sasuke también.

"¿Qué sucedio?" preguntó Sasuke viendo al rubio acostado en las piernas de Sakura, sintiendo algo de celos, gruñó.

"Los Kunai estaban envenenados, Sasuke..." murmuró Sakura, ambos abrieron los ojos.

"¿Cómo esta Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi, preocupado.

"Más o menos, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital" les dijo Sakura preocupada. Kakashi recostó a Naruto en su espalda. "Vamonos, no tengo antidotos"

Kakashi comenzó a avanzar al río, dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" el Uchiha colocó una mano en el hombro de Sakura.

Ella no le quizo mirar.

"B...bien... también nuestro hijo..."

"Sakura..." Ella volteó a verle. Los labios de Sasuke fueron muy rápidos... besaron los de ella.

"¡!"

Ella no hizo nada.

Inner-Sakura: Roaaaaaaaar, disfruta de este beso

La pelirosa se separó de él.

"No es el momento..." ella le abrazó. "Tampoco has dicho lo que quiero" El Uchiha asintió.

La pelirosa se separó de él y ambos se metieron al río, ella siguió a Kakashi, Naruto aguantaba la respiración con dificultad.

----

Todos salieron a la superficie, aquel río conectaba con una cueva bastante oscura. La pelirosa piso tierra al último.Las ropas se le pegaron y transparentaban y dejaban ver algo de su hermoso cuerpo.

"Siganme" dijo Kakashi.

Sakura caminaba, no veía nada. Sintió como alguien tomaba su mano...

"Soy yo.." era la voz de Sasuke. "No te vayas a perder, está muy oscuro, Kakashi y yo sabemos sólo como salir de aquí..." Sakura asintió.

El antiguo equipo 7 siguió avanzando.

'Sasuke-kun...'

Y ella siguió pensando en él.

----

Por fin vieron la luz y los cuatro salieron.

"Al fin salen..." aquella voz... era Sasori.

"Bastardo, no te interpongas o sufriras las consecuencias" le espetó Sasuke.

"Seras tú el bastardo... y serás tú el que no se interponga... entreguenme al chico..."

Sakura se negó.

"NUNCA"

"Así que quieren todo a la fuerza... ¿eh? veamos si pueden con esto" Sasori movió sus dedos.

Sakura se quedó en estado de shock..

"M...mis manos..." susurró. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse sin que ella lo pidiera. La pelirosa perdio control de su cuerpo y pronto se vio a Sasuke tirado en el suelo.

"Rindanse... denme al Kyuubi"

"No le hagan caso, Kakashi, llevatelo, estaremos bien" exclamó Sasuke. El Jounin asintió.

"Pelea..." susurró Sasori.

"Sasuke"

"¿Si?"

"Lo siento..."

La pelirosa no se movía por si misma, Sasori la controlaba.

Inner-Sakura: ¿Cómo es que el cabrón me sigue controlando?

"¿Cómo me controlas?"

"Tienes mi Chakra dentro de tu cuerpo..."

----

_"Kaa-San" _

_"¿Si? Sasuke-Kun..." preguntó una mujer bastante hermosa._

_"Nii-San no me deja jugar en el patio, dice que es sólo para entrenar..." se quejó Sasuke._

_"Ahh, deja a Itachi solo por un momento, -¿no te apetecería jugar algo conmigo?" la mamá de Sasuke sonrió cálidamente._

_"Mmm... no... ¿cuándo entraré a la academia?"_

_"Dentro de dos meses, espero que te saques las mejores calificaciones..."_

_"¿Cómo Nii-san?"_

_"Bueno, no como él, pero buenas..." la madre entristecio luego._

_"¿Qué sucede Kaa-San?"_

_"Sasuke... tengo que decirte algo.. cualquiera... con la mujer que te cases... por favor, con el hijo que tengas... no lo presiones tanto... por favor..."_

_"¿De qué hablas Kaa-San?"_

_"Sólo no lo presiones... dale el tiempo necesario para estar contigo... y que no se sienta presionado..."_

_"Esta bien... pero yo quiero tener un hijo que se paresca a mi... tú sabes..."_

_La Uchiha mayor sonrió._

_"Y espero que te cases con la mujer que quiras y no la hagas sufrir..."_

_"Sí Kaa-San..."_

----

Sasori sonrió.

"Sakura-Chan..." pronuncio su nombre con cierta seducción. "dile a Sasuke que entregue al Kyuubi"

La pelirosa perdio el control de su cuerpo.

Se acercó a Sasori y este le tocó la frente, dándole más chakra.

"Ahora... marioneta... ataca a Sasuke."

To be continued...

----

**Karu: **Lo siento si lo deje tan cortito, pero me quedé sin inspiración además que escribi Anta wa Washi Desu, el próximo se dará cuando estan todos en el hospital muahuahuahuahuahuahauhua...

Ah, para animar el día aquí les traigo un chiste rojo XDDD (no leer si no quieren ser contaminados XDDD):

Eran unas monjas que se van al cielo y las recibe San Pedro, entonces San Pedro le pregunta a la primera:

-¿Ha tocado el miembro de un hombre?

-Sí, pero con la punta de dedo

-Entonces meta el dedo al agua bendita. - La monja mete el dedo, se purifica y va al cielo.

Entonces pasa la segunda monja, pasa lo mismo, pero con la mano derecha, esta mete la mano derecha al agua bendita, se purifica y va al cielo.

Entonces San Pedro se da cuenta de que unas monjas estan haciendo alboroto y se dirige a aquel lugar antes de que empeore.

-¿Cuál es el escandalo?

Una de las monjas que discutia se le dirigio y le dijo:

-Ah, es que yo quiero hacer gargaras antes de que las otras metan el trasero.

CORTO

**STUDIO:** El estudio Karura-Chan les agradece todos los reviews que tiene, y por eso sigue con los pies y patas! bueno... la próxima actualización se dará si llegan a los 190 reviews o al criterio de Karu (Karu: ó 190-5) y me queda decirles que...

**STUDIO:** Piquen este botoncito --V


	18. Scroll: Herido

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Studio Karura Presents:

**Aitai**

By: Karura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas:** No se vayan a quejar de por que tarde tanto, no tuve tanta inspiración, pero el extra es que ya hubo final para Anata wa Washi Desu, seeeeeeh, lo terminé, muahuahauhauhauahua. Ah, cree un foro para los que quieran participar, la dirección esta en Sakura Haruno y también cree una página de agradecimiento para los que leyeron Anata Washi Desu, la dirección es: geocities . com / Karla (guión abajo)Naruto . Obvio que es sin los espacios y cuando digo Guion bajo, me refiero a este guión - solo que bajo.

**Advertencias:** Angustía y la muerte de alguien... (lo de la muerte tal vez...)

**Dedicaciones:** A mi club de fans que esta en Tijuana. (Ustedes ya saben quienes son...)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sasuke-Kun... Sasu...ke... kun... snif... ah..." largos sollozos se escuchaban en aquella habitación "¿Por...qué?" pero no hubo respuesta. Sólo el sonido de varias maquinas.

La pelirosa hundió su rostro en las sabanas y siguió llorando. Ahí en la cama se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar durmiendo. Varios raspones se notaban en el hermoso rostro del chico.

La chica levantó su rostro y acaricio el del chico.

"Eres un idiota..." susurró Sakura.

La chica abrazó al chico...

"Ahora estas en coma..."

_Flash back_

_"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

_Varios Sasukes aparecieron en el campo de batalla, pero no como la gran cantidad que hacia naruto al usar el Tayuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

_"Sharingan..." susurraron todos._

_Sakura estaba recargada en un árbol, su boca sangraba un poco y tenía unos cuantas raspaduras en su rostro. Sasuke la había rescatado hace unos momentos._

_"Sasuke-Kun.." varias lagrimas se deslizaban por el pequeño rostro de Sakura._

_Y lo peor vino en aquel momento. Sasuke atacó a Sasori con el 4to Chidori ... bastante sangre salió por todos lados y dos cuerpos salieron volando, uno estrellandose en un árbol y el otro sobre varias marionetas destruidas._

_"¡¡SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura se levantó y corrió hacia Sasuke, quien estaba con las marionetas. "¡SASUKE!"_

_Ella tocó la mejilla de Sasuke._

_El Uchiha abrio los ojos y sonrió a la pelirosa cálidamente, pero díficultosa a la vez._

_"U...una ... carta..." dicho esto, Sasuke cerró los ojos. Sakura besó la frente de Sasuke y sonrió, no teniendo aún el pensamiento de que el chico había quedado en coma._

_End of Flashback_

La pelirosa se limpió las lágrimas y salió de aquella habitación.

"¿Sakura-Chan?" era la voz del rubio, estaba un poco débil por la extración del veneno.

"Naruto-Kun.." Sakura sollozó, se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar otra vez.

"¿En verdad esta en coma?"

"Sí..." la pelirosa abrazó a su amigo. "Y...yo fuí la culpabra de que quedara en coma, yo fui..."

"No había nada que hacer, Sakura-Chan, él esta en coma ahora, pero te salvó.."

"Lo sé... pero no debía..."

"Claro que debía... él... él te ama..."

Sakura sonrió.

"Lo sé..."

Un largo silencio reinó el pasillo.

"Tsunade-Sama dijo que él podría quedar en coma... para siempre... sólo depende de él.."

"¿Y cómo estas tú... y tu hijo?"

"Bien..." la pelirosa volteó a verlo. "¿Y tú?"

El rubio trato de sonreir, sólo logró una sonrisa bastante falsa e hizo una pose de héroe.

"Yo estoy bien, gracias a la vieja y a ti"

"Naruto..."

"¿Eh?"

"Soy una tonta..."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Debí aceptarlo cuando podía... ahora esta en coma..." La pelirosa no aguantó y soltó todas sus lágrimas.

"Sakura-Chan... él se merecía sufrimiento y tenía que recapacitar, hiciste bien... pero esto que pasó... fue algo que debía... sabemos que despertara... ya veras" el rubio abrazó a Sakura.

"..."

"Sólo reza por él..."

"Lo haré..."

El rubio besó la frente de Sakura.

"Gracias Naruto-Kun..."

"No hay de que, amiga mía..."

-----

_"¡Sasuke-Kun!" era una pequeña niña de unos 7 años apróximadamente._

_Un niño de 8 años volteó a ver a la pequeña._

_"¿Qué sucede, Sakura?" preguntó este volteándo hacía el lago, en donde practicaba su Katon._

_"¡Eres increible!" le felicitó ella feliz._

_El niño no pudó evitar ruborizarse._

_"¡Que técnica tan más poderosa!"_

_Sasuke hizo rostro de creído._

_  
"¿Verdad que sí?"_

_"Sí" ella le sonrió. Luego se paró en frente de él. Ella se ruborizó. "Ne... ¿podrías enseñarmela?"_

_  
Sasuke miró a la pequeña con gran sorpresa._

_"¿Porqué?"_

_La pequeña se ruborizó más_

_"Pues... para defenderme cuando los niños y niñas me molestan..."_

_"¿Por qué te molestan?"_

_Sakura se enojó._

_"¡Ya sabes por que!" le exclamó. Sasuke se sobresaltó por aquel chillido._

_Sasuke inspeccionó a la pequeña._

_"Pues no sé el por que..."  
_

_"Claro que sabes"_

_"No, no sé..."_

_"Que sí sabes..."_

_"Bueno, yo no veo alguna cosa por que molestarte" el Uchiha colocó una mano inconsientemente en el cabello de la pelirosa, que hizo que esta se ruborizará._

_"Eh... hmm..." ella se quedó mirándolo, embobada._

_"¿Qué sucede?" Sasuke sonrió. "Oh... bueno yo te diré mi razón por la que estoy practicando este Jutsu"_

_"¿Justu?"_

_  
"Sí..."_

_"¿Qué es un Jutsu?"_

_PLOP_

_"¡Si no sabes que es, no puedes practicar esta técnica!" chilló el Uchiha un poco molesto._

_"Lo siento..."_

_"Bueno, como decía, lo estoy practicando por que quiero vencer a mi hermano mayor... y quiero ser el mejor." lo dijo con mucho orgullo._

_"¿Quién es tu hermano?" Sakura comenzó a pensar._

_"El que haz visto cuando vas a mi casa"_

_"¿Eh? ... yo pense que era tu hermana..."_

_Sasuke se ruborizó más._

_"¡Es mi hermano!"_

_"Oh... entonces... ¿podrías enseñarme el Jutsu?"_

_"¿Sabes controlar chakra?"_

_"Sí"_

_"¿Me vas a decir tu razón?"_

_"Oh... es... es mi frente"_

_"¿Tu frente?" el Uchiha la miró curioso._

_"Sí... esta muy grande, por eso es que me molestan, diciendome 'Ahí va la frentuda' o 'Mira el monstruo' " El Uchiha miró que la frente de Sakura estaba cubierta por una bandita._

_"Pero si no esta grande..."_

_"Claro que lo esta... es por que la estoy tapando con la bandita..."_

_Sasuke quitó la bandita de la frente de la pelirosa y vio una frente lisa y tersa._

_"No esta grande... esta... normal..." comentó Sasuke pasándo una mano por la frente de la pelirosa._

_"¿En... enserio?"_

_"Sí... pero si quieres seguridad... yo sé algo que hará que te dejen de molestar"_

_"¿Sabes? - ¿podrías decirmelo?"_

_El Uchiha asintió._

_Sus labios tocaron cálidamente la frente de la pelirosa._

_La besó._

_Ella se puso más roja que un tomate._

_"¡Las niñas se moriran de envidía!" exclamó la pelirosa feliz._

_"Mmm... no sé por que..."_

_"Por que me diste un beso"_

_"Pero si fue en la frente"_

_"De todos modos se moriran de envidia y me dejaran de molestar por que el mejor niño de los Uchiha me besó, pensaran que me defiendes y... no se meteran con Sakura Haruno, ajajajajaja"_

_Sasuke la miró con una gota en la frente._

_"Como quieras..."_

_"Ne.."_

_"¿Si?"_

_"¿Es cierto que te gustan niñas con el cabello largo?" preguntó Sakura._

_Sasuke se ruborizó y miró a su amiga, que tenía el cabello corto._

_"Pues... no necesariamente..."_

_"¿Pero te gustan más?"_

_"Tú te verías más bonita con el cabello largo... pero me gustas así" Sakura sonrió y Sasuke se ruborizó al captar lo que él mismo había dicho. La pelirosa no captó lo que él le había dicho._

_"Gracias Sasuke-Kun" la pelirosa noto unos cuantos raspones en las manos del pequeño. "Estas herido... dejame ayudarte..."_

_Fue el turno de ella de besar la mano de Sasuke._

_'NUNCA ME LAVARÉ LAS MANOS' penso el Uchiha._

_-----_

Sakura se dirigió al departamento de Sasuke. Quería recordar su olor... pero ya no la dejaban estar adentro del hospital, aunque fuera una médico, aún así...

Sacó una llave que le había dado Naruto y pudo abrir la puerta del departamento de Sasuke. Entró e inspeccionó el lugar.

"Esta muy triste aquí..."

La pelirosa se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke. Prendio la luz y vio la habitación bien ordenada.

Algo le llamó la atención, era un sobre que se encontraba en el escritorio. Inspeccionó el sobre.

_Para Sakura_

El sobre estaba dirigido a ella.

Ella lo abrio.

----

Sakura lloraba en la cama de Sasuke, recordando lo que acababa de leer.

"Lo siento tanto..." murmuró Sakura.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Karu:** Buaaaaaaaaaaa, hasta yo me siento mal de haber escrito aquello, buaaaaaaaaaaa TT.TT pobeshito Sasuke-Kun, pero es un puente para el final de Aitai XDDD muahuahuahuahuahua.

**Itachi** Yo ya sé que decía la carta, lero lero!

**Karu:** Sí, claro, ya la leiste...

**Itachi:** Yo les digo que decía!

**Karu:** Guarda silencio!

**Itachi:** NO DECÍA NADA, por que Sasuke tiene la cabeza hueca!

PLOP

**Karu:** Parece ser que ya te tengo bastante tiempo encerrado y eso te afectó.

**Itachi** ¿A mi? afectarme...? naaaaaaaa, mira como bailo con tangaaaaaaa...

**Karu:** Aaaaah, para eso que mis ojitos virgenes se contaminan.

**Yami:** CONTINUAAAA BEBEEEEE muahuahuahuahuahuah

CORTO

**STUDIO:** El estudio Karura-Chan les agradece todos los reviews que tiene, y por eso sigue con los pies y patas! (**Yami:** No es cierto, las patas le volaron!) bueno... la próxima actualización se dará si llegan a los 200 reviews o al criterio de Karu (Karu: Cumplanme mi sueño de ver aquellos 200 reviews!) y me queda decirles que...

**STUDIO:** Piquen este botoncito --V (**Itachi:** Sí, piquenlo y a las lectoras les bailare un Streaptease!)


	19. Scroll: Despertar

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Studio Karura Presents:

**Aitai**

By: Karura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas:** Muahuahauhauhuahuahua, apenas ayer revise los reviews y me impresionó que llegaran rápido, ahora escribo este día el capítulo, espero que les guste y muuahauhauhauua, la carta es un secreto... **A TODAS LAS QUE PIDIERON QUE ITACHI LE BAILASE UN STREAPTEASE **ponganse busas caperusas que les va a llegar (y luego me cuentan que vieron n.nU)

**Advertencias:** Más angustia (parece XDDD) y una escena un cuanto más subida. Ah, AQUÍ CASI LEMON NENES! juar juar... y palabritas no aptitas para los niñitos... Lo 'subido de tono' empieza con estas _letras_ _y se acaba cuando estan _así. Y hay un separador así --- bien bonito y chulito, no? XDD

**Dedicaciones:** Jaide-Sama

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El rubio había visitado a su compañero Sasuke, se veía diferente, vestía un atuendo blanco y tenía algo en su cabeza, el rubio se lo retiró y lo colocó a un lado de la mesa, pero se dejó el atuendo blanco.

Arrimó la silla que se encontraba en la entrada y se sentó en ella. Miraba con cierta preocupación a Sasuke.

"Pareces que sigues igual... ¿acaso no quieres regresar? - ¿acaso quieres dormir para siempre?

Pero no recibio respuesta.

"Escuchame, sigues ahí, pensé que eras más fuerte... pense que lo eras..." Naruto pausó por un momento "Tus seres queridos te extrañan y quieren verte levantar, abrir aquellos ojos"

Suspiró.

"Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar... teme (bastardo o algo así)"

El rubio se levantó y volvió a tomar lo que parecía un sombrero, era blanco y tenía un velo del mismo color, sólo que no era transparente. Se lo colocó en su cabeza. Echó un último vistazo a Sasuke y salió de la habitación.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta, el Uchiha frunció dolorosamente las cejas... dando una señal de que quería despertar.

_"¡Hey! - ¡Sasuke-Kun, mira lo que acabo de hacer!" exclamó emocionada la pelirosa, de unos 15 años aproximadamente._

_El Uchiha salió de su cuarto, se encontraba leyendo un libro._

_"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó quitándo la vista de su libro y buscando a Sakura, pero no la vio._

_"¡Acá arriba!" Sasuke volteó al techo y vio a Sakura pegada en el, desafiando la gravedad. "¡No me caigo!"_

_"¿Qué tiene de nuevo eso? Ya lo había aprendido" le dijo Sasuke._

_"Aaaah (desilución) bueno, si lo sabes bajame de aquí..." le retó Sakura._

_Sasuke respiró resignado, aún con el libro, concentró chakra en sus pies y comenzó a trepar las puertas para llegar al techo, hasta quedar de cabeza igual que Sakura._

_"Bajate, si te ve mi madre ahí le dará un paro cardiaco"_

_"Aaaah, no eres divertido..." se quejó la pelirosa, luego volteó a ver el pequeño lago que se encontraba al reves por como estaba "Me gusta tu casa, es muy tranquilo.." Ella sintió como los brazos de esté la rodeaban._

_"Abajo" comenzó a forzarla para que bajaran._

_"Oye, yo puedo sola" ahora ella comenzó a forzajear, hasta que perdieron el control de chakra y calleron al suelo, Sasuke sobre ella._

_"Ouch" alcanzó a gemir de dolor Sakura. Ella se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba ahí, su rostro hundido en el cuello de esta. "Oye, Sa-Sasuke-kun... ya puedes quitarte" pero él no le respondio, seguía inmóvil. "Sasuke, no es divertido... ¡Estas muy pesado!"_

_Luego el chico comenzó a reir, colocó sus manos en el cuello de Sakura y las movió lentamente, provocándole cosquillas a la pelirosa._

_"¡Ya Sasuke!"_

_"¿Querías que fuera divertido, no?" Sasuke no la dejaba ir y la risa de Sakura incrementaba._

_"¡Basta!"_

_Ambos rodaron y escandalozamente ella provocó que tiraran la puerta corrediza, introduciendose a la habitación de SAsuke. Sasuke paró de hacerle cosquillas._

_"¿Satisfecha?"_

_"Mmm hmmm..."_

_Sasuke la dejó ir, él se aproximó a la puerta corrediza y la volvió a colocar en su lugar._

_"¡Sasuke-Kuuuuuuun! Iré a comprar, regresaré como en dos horas" exclamó una voz femenina hermosa que provinó del otro lado de la casa._

_"¡Sí, Kaa-San!" respondió el Sasuke._

_La pelirosa se adelantó y abrio una mangera., Sasuke estaba aún revisando la puerta. Ella comenzó a mojar al Uchiha._

_"Ajajajajaja" comenzó a reirse ella al ver que el Uchiha se quitaba la camiseta mojada y se le echaba encima._

_20 minutos después, Sakura estaba en otras ropas y secándose el cabello, se había bañado. Estaba esperando a que Sasue entrara a su cuarto._

_El Uchiha entró ya bañado y vio a su amiga ya cambiada, secandose el cabello._

_"Es muy aburrido estar sin hacer nada... Sasuke-kun, soy tu invitada para dormir este día en tu casa y no propones algo para jugar..." se quejó la Haruno. Sasuke volteó a mirarla y le sonrió burlón._

_"¿Y qué quieres que haga? no soy tu payaso..."_

_"Ahh... tampoco eres divertido..."_

_"¿Y cómo quieres que sea?"_

_"Mmmm..." ella se dio la vuelta, sensualmente, provocando al Uchiha para que la viera. "No sé... ¿qué se te ocurre a ti?" ella tomó su cepillo de dientes de su maleta._

_Sasuke se ruborizó al ver que su amiga sólo traía una camiseta que le cubría bien su pecho, pero estaba bastante pegada y dejaba traspasar sus senos. 'No trae sostén' fue lo que pensó Sasuke. Ella le sonrió burlona._

_"¿Me acompañas al baño?"_

_El Uchiha se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido._

_"Sí..."_

_Él la acompañó al baño, mientras esperaba a que esta terminara de asear sus dientes. "Ne, Sasuke. ¿Tú que opinas?" Sasuke estaba entretenido, mirándo el cuerpo de la pelirosa. "¿Sasuke?"_

_"¿Eh?"_

_  
"¿Tú qué opinas?"_

_"¿Opinar de qué?"_

_"De... tener relaciones sexuales a temprana edad" el Uchiha casi se ahoga con su propia saliva._

_"¿Pe-perdón?"_

_"Sí... tú que opinas..." ella le miraba, algo ruborizada._

_"Pues... pues..."_

_Ella dejó su cepillo de dientes en su vaso. Se acercó al Uchiha sensualmente y le abrazó._

_"¿Quiseras tener una conmigo? Por que a mi me gustaría tener una contigo en estos momentos"_

_Sasuke no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Estaba tan rojo que Sakura rió._

_"¡Hay, por favor, era sólo una broma, no tienes que ponerte así, jejejeje" la pelirosa le hizo burla, ella le golpeó en el brazo juguetonamente. Sasuke carraspeó y trató de que se le quitará el rubor. Sakura salió del baño y este no pudo evitar dar un vistazo al trasero de la pelirosa._

_"Pues me pareció una broma bastante real..." murmuró. _

_Sakura se metió a la habitación primero. Sasuke se metió lentamente. Algo silencioso. Ella notó el cambio de Sasuke._

_"Ne, Sasuke... ¿qué tienes?" él chico se sentó en su cama de piso, ella se sentó a un lado de él. Colocó una mano en el hombro de este, algo preocupada._

_"¿Es... es cierto lo que dijiste hace rato?" ella se ruborizó completamente._

_"Ejeje... ehehehe..." _

_Sasuke volteó a verla, rápidamente la recostó en su cama, ella tragó aire haciendo un 'gasp'. Ella le miró, se veía preocupado, emocionado y... avergonzado._

_"¿Lo es?"_

_Él besó la frente de Sakura y luego prosiguió a los labios de esta. Ella disfrutó el besó tanto como él. Fue cuando ella lo separó lentamente._

_  
"¿Estas seguro de esto Sasuke?"_

_"¿Me deseas?"_

_  
Ella asintió._

_"Pero podrían descubrirnos"_

_"Ahorita no hay nadie... y Kaa-San dijo que volvería en 2 horas... sólo han pasado casi 40 minutos..." Sasuke volvió a besar la frente de la pelirosa._

_"¿Sasuke?"_

_"¿Sí?"_

_"¿Me amas?"_

_"Sí..."_

_"Yo también..."_

_----_

_La puerta fue tocada._

_"Ne, Sasuke-Kun, ya regresé, ¿estas despierto?" era la voz de la señora Uchiha, no hubo respuesta. "So, prepararé la cena" los pasos se desvanecieron._

_Sasuke abrio los ojos, encontrando a Sakura dormida. Besó los labios de esta._

_El volió a cerrar los ojos. _

_Claramente sintió como ella se movia y colocaba una de sus manos cálidas en su cuerpo._

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun, despierta..."_

_Pero no podía ya._

_"Ne, Sasuke-Kun, despierta..."_

_Otra vez, trató de levantar sus parpados, pero no pudo._

_"Ne, Sasuke-Kun... despierta..."_

_Frunciendo las cejas, volvió a abrir los ojos._

----

Sasuke Uchiha volvió a abrir sus ojos, trató de aclarar su vista, vio un techo blanco. Le costaba trabajo moverse.

'¿Dónde estoy?'

Él no vio a Sakura por ningún lado.

'¿Sakura?'

Trató de hablar, pero se le hacía díficil.

"Ugh..." se quejó. Sasuke removió las cobijas que le cubrían y trató de pararse. '¿Porqué me cuesta tanto trabajo moverme?'

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" con díficultad y casi tropezándose, logró llegar a la puerta. Un rechinido lo hizo parar, volteó y vio cierto medicamento y una especie de tubo en su vena, la removió.

Salio de la habitación.

'Este hospital... me recuerda... me recuerda al de Konoha... pero está... un poco cambiado...' Sasuke caminaba. Varias enfermeras caminaban de un lugar a otro, pero ninguna le prestó atención, fue cuando el se acercó a la recepción.

La enfermera le vio sorprendida.

"¿Sasuke? - ¿estas despierto?"

"Sí..." le respondio este, algo dudoso.

"¡Kyaaaaaaa! - ¡enfermeras, diganle a Hokage-sama que el paciente Uchiha Sasuke por fin despertó!" Todas las enfermeras se movían de un lugar a otro y Shizune, quien estaba entre ellas, corrió hasta las oficinas de Hokage-Sama.

Una enfermera bonita se le acercó y le pidio que esperase al Hokage en la cafetería, que vendría rápidamente (ustedes haganme caso de que existe cafetería en un hospital... ¡Es Konoha XDDD!). Él obedecio, sentandose cerca de la ventana y extrañado por todo el escandalo. La misma enfermera le trajó chocolate caliente con pan. Suspirándo, Sasuke volteó hacía el vidrio y se vio reflejado.

En vez de verse el mismo se vio a su hermano.

"Itachi..."

Los murmurllos en la cafetería del hospital se apagaron al momento de que entró una figura respetable.

Ahí, parado en la puerta, se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto, con un atuendo blanco y el mismo sombrero del día anterior.

"Sasuke..." susurró su nombre. Este estaba bastante sorprendido por como estaba Naruto. "¡BASTARDO ESTAS DESPIERTO!" gritó, aturdiendo a media gente de ahí. El rubio corrió hacía Sasuke y le abrazó tan cálidamente.

"¡Baka no Naruto! sueltame que vas a tirar la comida" se quejó Sasuke. Algo que notó Sasuke es que el rubio tenía un cambio tremendo por parte del rostro y cabello, a parte de que estaba bastante alto. "¿Oye? - ¿qué te hiciste en el cabello? apenas ayer te vi en el entrenamiento y ahora lo tienes un poco más largo... y... estas más alto... por cierto, ¿por qué traes las ropas de la Hokage?"

El rubio soltó una risita.

"¡Es que soy Hokage mi chavo!"

"¡QUÉ!"

Sasuke se veía bastante sorprendido.

"¡Sí! cumplí mi sueño bastardo" el rubio le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza. "Me alegra de que por fin despertases..."

Sasuke se molestó.

"¿Qué es eso de despertaste y todo este cambio?" preguntó algo exhaltado. Naruto entristecio al instante.

"Eh... Sasuke... quedaste en coma... hace 5 años..."

-----

El sonido de agua pasar se hizo presente, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki se encontraban en la fuente principal del Hospital. Sasuke mirándo su propio reflejo en el agua. Tenía el cabello bastante largo y su rostro algo delgado, se veía más pálido de lo normal.

Se parecía bastante a Itachi.

"Es por eso que parecí ver el rostro de mi hermano en el vidrio de la cafetería..."

Naruto estaba bastante callado. Veía a su amigo inspeccionarse.

"¿Qué me pasó Naruto? ayer estaba dormido con Sakura... pero despierto en un hospital..."

"Sasuke... tú nunca dormiste con Sakura ayer... ayer seguías en coma... te visite... ahora despertaste..."

"Pero ella... yo la escuché... la sentí... ella me hizo despertar..."

Naruto miró sorprendido a su amigo.

"¿Te refieres a Sakura-Chan?"

"Sí... antes de despertar... ella colocó una mano en mi rostro... era tan cálida... me dijo: 'Ne, Sasuke-Kun, despierta' lo recuerdo bastante bien..." Naruto le miró triste.

"Je... era parte de lo que soñabas Sasuke... todo lo que 'viviste' mientras estabas en coma era tan sólo parte de tu creación mental..." Naruto colocó una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

"Pero... ¿y dónde esta ella?"

El rubio no quería escuchar aquella pregunta. No quería. Sus ojos se pusieron más tristes.

"Naruto ... ¿dónde esta Sakura?"

El rubio no pudo evitar que sus ojitos azul celeste se humedecieran.

"Sa...Sakura-Chan... ella... ella... de... desapareció hace 5 años..."

_Desapareció hace 5 años_

_"Ne, Sasuke-Kun, despierta"_

_Al momento de abrir los ojos, no encontré rastro alguno de mi ángel... se fue..._

To be continued...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Karu:** Mmm... T.T

Aparece Itachi bailando Streaptease.

**Itachi:** Yeah, miren como ardo!

**Karu:** T.T

**Itachi:** Wohoooooo, tengo bastantes fans, muahuahuahuahuahuahua

**Karu:** guarda silencio, que estoy deprimida... T.T

**Itachi:** ¿De qué? - Deberías estar alegre por que a todas les estoy bailando un streaptease!

**Karu:** Sí... claro...

**Itachi:** Neh, parece ser que se quedó traumada y en estado de shock por lo que acababa de escribir... mmm... bueno, como ella esta en otro mundo por el momento, dejenme decirles lo que tenía la carta (un zapato se le estrella en el rostro)

**Yami:** Muahuahuahuahuahua, a que no creías que el inner se te escapaba, ¿eh?

**Itachi:** Lo que sea...

**Yami:** OK, como vieron , fue un to be continued algo... tristezón diré yo, pero tiene que haber angustia! Ah, el próximo capítulo será la clave de todo y mi veinteavo cáp! llegaré a los 20, yuhuuu!

**Selkie:** Seh, llegaremos, yeeeeey!

**Itachi:** Parece que ya recuperaste tu animo...

**Selkie & Yami:** Muchisimas gracias por más de 200 reviews, me tienen emocionada y agradecida! en el cápitulo anterior hubieron 21 reviews! no me espere tanta cantidad T.T lloro de felicidad!

CORTO

**STUDIO:** El estudio Karura-Chan les agradece todos los reviews que tiene, y por eso sigue con los pies y patas! (**Yami:** como las patas volaron, se le colocaron otras) bueno... la próxima actualización se dará si llegan a los **230** reviews o al criterio de Karu (230-5) y me queda decirles que...

**STUDIO:** Piquen este botoncito --V (**Itachi:** Sí, piquenlo y ahora**a**las**lectoras**preciosas**les**haré**un**super**streaptease**en**tanga**!)


	20. Scroll: Conocimiento

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Studio Karura Presents:

**Aitai**

By: Karura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas:** Aún no sé como andan los Status del cáp. anterior, pero bueno, como tengo inspiración nenes... muahauhauhauhuahua. Preparense que ahora viene un super capítulo... **Nota para Jaide: Oshe, ¿dónde estas? no apareces... espero que estes bien y con aquellos huracanes que hay por el Estado que vives... por favor, si lees esto, mandame un mail a mi conocido Yahoo, para saber si estas bien o dejame un review con Log In al menos diciendome hola, estoy bien. (Nota, con Log in, por que no vaya a ser el bromista que finja ser tú).**

**Advertencias:** La bonita angustia...

**Dedicaciones:** ¡A Akishi y el Club de Fans!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación. Nadie quería desobedecerle, todo en silencio. Ni si quiera los pájaros se escuchaban, ni el viento. La habitación estaba cerrada, apenas algo de luz entraba por una ventana. La cama estaba a un lado de la ventana y en ella había un chico. Sasuke se encontraba en la cama del hospital, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos demacrados y no poseía sonrisa alguna.

Tenía un Kunai en la mano, el cual era girado sin parar, lentamente. En el suelo yacían varios cabellos azabaches, bastante largos y Sasuke Uchiha ya tenía su antiguo corte de cabello. Se veía más pálido. Las palabras del rubio seguían en su cabeza. No quería creer que Sakura Haruno halla desaparecido, y más, Naruto le dijo que la declararon como muerta...

_"Sa...Sakura-Chan... ella... ella... de... desapareció hace 5 años..."_

Desapareció... hace 5 años...

'Quedé en coma tanto tiempo, no recuerdo bastantes cosas, más que las que tenía en coma... ¿cuáles serán las verdaderas? - ¿cuáles? es bastante díficil... ya no sé si en realidad debí despertar... era mucho mejor la vida en coma... je... a quien quiero engañar... Claro que no iba a ser mejor... siempre sería una fantasía... ¿Estaré dormido? - ¿Estaré en coma?'

El chico miró la ventana cubierta por cortinas. Se levantó y se dirigió a las cortinas. Ahí en su mente se creó la imagen de Sakura sonriendole. _'Ne, Sasuke-Kun, despierta'. _No, no debía pensar más en ella, lo mejor era olvidarle, sufriría, pero tenía. La chica ya no existía, ya no sabían nada de ella.

_"Aquella noche que desapareció, se veía bastante triste y arrepentida, murmuró algo de una carta, pero no supé más, al día siguiente ella ya no estaba en casa. Tsunade baa-chan mandó a buscarla, pero los ANBU y algunos Jounin -entre ellos Kurenai y Asuma-Sensei- vinieron con las manos vacias."_

La historia que le había contado Naruto seguía en su mente. Lo atormentaba. Lo atormentaba bastante. _'Chotto matte Sasuke-Kun, primero tienes que alcanzarme para poder regresar juntos'_ aún así... era díficil descifrar palabras que se encontraban en su mente cuando estaba en coma.

_"En la semana, Tsunade-Sama mandó a 2 escuadrones de ANBU, uno liderado por Kakashi-San y otro por Neji-San, el escuadron de Neji regresó con un collar de Sakura, pero... ya no hubo rastro de ella. Parecía que la hubiesen atacado..."_

Ahí fue cuando Sasuke le pidio a su amigo que parará, se sentía bastante cansado y triste por lo que estaba sucediendo. 'Es... es bastante díficil aceptarlo...' negó con la cabeza. 'No está muerta... no lo está...'

_"Ne, tengo que regresar al trabajo, ya sabes donde encontrarme, si no vienes tú, yo vendré a ti" _Recordó las palabras del Rubio y como este se iba de aquella triste habitación. '¿Porqué había desaparecido?' ¿qué había pasado con su hijo?. Con bastante fuerza se lenvantó de aquella cama de hospital, dejó el Kunai en la mesa y pisó aquel cabello largo que antes tenía en su cabeza.

Iba tanbaleandose mientras daba aquellos pasos díficultosos. Haber estado en coma durante tanto tiempo, le había provocado ciertas cosas y ciertos cambios. Algunas veces no lograba moverse bien, pero debía aprender. Quería llegar hasta donde estaban todas las respuestas. Tenían que estar.

'Odio cuando hay bastante díficultad para llegar a donde quiero...'

El Uchiha con paso lento y forzado llegó hasta la recepción. La enfermera le miró algo sorprendida otra vez y con una sonrisa que recuperó. Le dijo al Uchiha:

"Oh, Sasuke-San, que bueno que avanza hacía acá. Tengo que indicarle que..."

"Vengo a salir de aquí. Quiero hablar con Naruto" ordenó el Uchiha.

"Pe-pero todavía no esta para salir, necesita quedarse unos días más aquí" la enfermera insistió, pero sólo recibió negación de Sasuke, este harto de las índicaciones, decidio irse por su cuenta y dejar a la enfermera plantada y hablando sola.

"¡NO PUEDES MARCHARTE!" gritó ella estérica. Las demás enfermeras voltearon a ver a la que gritó y le dijeron que guardara silencio. Cuando la enfermera que trató de detener a Sasuke volteó a ver al chico, este ya no estaba. "... Desaparecio..."

"¿Quién?" preguntó la otra enfermera que le pidio que guardase silencio.

"El Uchiha"

"Ahhh..."

----

Al momento de salir de la calle del hospital, el Uchiha se vio en otro mundo diferente: Las casas ya no eran como antes, estaban construidas con mayor profesionalismo. El cemento estaba liso y ya no habían 'baches'. Bastante gente iba y pasaba. Lo que se veía más eran las esculturas de los rostros de los Hokages. Estaba Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Godaime y el último, que era el Rokudaime, el rostro de Naruto yacía esculturado en aquel lugar, junto al de Tsunade.

Aún así. Sonrió... sonrió al saber que su amigo había hecho su sueño realidad. Le agradó la idea aquella de verlo en aquel atuendo, pero al mismo tiempo... se sentía triste, triste haber perdido a Sakura...

'Aún quedan esperanzas...'

El Uchiha caminó hasta su antigua casa, en donde, no tuvo dificultades para poder entrar. Le era bastante agradable poder volver a entrar al hogar, le había causado bastante tristeza estar en aquel lugar llamado hospital. Se dirigió a su baño y no salio si no hasta que estaba limpio y con otras ropas.

Aún le costaba trabajo moverse, pero se iba acostumbrando. Salió de nuevo de su casa. Sentía perderse al momento de caminar y entrar a aquellas calles extrañas de Konoha. Suspiró, tenía que llegar con Naruto, y como los Hokages se encuentran trabajando en la torre, el rubio debe estar ahí. Dirigió una mirada hacia arriba y vio la torre del Hokage. Era igual de grande, pero estaba remodelada.

'Con estas ganas que tengo y aún no puedo moverme bien... tendre que caminar...'

El Uchiha siguió caminando, aún no podía usar sus técnicas ninjas.

----

Con un pincel y tinta, una mano escribia bastantes cosas en pergaminos. Se encontraba entretenido, trabajando y alegre por su amigo Sasuke. El ruido de la puerta ser tocada le interrumpió.

"Pase" exclamó el rubio emocionado, sabiendo que era Sasuke.

El muchacho de cabellos azabaches entró a aquella amplia habitación y vio como era: Con grandes cuadros y ¡exageradamente había una cocina adentro! Varios paquetes de ramen instantaneo se encontraban ahí y casi casi el rubio tenía un cuadro del ramen. Habían sillones y grandes ventanas. El piso era de madera y esta brillaba.

Naruto sonrió al ver inspeccionar su amigo la habitación.

"Lo que puede hacer un Hokage. ¿Cierto? A mi me parecía que Konoha debía ser remodelada... con eso cuando eramos jovenes y protegimos a la princesa de la película. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a aquella ciudad muy extraña y como moderna? Pues quería darle un ambiente así... aunque todo ha sido poco a poco... Aún así Konoha se caracteriza por grandes bosques.." comentó el rubio. Sasuke se sentó en el sillón y le indicó a Naruto para que se sentasé a en frente de él.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, Sasuke suspiró y miró fijamente a su amigo.

"Naruto... ¿sabes... sabes que le pasó a mi hijo?"

El rubio silenció.

"Sakura... ya sabes que desapareció... desapareció el día en que quedaste en coma... nunca supimos de ella y su hijo..." lo dijo melancolico.

"Aa..."

"Pero..."

"¿Sabes Naruto? Yo aún... yo aún tengo la creencia de que sigue viva..."

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"Sólo... sólo la tengo..." Sasuke secamente salió de aquella habitación, triste y enojado por la respuesta del rubio a su pregunta. 'Ni para que vine... era igual...'

----

En el camino Sasuke iba perdido en sus pensamientos, fue cuando chocó con alguien que parecía muy bajito, miró a quien había 'encontrado' y vio que era un niño bastante curioso: tenía ojos grandes y afilados, color azul cielo, por alguna razón le recordaban a cierta persona. Su cabello era café claro y su piel era bastante blanca. El niño le sonrió al señor y fue cuando Sasuke vio al perrito en manos que tenía el niño. Se parecia a Akamaru... sólo que más chiquito...

Luego el gritó de una mujer les hizo voltear a ambos hacía enfrente. Era una rubia bastante sexy que luego paró al encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

"Aaaaaaah, Kino-Kun... me hiciste correr bastante... eh..." luego la mujer vio al hombre que su hijo veía con tanta curiosidad. "Kyaaaaaaaaa, Sasuke-Kun, - ¡eres tú!" ella chilló emocionada y le abrazó. "¡Todos estaban preocupados por ti!"

Sasuke le apartó, algo molesto y feliz también.

"Eh.. si claro... apenas me 'dieron' de alta..." el Uchiha inspeccionó al pequeño. "¿Tu hermanito Ino?"

Ella se enojó.

"Claro que no... ¡ES MI HIJO MENSO!" Sasuke vio al pequeñín y este le volvió a sonreir.

"Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kinoshi... señor..." luego el niño vio a su perrito. "Y mi perrito se llama... se llama... Akimaru..." Sasuke suspiró.

"Ne... ya me di cuenta de quien es..." murmuró el Uchiha.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Tú hijo también es de Kiba..."

"Ah... sí... mi Kiba-Kun" ella le sonrió y lo comenzó a empujar. "Ven Kino-Kun, hay que llevarlo a comer, de seguro tiene hambre... tu padre nos espera en el restaurante."

Kinoshi asintió y su perrito ladró emocionado.

Sasuke siguió a Ino y también veía a Kinoshi... Imaginó a su hijo en él pequeño.

'Mi hijo también tendría la misma edad... ahora...'

Un saludo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Yo, tengo bastante tiempo que no te veo Sasuke" dijo emocionado el Inuzuka, luego cargó a su hijo.

"Papá... el señor parece triste..." murmuró Kinoshi. Kiba vio el rostro de Sasuke. Era cierto... luego supusó el porque.

"Ne... ¿te parecería si nos acompañaras a comer?" propusó Kiba. Ino le miró a su marido.

"Yo ya le había propuesto..." le informó.

"Pero pareciera que ni te hizo caso..." le contestó Kiba sonriendole.

"Kiba eres un..."

"Bah, ya sabes que me amas..."

Sasuke se sentó en aquella mesa también, vio a sus antiguos compañeros de clase y equipos rivales...

"¿Ya sabes que Naruto es Hokage?"

Sasuke asintió.

"Es bastante emocionante. Él ha hechó muchos cambios... si supieras cuanto le emociona trabajar como el Hokage de esta aldea... ejejeje... Le agrada bastante que gente lo llame Hokage y le ponga atención... lo respetan por lo que ha hecho..." comenzó a contar Ino. El Uchiha volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

----

Unos sollozos lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Se escuchaban al otro lado de la pared... se disculpó y salió de aquel restaurante, al momento de dar la vuelta a la esquina, chocó con un cuerpo bajito también.

El Uchiha vio a aquel pequeñín. Le llamó la atención el cabello largo y negro... no era hombre era una mujer. Se inclinó y la niña seguía llorando, era bastante blanca. Sostenía una muñeca en forma de viniguenda (hada). Tenía una estatura más o menos igual a la del hijo de Kiba.

Colocó una mano en el hombro de esta. Ella volteó hacia arriba para poder verle, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Snif..." ella sollozó y se limpió algunas lágrimas, pero aún seguían saliendo... Abrio sus ojos...

Eran de un verde extraño... tan extraño que se parecían a los ojos de Sakura...

La niña tenía unos labios rosados, sus mejillas también eran del mismo color y... sorpresivamente tenía un gran parecido con su familia y por supuesto con Sakura.

"¿Por... por qué lloras?"

"Snif... perdí... perdí a mi one-chan y a mi oni-chan..." ella siguió sollozando.

Sasuke miró con detenimiento a la niña. Luego, cargándola como si fuera su hija, le preguntó:

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Ella paró de llorar y abrazó a Sasuke. Por un largo periodo no lo dejó.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

La niña volteó a mirarle, fue cuando ella le sonrió.

"¿Me ayudaras a buscarlos, verdad?"

El asintió.

"¡Mi nombre es Hanatsumi Uchiha!"

To be continued...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Selkie and Yami:** Muahuahuahuahuhua... les vengo a dar el paro cardiaco... si se preguntan que significa el nombre de la niña... pues... Hana Flor NatsuVerano, también esta Umi, pero no sé que significa, el umi salió así de repente, pero en realidad lo que recuerdo que significa es Mar u oceano... ya no sé más... eh... Como ven, La niña nació en Verano. Su nombre significaria flor del vernao y mar o flor del verano y oceano (hay flores en el mar u oceano?)

**Sasuke:** Por fin aparezco aquí...

**Selkie:** Sí... es que Itachi esta en un cuarto privado dandoles el streaptease a las lectoras...

**Yami:** Cosa que no pudimos atender por que estamos aquí... (pero a nosotras ya nos hizo uno privado XDDD)

La carta aparecerá pronto, no se desesperen...

CORTO

**STUDIO:** El estudio Karura-Chan les agradece todos los reviews que tiene, y por eso sigue con los pies y patas! (**Yami:** como las patas volaron, se le colocaron otras) bueno... la próxima actualización se dará si llegan a los **250** reviews o al criterio de Karu (250-5) y me queda decirles que...

**STUDIO:** Piquen este botoncito --V (**Itachi:** A mis lectoras ya les estoy bailando el Streaptease)


	21. Scroll: Busqueda

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Studio Karura Presents:

**Aitai**

By: Karura

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas:** Sólo ayer me fije en los estatus que habian 2 reviews, pero era apenas cuando había subido el cáp 20, ahora que estoy en el 21, no sé cuantos reviews tenga, pero espero que más de 10 n,nU, ayer mientras lo subía, 3 lectoras ya lo habían terminado de leer, 2 de ellas era con las que chateaba, primero lo leyó una, que es Nami y la otra es Akishi, gracias por haber leído mi fic. Pero antes, dejenme pedir disculpas a Akishi, que ayer me salí del chat repentinamente y ya no supe más de ella. Me salí por que mi padre había llegado ya y pues... tenía que quitarme de la computadora, antes de que me regañara, juas juas...

**Advertencias:** La bonita angustia...

**Dedicaciones:** ¡A Akishi y Nami!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una mujer corría, era bastante joven. Era seguida por un niño. Pasaban por toda la multitud.

"¡Aaaaaaah, me va a matar cuando sepa que la perdí!"

"..."

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"..."

"Oh no, se suponía que tenía que cuidarla"

"Pero estabas entretenida en la tienda..."

"Gracias por tu ayuda... hmp... también me tienes que ayudar Sa-kun"

----

"¡Mi nombre es Hanatsumi Uchiha!" exclamó alegre la pequeña niña. Sasuke Uchiha se quedó sorprendido. ¿Hantasumi? ... ¿Uchiha? Tenía su apellido en la pequeña... podría... ella podría...

"¿Uchiha?"

"Aa" ella asintió sonriéndole.

"Pero... ¿quién... quién es tu madre?"

"¿Kaa-San?"

"Sí... dime su nombre..."

"Se llama Kaa-San" ella le dijo, abrazando a su viniguenda de peluche.

"No... a eso no me refería... a su verdadero nombre" Sasuke miró como la pequeña hacía esfuerzo por recordar.

"Mmm... ella me dijo que le dijera Kaa-San... no sé más... sólo eso..." Sasuke suspiró con decepción.

"Pero.. ¿sabes dónde se encuentra tu madre?"

"¡Yo no... pero mi One-Chan sabe!" ella le sonrió, abrazandolo. Luego, volviendole a ver, le inspeccionó. Dio una risita divertida. Él la miró dudoso. "Ji... ¡te pareces a mi oni-chan!"

Alguien dio la vuelta a la esquina...

"¿Sasuke? - ¿porqué saliste?" era Kiba, luego vio a la pequeña.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que atender a la pequeña..." Sasuke se la llevó en brazos.

"No puede ser..." murmuró Kiba. Ino, que acababa de seguirle, le escuchó.

"¿No puede ser qué?" Kinoshi escuchó atento.

"La niña se parece a Sakura"

"¿Qué niña?"

"Una que Sasuke traía en brazos..."

"¿QUÉEEEE?" chilló Ino.

"Y también se parece a Sasuke..."

----

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha, la niña miraba a cada persona, tratando de localizar a sus hermanos.

"¿Dónde los perdiste?"

"Yo estaba en una tienda de por aquí y mi One-chan estaba comprando algo... mi nii-chan estaba con ella. Fue cuando vi esta hada de peluche en un mostrador y una mujer me la obsequió... seguí investigando... llegué hasta el restaurante... y ya no supe más..."

"Entonces deben de estar cerca..." murmuró Sasuke.

"¿En serio?" preguntó ella feliz.

"Sí..."

"¡Hanaaaaaaaaa!" comenzaron a escucharse gritos.

"¡Hermanaaaaaaa!" exclamó una voz de niño.

"¡Son mis hermanos!" exclamó emocionada la pequeña Hanatsumi. Sasuke volvió a escuchar el nombre de la pequeña y caminó hacia la dirección que provenía.

La pequeña iba bastante feliz.

"ONEEEEEE-CHANNNNNNN" la llamó a todo pulmón Hanatsumi.

Se escucharon pasos corriendo y fue cuando Sasuke miró a una mujer alta, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes oscuro, mucho más que los de Sakura. Le seguía un niño de la misma estatura que Hanatsumi, ojos verdes igual que la pequeña, cabello como el azabache y piel blanca...

Se parecía bastante a él, incluso en el peinado...

La mujer mayor vio al Uchiha sostener a la pequeña.

"¡AAAAAAAH, PERVERTIDO!" gritó la mujer, apróximandose con furia hacía Sasuke, le arebató a la niña. "¡Te hizo algo Hana-Chan!"

La niña negó con la cabeza.

"¡No!" ella forzó a bajarse. La mujer sosprendida la bajó. "Él no me hizo nada, él me ayudó a encontrarlos" la mujer se ruborizó.

"Ah... lo siento..." luego lo inspeccionó. Se ruborizó al ver lo guapo que era. "Ejejejeje" comenzó a reirse estúpidamente. "Lo siento, en verdad... muchas... muchas gracias por ayudar a Hana a encontrarnos..."

"Eh... sí..." Sasuke estaba desilucionado al ver que la mujer no era Sakura... si no otra...

"One-Chan... hay que ir a casa... pero podemos invitar al señor, él me ayudó... a... además quiere saber dónde está Kaa-San" Sasuke miró con detenimiento a la pequeña, que le insistía a su one-chan mayor.

"Es... esta bien..." Ella le indicó a Sasuke para que le siguiera.

El pequeño niño miraba a Sasuke.

'Se parece a mi... bastante a mi... ¿podría ser?...'

Llegaron a un departamento. La mujer dejó entrar a los niños primero, los cuales, se quitaron las sandalias y se fueron al baño a lavarse las manos.

Ella entró primero, haciendo lo mismo que los niños, sólo que esta se fue a la sala. Sasuke la siguió. Las risas de la pequeña se escuchaban y luego entró a la sala junto con el niño.

"Bien... ¿así que buscas a la mamá de estos niños...?" ella suspiró, el pequeño niño se sentó a un lado de la mujer y Hanatsumi se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke, él la recostó en sus brazos.

"Sí... quisiera saber..."

"Primero tenemos que presentarnos..." sugirió ella. El niño abrazó a su one-chan...

Sasuke suspiró.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha..." la mujer abrió los ojos.

"¡NO PUEDE SER!" chilló ella sorprendida y a la vez emocionada. "¿Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Sí..."

"¡Mi nombre es Hana Haruno!" ella cogió la mano de Sasuke y le saludó cortésmente. "Doso Yoroshiku, onegai Shimazu (es un placer conocerte)"

"El... el mio también.." Sasuke se veía emocionado. 'APURATE HANA QUE TENGO QUE SABER DONDE ESTA MI SAKURA'

"Eres... eres... eres... el que tanto mi hermana pronuncia... tú eres... el padre de estos niños..." él se quedó sorprendido. La niña se había quedado dormida y el pequeño niño se quedó sorprendido. "¡Por fin despiertas!"

"... entonces... entonces... ¿ellos si son mis hijos?"

"Sí... Sakura Haruno me dijo que ellos son tus hijos... pero habías quedado en coma... le hiciste una promesa... no sé cual, pero le hiciste una... ella esta viviendo en mi aldea y yo traje a pasear a los niños aquí." Sasuke sintió que lágrimas le salian de los ojos, vio a la pequeña Hanatsumi que dormia placidamente en su regazo. Luego vio al niño el cual, se ruborizó.

"¿Sanosuke?" el niño abrio los ojos y asintió. 'Le pusiste igual como yo quería...' El niño se acercó a su padre. Sasuke le abrazó. Sanosuke correspondio al abrazo.

"Pa... papá..." el niño comenzó a llorar. "mi mamá dijo que estabas en un sueño... que parecia que no despertabas... pero... ya despertaste..."

"Sí... para... estar con todos ustedes..."

"Siempre le pregunté a kaa-san ¿dónde esta papá? Todos los niños se burlaban de mi... por que no tenía un papá..."

"Pero ya sabes que lo tienes"

------

Sasuke abrio los ojos, a su lado estaba su hijo que le abrazaba y del otro su hija que también le abrazaba, sonrió. Ese día volvería a ver a Sakura...

To be continued...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Karu:** Seeeeeeeeh, próximamente se encuentran y la carta se acerca, muahauauhahauhuahuahuahuahuahauhauhauhauhau!

**Sakura:** YA QUIERO SALIR EN EL MALDITO FIC!

**Sasuke:** YO YA QUIERO ENCONTRARLA!

**Itachi:** PUES ESO NO SE VA A PODER PORQUE YO LA ENCONTRARE PRIMERO!

**Karu:** Golpea a todos

**Itachi:** Ah, si, alguien pregunto si hace streaptease en privado... dejenme decirles que... mmm... claro que si... pero si esta Sakura ahí también lo haré...

**Sakura:** Aaaaaaaah, me desmallo ehehehe.

**Karu:** Anyways... I will be back again, muaahhuahauhauhauhuaua!

**Sakura:** Ahora saliste pocha...

**Sasuke:** mmm, bueno, tengo que hacer los honores, ajajajajaja.

CORTO

**STUDIO:** El estudio Karura-Chan les agradece todos los reviews que tiene, y por eso sigue con los pies y patas! (**Yami:** como las patas volaron, se le colocaron otras) bueno... la próxima actualización se dará si llegan a los **260** reviews o al criterio de Karu (260-5) y me queda decirles que...

**STUDIO:** Piquen este botoncito --V (**Itachi:** Les volveré a bailar Streaptease...)


	22. Scroll: Reencuentro

**

* * *

**

**A i t a i  
_Capítulo 22: Reencuentro_  
_By: Karura_**

**

* * *

**El viento pasaba por el rostro del chico. Su mirada estaba enfocada en sus pequeños que caminaban en frente de él alegremente. A su vez, había una mujer y un hombre que parecían estar distraídos. La mujer iba a un lado de los niños y el hombre iba 3 metros atrás de Sasuke. El hombre poseía un aspecto maduro y serio. Tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos verdes aqua. Su cabello era largo también y estaba suelto. Tenía armas de ninja en el vestuario. El hitai-ate estaba en su cuello. Era de una aldea que no se conocía aún. Aburrido, decidió hablar. 

"Entonces, tú eres el padre de estos niños... ¿cómo fue que quedaron separados tú y Sakura-Chan?" preguntó el hombre. Sasuke le miró aproximarse a él.

"No recuerdo muy bien... pero quedé en coma... durante 5 años" le contestó. Su hija se acercó a él y le abrazó la pierna. Ella comenzó a reír.

"Papá... ¿podrías cargarme?" preguntó la niña, mirándole con aquellos grande y verdes ojos.

"Sí" contestó el Uchiha. El hombre de cabello blanco miró como el padre colocaba a su hija en su espalda en una especie de cargada de caballito. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de este y él sujeto bien las piernas de la pequeña. Sanosuke miró a su padre cargar a su hermana y él también quiso.

La niña le sacó la lengua a su hermanito retadoramente. El hombre de ojos aqua lo cargó. Aún así, el niño quería estar con su padre, pero se conformó al estar en la espalda del que consideraba su tío.

"Entonces..."

"Primero preséntate. no sé tu nombre" lo interrumpió el Uchiha.

"Ah..." él dio una sonrisa algo tonta. "Ah, perdón, como salimos no te dije... mi nombre...Yuke Shurameshi. Soy prometido de Hana Haruno"

"Ah... pues ya te sabes el mío..." susurró Sasuke.

Hanatsumi rió.

"Pero nosotros le decimos: Yuyi" exclamó, luego seguido de una risa. Sanosuke gruñó.

"Sabes que ese apodo apesta" la niña se ofendió y enterró sus uñas en el cuello de Sasuke.

"Pues ni que el apodo que tú le dices le queda tan bien... tú le dices Keyu-Chan..." ahora Sanosuke apretó el cuello con coraje de Yuke.

"¡No!" gritó Sanosuke.

"¡Sí!"

"Niños, niños, cálmense, que diría el tío Yuke, que son unos malcriados, además, quedan en vergüenza en frente de su padre..."

Los niños se calmaron y Yuke dio gracias.

----

"¿Ya vamos a llegar?"

"No..."

"¿Cuánto falta?"

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"Que no..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para eso existen las piernas... ¡Para correr!"

"Oye, ni que tú hicieras todo el trabajo, te estoy cargando..."

"Para eso eres mi tío..."

"Cállate tonta"

"Tú cállate Bakasuke" chilló la niña.

Ahora los hombres habían cambiado de niños, Yuke traía en brazos a Hanatsumi y Sasuke a Sanosuke.

"Como enfada estar en medio de un bosque... ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!" gritó la niña.

"¡No es cierto, mi padre es un buen ninja y sabe a donde va!" le retó Sanosuke.

'La verdad... niños, yo no sé adonde vamos...' pensó Sasuke con una gota en la frente.

"¡PERO TAMBIÉN ES MI PADRE!" espetó Hanatsumi.

"¡PERO ES MÁS PARTE MIA QUE TUYA!"

"NO ES CIERTO, NACIMOS EL MISMO DÍA, POR ALGO SOMOS LOS LLAMADOS GEMELOS, BAKASUKE"

"DEJA DE GRITAR TONTA"

"BAKASUKE"

"TONTA"

"BAKASUKE"

'Esto me recuerda cuando me peleaba con Naruto y le decía Naputo'

"YO SOY MÁS FUERTE Y POR ESO DECIDO SI ES MÁS PARTE MIA QUE TUYA" le gritó esta vez moviéndose bruscamente para un lado para alcanzar a su hermana.

"¡PERO YO PUEDO CAMBIAR EL COLOR DE MIS OJOS Y TÚ NO!" le chilló ella.

"¡QUE TU TENGAS ESA COCHINADA DE OJOS NO VALE!" le contestó el niño enfadado.

Sasuke suspiró.

'Que hijos tan problemáticos tengo'

"BAKASUKE"

"NIÑA DE OJOS RAROS"

"KYAAAAAAA; le diré a MAMÁ QUE ME DIJISTE ASÍ"

"PERO ES LA VERDAD, la cochinada esa de ojos rojos ni sirve"

"PUEDO ENGAÑAR Y ASUSTAR A ALGUIEN CON AQUELLO" la niña furiosa concentró Chakra en sus ojos y rápidamente cambiaron de color. Era un color tan carmesí, su rostro se veía enfadado.

"¡Agh, no, para eso que me...!"

Sasuke vio a su hija, tenía los ojos rojos y la mirada fría.

"Sharingan..." susurró Sasuke.

La niña volteó a verle.

"Shurinkan ¿qué?" preguntó la niña. Yuke miró a la niña.

"¿Por qué traes aquellos ojos? Te ves macabra con ellos." La niña le miró feo. "Ya deja de mirarme así..." ella volteó a ver a su padre.

"¿Verdad que no te asusto?"

Sasuke sonrió y cerró los ojos, al momento de abrirlos los tenía del mismo color que su hija.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAA, MI PAPÍ TAMBIÉN TIENE LOS MISMOS OJOS QUE YO!" ella comenzó a brincar en la espalda de Yuke.

Sanosuke ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su padre, algo decepcionado.

"¿Por qué... por qué yo no tengo aquellos ojos?" el niño se veía algo triste. Sasuke lo colocó en sus brazos. Le sonrió tiernamente.

"Aprenderás a usarlos..."

El niño sonrió.

"¡VES! Mi papá me enseñará" le hizo burla Sanosuke.

"¿Por qué tú siempre convences a todos con tu mirada inocente?" ella le replicó. El niño le sacó la lengua y luego se acurrucó en su padre, cerró los ojos. "Hmmm..." ella abrazó a su tío. "Oye nee-Chan" Hana volteó a verle. "¿Cuánto falta para llegar?"

"Ya falta poco..."

"Eso me dijiste hace rato..." la mujer rió y siguió caminando enfrente de ellos.

"Pero llegaremos... ya falta poco... ¿Ves aquella montaña?"

"Sí..."

"Pues ya llegaremos"

"Pero si se ve muy lejos"

"Ya falta poco..."

"Mmm..."

"Comparado con lo que hemos caminado, sí falta poco..." musitó con un suspiro Yuke.

Hanatsumi cerró los ojos.

"Llegando dormiré en el regazo de Kaa-san..."

"Pero yo te ganaré el lugar..." se escuchó retarle Sanosuke.

----

Iban cruzando el bosque.

Sasuke iba algo distraído.

'_Sasuke-Kun... ¿me enseñarías a usar el Katon?'_

"Falta poco, Hana..." dijo seriamente Yuke. Ella asintió con un 'Hn' y siguió caminando. Cruzó de brazos.

"Pónganse atentos..." susurró ella.

El ambiente estaba muy silencioso, sólo los pasos de ellos se escuchaban. Sasuke se puso alerta. Hana y Yuke pararon de caminar y Sasuke seguía, mirando a todos lados. Fue cuando su pie rompió un hilo transparente. Varios Shurikens salieron volando a dirección de Sasuke.

"CUIDADO" le espetó Hana.

"Baka" susurró Yuke, desapareciendo junto con Sanosuke.

El Uchiha alcanzó a esquivarlos.

"Por fin aparecen... lastima que llegaron tan tarde..." una voz hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan, la niña alcanzó a despertarse y se tensó. Siempre había tenido la capacidad de sentir el peligro.

"Papá..." susurró la niña.

"Queremos a los niños..."

Sasuke abrazó a Hanatsumi, aún Yuke no se encontraba en el campo...

Hana rió.

"¿Por qué creen que se los daré?" preguntó ella.

----

Sasuke se encontraba jadeando pausadamente. Aún no lograba recuperar todos sus sentidos. La pelea anterior le había agotado bastante. Además de que tenía que proteger a la niña. Yuke apareció hasta el final, con el niño ya despierto y a salvo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Hana.

"Sí..."

"No pareces..."

"... aún me cuesta trabajo moldear Chakra..."

"Ah..." luego se le indicó a Yuke algo con señas, el asintió y dejó a Sanosuke en el suelo. El niño se acercó a su padre, Hanatsumi se encontraba algo nerviosa.

Sin pedirle, Yuke cargó a Sasuke en su espalda. El Uchiha se ruborizó apenadamente.

"No podrás continuar así... llegaremos en poco tiempo..."

"¡NOOOO!" gritó Sasuke, tratando de bajarse. "¡Que dirán si me viesen!"

"Bah..." Yuke dejó de sujetarle y Sasuke cayó de sentón.

----

Se escuchaba el sonido de una cascada. Varios pájaros cantar. Había una cabaña en aquel lugar. El suelo estaba lleno de flores. Los niños entraron corriendo.

"¡Kaa-San!"

"¡Kaa-San!"

Hana y Yuke aparecieron primero y luego Sasuke.

Ahí, en la orilla de la cascada, se encontraba una mujer a espaldas. Ella volteó a ver a sus pequeños, los cuales lucían más alegres de lo normal. Les sonrió y le besó.

"¡A qué no adivinas a quien trajimos!" exclamaron ambos gemelos. La mujer arqueó una ceja.

"¿A quién?" preguntó ella.

"A mi..." susurró una voz.

'Aquella voz...' se le iluminaron los ojos, volteó a ver al hombre dueño de aquella voz.

"Sasuke..."

_**

* * *

** _

To be continued mina...  
_つづくみな。。。_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Karu: Como están viendo, el formato de la historia cambió, este mensaje negro se borrará cuando suba el próximo capítulo.**_


	23. Scroll: Aitai

* * *

**A i t a i**  
_**Capítulo 23: **Aitai_  
_By: Karura_

* * *

Él le miró y luego ella.

Parecía un sueño, un hermoso y largo sueño... no podían creerlo.

Por parte de Sasuke, le sorprendia el gran cambio de Sakura... su estatura se conservaba, su cabello era bastante largo y le llegaba debajo de las caderas. Su cuerpo, en aquel vestuario de campesina, resaltaba bastante. Era díferente al que había visto hace 5 años... se veía... más voluptuosa.

Por parte de Sakura, examinaba al hombre que se encontraba en frente de ella, se parecía bastante a Sasuke, aquellos ojos, aquel cabello, aquella piel... era él... era él... Lo que le entristeció al verle era que estaba demacrado y más delgado, poseía el cuerpo de un muchacho fuerte, pero no musculoso.

"Eres tú... llegaste..." susurró Sakura.

"Sakura..." como largas gotas de agua caer del petálo de una flor, las mejillas de Sakura se humedecieron, sus ojos de un esmeralda hermoso brillaban y se reflejaban varias cosas en el líquido que se formaba alrededor de ellos.

Ya no pudieron más y ambos avanzaron hacia en frente, los niños empujando a su madre, como quisiendo presentar a aquel hombre y no le conociese.

"Mamá... aquí esta nuestro papá... quería verte" le musitó Hanatsumi. Sanosuke observaba como su madre actuaba. Ella abrazó al Uchiha mayor.

"¡Volviste!" exclamó emocionada. "¡Despertaste!" las lágrimas se deslizaban con fuerza. "No sabes como deseé volver a verte despertar Sasuke" el abrazo comenzó a adquirir más fuerza. Sasuke la rodeó. No quería que le saliesen, pero las lágrimas salieron. Tenía sentimientos, no los quería negar.

"Yo también Sakura... yo también quería verte realmente..."

Hana y Yuke miraban con gran entusiasmo y delicadeza a Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales... demostraban bastante sentimiento. Habían cruzado por largos y dolorosos caminos... al fin vieron la paz, tranquilidad... amor...

"Sasuke..." la pelirosa se separó de Sasuke, aún le observaba detenidamente. Él la abrazó más.

"¿Sí?"

"Yo... yo.. yo... también... _TE EXTRAÑO_"

----

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, la volvió a sus pensamientos, un muchacho bastante alto entró a la habitación, llevaba un rostro bastante feliz. Tenía las manos en la espalda y estaba vestido de ANBU. Se aproximó hasta la mujer y rápidamente le abrazó por la espalda, le dio un besó en la frente.

Algo apareció en frente de ella, era bastante llamativo y olía bien. Eran flores, bastantes flores...

"Feliz día de las Madres" le musitó. Ella sonrió y volteó a ver al muchacho. Sus ojos verdes le miraron fijamente.

"Muchas gracias, Sanosuke..." ella le abrazó.

El muchacho examinó la habitación.

"¿Ya te felicitó Hanatsumi?"

"No, aún ni la veo por la casa" ella sonrió. El muchacho dio un Ja.

"Que bien, le gané a la tontita..."

"¿Qué decias Bakasuke?" provinó una voz bastante seria.

"Ya llegaste..."

"Sí, mmm... ahora si me permites" la muchacha se pusó en frente de su madre, también vestía como ANBU y era bastante atractiva. Ella sacó una cajita con una tarjeta. "Feliz día de las Madres. Espero que te guste... me llevó tiempo hacerlo, mamá..."

La mamá abrio la cajita y vio un hermoso collar hecho a mano.

Abrazó a su hija.

"Gracias..."

La puerta volvió a abrirse, estaba más oscuro. Ella volteó a ver a quien había llegado.

"Volviste... ¿cómo te fue en la misión?" preguntó ella acercandosele y dandole un beso en los labios.

"Bien..." El la hizo dar media vuelta y colocó su rostro en el hombro de ella, abrazandola por la cintura. Comenzó a caminar hacia enfrente y ella también lo hizo, llegando hasta la puerta de vidrio, la cual, era cubierta por una cortina de con el logo de los Uchiha. "Ve hacía afuera..." le susurró. Ella miró el cielo oscuro y azul, iluminado por la Luna. Y luego, varias luces llamativas iluminaron el cielo, volando de un lado hacia el otro hasta tronar y espandirse como diamantina en el suelo. Era hermoso, eran cuetes de bastantes colores. "Feliz día de las Madres, Sakura..." La mujer sonrió.

"¿Sabes...? yo te extrañé mientras no estabas..."

----

Mi amor:

Espero que siempre me recuerdes, sé que me amas, y yo sé que también te amo. Siento haber sido un estúpido contigo... pero... no demostraba realmente mis sentimientos, el dolor, los celos y sobre todo verte con Kakashi me hicieron reflexionar... te quería en aquellos momentos... te amaba más cada rato.

Hoy... hoy es un día bastante díficil, pero tenía que escribir esta carta, ha costado bastante trabajo llegar hasta aquí. Este papel, es especial, no es sólo un pergamino... si no que también pertenece a mi...

No quisiera perderte, no quisiera, ni a ti, ni a mi hijo...

Ya no sé como expresarme más...

Es tan cálido... es tan diferente...

También... quiero declarar mi amor hacía ti. Quiero que vayas con tus familiares... el lugar donde vives y naciste realmente, tu aldea, ahí... iras tu primero, luego yo. Te lo prometo. Pero tiene que ser después de leer esta carta que yo mismo te entregaré... Ahí mismo, te dire que te amo, ahí mismo te pediré que te cases conmigo. Te besaré en el rostro y luego en tus labios. Te abrazaré tan fuerte...

Te amo Sakura...

Y todo este tiempo que me haces falta... he descubierto que...

_Te extraño..._

**AITAI**

* * *

_Owari..._

* * *

**_Nota: _**Muchisimas gracias por seguir apoyandome hasta el final, por el momento estoy con mis otros 3 proyectos restantes, los cuales, tardaran en ser actualizados. La página de agradecimientos aparecerá el 3 de Noviembre en mi página de geocities. Voy a subir el link en mi Profile. Algunos ya saben cual es la URL.


End file.
